Mijn leven als dooddoener
by Linda4
Summary: Mijn leven als dooddoener is een verhaal dat zich afspeelt vanuit de ogen van een van Voldemorts dooddoeners. Hoe is het leven als je dooddoener bent van de "machtigste tovenaar op aarde?" je leest het allemaal in "mijn leven als dooddoener"
1. Een nieuw begin

'au:'!  
  
Wat was dat?  
  
Ik schrok wakker van een brandend gevoel op mijn onderarm. Ik keek, het duistere teken dat op mijn arm stond was zwart geworden en prikte nog steeds.  
  
Ik moest gaan, mijn meester riep.  
  
Snel sprong ik uit bed en trok mijn zwarte mantel aan. Hinkend op 1 been om mijn laarzen aan te trekken trok ik mijn masker onder een berg gewaden vandaan.  
  
Ik moest opschieten, mijn meester zou niet blij zijn als ik te laat kwam.  
  
Met 1 voet nog half uit mijn laars verdwijnselde ik.  
  
Ik kwam terecht op een open plek in het bos.  
  
Naast me hoorde ik nog meer geritsel. Gelukkig, ik was niet de laatste.  
  
Snel nam ik mijn plaats in de kring in, vlak naast Kwast, die nog in zijn ogen stond te wrijven.  
  
Al snel stonden we allemaal op onze plaats en nam Voldemort zijn plaats in het midden van de kring in.  
  
Voldemort keek de kring rond, even rustte zijn blik op mij, ik moest mijn best doen om niet snel de andere kant op te kijken.  
  
Gelukkig duurde het moment niet lang, een tel later had Korzel zijn aandacht getrokken door met een luide klap achterover op de grond te vallen.  
  
"Crucio" hoorde ik Voldemorts stem zachtjes zeggen. Ik keek naar de lichte grijns op zijn gezicht en een rilling liep over mijn rug.  
  
Mijn meester was niet iemand om mee te spotten.  
  
Het gegil van Korzel ging door merg en been, ik kreeg een beetje medelijden met hem, ten slotte was hij waarschijnlijk net als ik ook zo uit zijn bed gesprongen.  
  
Ik vond het niet zo vreemd dat hij staande in slaap was gevallen, maar mijn meester dacht daar blijkbaar anders over.  
  
En Voldemort heeft altijd gelijk.  
  
Het gegil hield op. Vanuit mijn ooghoeken zag ik Korzel jammerend weer opstaan.  
  
'De eerste de beste die nu nog in slaap valt zal nooit meer wakker worden'.  
  
Een siddering ging door de kring, Voldemort keek iedereen nog eens aan.  
  
'Vannacht', ging Voldemort verder,'gaan we wat leuks doen!  
  
Jullie staan vast allemaal te popelen om mij te bewijzen dat jullie nog steeds zijn verenigd onder het duistere teken.  
  
Degene die mij Karkarov brengt zal ik rijkelijk belonen.  
  
En nou wegwezen stelletje luie sodemieters, jullie hebben er veel te lang overgedaan om allemaal te verschijnselen hier, ik verwacht dat dit de volgende keer beter gaat'.  
  
Dus we moesten Karkarov zoeken? Daar had ik weinig problemen mee, die vuile verrader verdiende niet beter dan Voldemorts wraak.  
  
Toch was ik blij dat ik niet in Karkarov's schoenen stond.  
  
Ik verdwijnselde terug naar huis om een aantal spullen op te halen.  
  
Eenmaal thuis gekomen zocht ik mijn bezem en verliet in de kille nacht weer mijn huis, de eerste opdracht van mijn meester zou ik tot een goed einde brengen! Waar moest ik beginnen?  
  
Het enig dat ik wist was dat Karkarov zijn vlucht was begonnen vanaf Zweinstein, maar ik betwijfelde of hij daar nog in de buurt zou zijn.  
  
Waar zou ik naar toe gaan als ik hem was?  
  
Wat was de laatste plaats waar je gaat zoeken naar zo iemand?  
  
Ik besloot om te beginnen bij het verboden bos, ten slotte was hij daar ook begonnen.  
  
Een moment later verschijnselde ik aan de rand van het verboden bos, net ver genoeg bij de rand van het bos vandaan om niet door iemand opgemerkt te kunnen worden.  
  
Tot mijn verbazing was ik niet alleen, zowel Lucius als Gaius stonden in de bosrand.  
  
Ik liep naar ze toe.  
  
'Mmm we hebben schijnbaar alle drie hetzelfde idee', zei Lucius.  
  
'Ik stel voor dat we met zijn drieën verder gaan, want anders blijven we elkaar steeds tegenkomen.  
  
Voldemort zal tevreden zijn met onze samenwerking'.  
  
Ik stemde toe, als ik faalde had ik in ieder geval niet alleen gefaald.  
  
Gaius, die nog maar net ingelijfd was als dooddoener stemde ook gelijk toe.  
  
'Goed zei ik, waar nu heen'?.  
  
Gaius dacht hardop na: 'ik denk dat hij eerst nog naar zijn huis is gegaan, daar is hij stom genoeg voor denk ik, naar wat ik tot nu toe over hem heb gehoord'.  
  
'Dat denk ik ook' zei Lucius, 'kom'.  
  
Samen verdwijnselden we.  
  
Bij Karkarov's huis aangekomen vonden we ook gelijk Wormstaart, die niets beters had weten te verzinnen dan hierheen gaan.  
  
Ik hoorde Lucius snoeven onder zijn kap, nooit geweten dat hij Wormstaart niet mocht. En zo werden we een groep van vier.  
  
Met zijn vieren gingen we de halve wereld over, eerst naar de bossen in Albanië, maar niets wees erop dat Karkarov daar was geweest.  
  
Toen naar de jungle in zuid Afrika, maar daar vonden we ook geen enkel spoor.  
  
Daarna naar een piepklein eilandje in de stille Zuidzee. Het was er heerlijk, maar nee geen Karkarov.  
  
Toen naar de Sahara, maar omdat we het daar zelf al niet langer dan tien minuten uithielden, leek deze optie ook uitgesloten.  
  
Daarna naar ijsland, Lucius wist dat daar een tovenaar woonde waar Karkarov wel eens mee omging.  
  
Nadat we deze tovenaar hadden gevonden kwamen we erachter dat hij hier inderdaad was geweest, maar een week of twee geleden weer was vertrokken, de tovenaar wist niet waarheen.  
  
Lucius sprak een vloek uit: "locomotor mortis". De man viel stijf als een plank achterover.  
  
'Nu opletten zij Lucius, hier kunnen jullie nog wat van leren'.  
  
Uit zijn zak haalde hij een klein flesje met een of ander doorzichtig goedje, het bleek een waarheidsserum te zijn. Lucius goot een paar druppels in de mond van de tovenaar.  
  
"enervatio" zei Lucius. De man opende zijn ogen en ging overeind zitten.  
  
'Nou' zei Lucius, 'waar is Karkarov'?  
  
'In de geheime schuilplaats onder de vloer van mijn schuur' antwoordde de man.  
  
Een minuut of tien later stonden we voor Voldemort.  
  
Nog nooit had ik zijn gezicht zo gezien, zijn rode ogen straalden een vreemd soort licht uit, en de duivelse grijns op zijn gezicht beloofde niet veel goeds.  
  
Karkarov zat op zijn knieën op de grond, hij beefde van top tot teen.  
  
Ik wachtte rustig af op wat komen zou. Ik had het niet zo op martelingen, en ik wist hoe gruwelijk Voldemort kon zijn.  
  
Ik wachtte rustig af op de dingen die komen zouden, tot Voldemort mij aansprak, ik moest komen.  
  
'Geef me je arm', zei Voldemort.  
  
Zo snel ik kon stak ik mijn arm uit. Voldemort drukte met een van zijn lange witte vingers op het duistere teken op mijn arm, het werd gelijk zwart en het deed pijn, maar ik gaf geen kik.  
  
Al snel verschijnselde iedereen om ons heen.  
  
Iedereen nam zijn plaats in de kring weer in. Ook mijn groepje dat eerst nog bij Voldemort had gestaan ging naar zijn plek.  
  
Ik was blij dat ik mijn masker op had, zo zou het niet opvallen als ik mijn ogen dicht deed.  
  
Naast me hoorde ik kwast ongemakkelijk heen en weer schuiven. Ik paste wel op me te bewegen, het laatste wat ik op dit moment wilde was de aandacht op mij vestigen.  
  
Ineens baalde ik ervan dat mijn plaats naast kwast was.  
  
als iedereen zijn kant op keek, leek het ook net of ze naar mij keken. Eigenlijk hoorde ik niet zo thuis in deze groep, zoals ik al zei, ik heb het niet zo op martelen. Ja, dreuzels, maar dat zijn zulke stomme wezens, die moorden elkaar uit, en ze hebben weinig normen en waarden. De wereld zou er beter aan toe zijn als zij niet alles kapot zouden maken met hun wapens, ook al van die rare dingen. En elkaar maar de loef afsteken, ze weten het allemaal beter.  
  
Zucht, dreuzels, zoveel beter als ze er niet waren.  
  
Mijn meester had gelijk, over dreuzels en ook over verraders, zoals Karkarov.  
  
Maar een tovenaar is in mijn ogen een tovenaar. En die martel je niet, die dood je gewoon.  
  
Tot alleen de goeden over blijven.  
  
'Luister'.  
  
Ik schrok op uit mijn gedachten.  
  
'Jullie hebben vannacht allemaal goed werk geleverd, goed gedaan'.  
  
'En nu, nu zal ik jullie laten zien wat er met iedereen gebeurd die zich verzet tegen heer Voldemort'!  
  
'Te lang heb ik moeten wachten, te lang heeft die ouwe dreuzelgek met zijn kromme neus het voor het zeggen gehad'.  
  
'Te lang heb ik moeten toezien dat de besten onder ons werden begraven in azkaban, of door schouwers werden gedood'.  
  
'Laat het voor altijd duidelijk zijn: ik ben de machtigste tovenaar die ooit geleefd heeft, heel de wereld zal sidderen van angst bij het horen van mijn naam'.  
  
'Het uur der waarheid is gekomen, de dementors en de reuzen zullen zich bij ons aansluiten, de wereld zal verlost worden van modderbloedjes en dreuzels...'  
  
Op dat moment greep Karkarov naar zijn toverstok.  
  
"CRUCIO" bulderde de stem van Voldemort door de donkere nacht. Weer hoorde ik gegil dat door merg en been ging, ik werd er misselijk van.  
  
Ik hoopte dat het snel voor bij zou zijn.  
  
'Dat deed pijn hè vuile verrader'?  
  
'Ik kan me niet herinneren dat ik had gezegd dat je je mocht bewegen is het wel'?  
  
Karkarov hield zijn mond.  
  
"imperio"  
  
'Nee, meester'. Zei Karkarov.  
  
'Goed zo, ik houd van gehoorzaamheid, dat weet je toch nog wel'?  
  
Stilte volgde.  
  
'Geef antwoord'  
  
'Ja, meester'. Zei Karkarov weer.  
  
'Goed zo'.  
  
Een gemene grijns verscheen weer op het gezicht van Voldemort.  
  
'Ik zal het kort houden, je hebt me verraden, je hebt me te schande gemaakt, en je bent bovendien nog laf ook'.  
  
'Maar, als je wilt sterven als een klein kind aan mijn voeten....  
  
Vind ik dat prima, "avada kedavra"  
  
Een groene lichtflits kwam uit Voldemorts toverstok, en een tel later lag Karkarov dood op de grond.  
  
Voldemort gaf hem een schop en trok een vies gezicht.  
  
Daarna draaide hij zich om en verdwijnselde.  
  
Wij bleven achter en keken elkaar aan.  
  
Wat te doen?  
  
Blijven staan? Weggaan?  
  
Ik besloot om maar niet als eerste die beslissing te nemen.  
  
Buiten de gevaren zone blijven was mijn motto. Zo gingen er minuten voorbij, niemand bewoog, niemand zei iets.  
  
Na een minuut of tien verdwijnselde Lucius. Dit was ook voor mij en blijkbaar ook voor de anderen het sein om te vertrekken. 


	2. De grote verhuizing

Er waren drie dagen voorbij gegaan sinds de dood van Karkarov.  
  
Het had niet in de ochtend profeet gestaan. Maar dat had ik ook niet verwacht, er waren weinig mensen die geloofden dat Voldemort herrezen was. Des te beter, zo konden wij rustig onze gang gaan.  
  
Er werd op de deur geklopt, ik verwachtte niemand dus ik deed de deur op een kiertje open.  
  
Voor de deur stond mijn meester.  
  
Snel deed ik de deur helemaal open, en hij stapte naar binnen.  
  
'Zo', zei Voldemort terwijl hij om zich heen keek.  
  
Ik wachtte rustig af.  
  
'Dus je houd niet van martelen'?  
  
Het was geen vraag, het was een mededeling, ik slikte, bang als ik was.  
  
'Ik zei', zei Voldemort op rustige toon, 'dat je niet van martelen houd'.  
  
'Dat klopt' zei ik maar, ik wist dat liegen me ook geen goed zou doen.  
  
'Ik had gezegd dat ik degene die mij Karkarov zou brengen rijkelijk zou belonen, jij hebt je beloning voor een deel al gehad, ik had nog meer leuke dingen met Karkarov willen doen'.  
  
'Jammer, maar heer Voldemort komt zijn belofte na'.  
  
'Zorg dat je dit "kleine" probleem de wereld uit help'.  
  
'Ik doe dit niet nog een keer'.  
  
'Ja, meester', bracht ik met moeite uit, aangezien ik al de tijd dat Voldemort aan het woord was geweest mijn adem in had gehouden.  
  
'Ben je bang voor mij'? Vroeg Voldemort ineens.  
  
'Ik ben bang u te mishagen heer', zei ik.  
  
Voldemort glimlachte, dat was voor het eerst dat ik hem zag glimlachen zonder die duivelse grijns.  
  
'Goed gesproken, en je hebt gelijk, ik verwacht van mijn dooddoeners niets dan gehoorzaamheid'.  
  
'Terecht dat je bang bent mij te mishagen'.  
  
'Maar daar kwam ik niet voor, luister'.  
  
'Je gaat met me mee, neem alles mee wat je nog nodig denkt te hebben, je zult hier niet meer terug komen'.  
  
Ik keek Voldemort aan, wat bedoelde hij?  
  
'Schiet op', zei Voldemort, 'of moet ik je nog leren wat inpakken is'?  
  
'Nee meester' zei ik, en ik rende kriskras door het huis, opzoek naar boeken, kleding, mijn bezem, mijn uil.  
  
Toen ik alles bij elkaar in een hutkoffer had gepropt, keek ik nog een laatste keer door mijn huis.  
  
Waar moest ik heen? En waarom zou ik hier niet terug komen? Voldemort liep naar de haard en pakte zijn toverstok.  
  
"incendio" een groot vuur laaide op in de voorheen lege haard.  
  
Voldemort haalde een zakje onder zijn gewaad vandaan. 'brandstof, reuze handig, altijd bij je hebben' zei Voldemort.  
  
Ik sleepte mijn hutkoffer naar de haard.  
'Volg mij', zei Voldemort alleen maar.  
  
Voldemort pakte wat van de brandstof en gooide die in het vuur, toen gaf hij het zakje aan mij.  
  
Hij ging in de haard staan. Fel groene vlammen laaiden op. "het duisterhuis" riep Voldemort.  
  
Even stond ik besluiteloos naar de lege haard te kijken. Was ik echt niets vergeten?  
  
Ik pakte ook wat brandstof en gooide het in het vuur.  
  
De vlammen werden gelijk weer groen. Ik ging er middenin staan en riep  
  
"het duisterhuis".  
  
Ineens wist ik weer waarom ik liever verdwijnselde. Waarom gingen we eigenlijk via brandstof?  
  
Daar moest ik ook maar eens achter zien te komen.  
  
Het was vreselijk, door de hutkoffer en ook nog eens de kooi van mijn uil, die voor het gemak gewoon uil heette, knalde ik overal tegenaan. Ik voelde mijn ellebogen branden van de pijn.  
  
Plotseling was de wilde rit over, ik vloog met een noodvaart uit een grote haard.  
  
Nogal beduusd stond ik om me heen te kijken.  
  
Ik stond in een enorme kamer, met een heel oud mozaïek op de vloer en muurschilderingen die verschillende Romeinse tovenaarskeizers moesten voorstellen, tenminste, ik dacht Nero te herkennen, en iedereen wist dat hij ook een tovenaar was geweest. Waardoor anders zou het Romeinse rijk ooit zo machtig zijn geworden, zonder de hulp van tovenaars? Voldemort stond voor me, ongeduldig schraapte hij zijn keel.  
  
'O, bijna vergeten' zei ik, en snel gaf ik het zakje brandstof terug.'Welkom in mijn huis', zei Voldemort.  
  
'Zoals je kunt zien is het een oude villa, Romeinse stijl'.  
  
'De haard waar je nu voor staat is de enige manier om hier te komen'. 'Hij staat in verbinding met enkele haarden van trouwe dooddoeners'.  
  
'Jouw huis was maar tijdelijk aangesloten, anders zou het een risico worden'.  
  
'Je leert snel genoeg vanaf welke plaatsen je hiernaar toe kunt komen'.  
  
'Wormstaart zal je een rondleiding geven'.  
  
Voldemort verdween door een grote zware deur.  
  
Ik liet mijn hutkoffer en uil maar staan en wachtte op wormstaart.  
  
Ondertussen keek ik nog eens goed om me heen, ik moest toegeven, vanaf hier gezien was de rest van het huis waarschijnlijk net zo mooi als deze kamer.  
  
Maar waarom was ik hier? Zo een goede dooddoener was ik nou ook weer niet.  
  
Oké toegegeven, in de jaren voor Voldemorts val heb ik vele dreuzels naar de andere wereld geholpen. En ik heb ooit een schouwer gedood.  
  
Maar ik vond mezelf nou niet bepaald geweldig, anderen hadden vele malen meer voor mijn meester gedaan.  
  
Er ging een deur open en wormstaart kwam binnen. 'Loop je mee', zei hij, 'laat je spullen nog maar even staan'.  
  
Ik liep achter wormstaart aan, deur de deur, en kwam in een enorme hal, een soort van ontvangst zaal. In het midden was een enorme marmeren trap naar boven.  
  
Wormstaart vertelde ondertussen dat deze villa al heel lang het eigendom was van Voldemort, maar dat er maar enkelen waren die hier ooit geweest waren.  
  
Wormstaart liet de rest van het huis zien, het was een U-vormig gebouw, met een grote tuin. In de tuin stonden alleen maar kruiden en andere rare planten die ik nog nooit eerder had gezien.  
  
In een van de zijvleugels van het gebouw kreeg ik een kamer. Mijn koffer en uil stonden er al.  
  
'Blijf hier tot ik je kom halen' zei wormstaart, 'niemand loopt hier zomaar door het huis, je zult snel genoeg instructies krijgen'.  
  
Het was etenstijd, en wormstaart was me komen halen.  
  
Met een aantal andere dooddoeners zaten we aan een grote tafel. De zetel aan het hoofd van de tafel was nog leeg, ik ging ervan uit dat dit de plaats van Voldemort zou zijn.  
  
De tafel stond vol met eten, maar niemand nam er wat van. Zo wachtten we een tijdje, en toen kwam Voldemort binnen, en ging inderdaad op de lege zetel zitten.  
  
'Welkom' zei hij, terwijl hij mij aankeek,' beschouw het als een eer hier te zijn'.  
  
'Niet iedereen is hier welkom'. 'Alleen diegenen die mij nooit verraden hebben, en die ik in zekere mate vertrouw'.  
  
Ik keek Voldemort aan, ik wist niet wat ik moest zeggen. Ik? Vertrouweling? Van mijn meester? Ik voelde me voor het eerst sinds die dag weer wat meer op mijn gemak. In de tijd dat ik op mijn kamer gezeten had waren de wildste fantasieën bij me opgekomen, dat ik vermoord zou worden ofzo.  
  
'Voor nieuwe gasten heb ik altijd een welkomst geschenk', ging Voldemort verder. 'Vanavond gaan we naar York, een klein feestje houden'.  
  
Ik begreep al wat voor feestje dat zou zijn, voor zo ver ik wist woonden er maar weinig tovenaars in York.  
  
Eindelijk begon iedereen te eten. Na het eten bleven we nog een tijdje praten over van alles en nog wat. Toen het al een uur of 12 was trok iedereen zijn mantel en masker aan, en via de haard in de zijkamer gingen we een voor een naar een oud verlaten landhuis. Het zag er van binnen uit alsof er al minsten 20 jaar niemand meer woonde.  
  
De ramen waren ingevallen, en de weinige meubels die er stonden zagen er half vergaan uit. Hier en daar groeide klimop naar binnen.  
  
Toen iedereen aanwezig was verdwijnselden we allemaal naar even buiten York.  
  
We liepen een klein stukje zwijgend door de duisternis tot we bij een redelijk groot vrijstaand huis aankwamen.  
  
Voldemort gaf het teken dat wel dicht om hem heen moesten komen staan.  
  
Voldemort keek iedereen aan, en zei zachtjes: 'hier woont een dreuzel gezin'. 'Ze zijn verre familie van Cornelis Droebel'. 'Jullie weten wat je te doen staat'.  
  
Geruisloos liepen we over het tuinpad naar de voordeur. Mijn toverstok hield ik in mijn hand. "alohomora" zei ik zachtjes. De deur ging krakend open.  
  
Zachtjes liepen we de trap. Het huis, dat in diepe stilte maar spookachtig uitzag, had een aantal slaapkamers.  
  
Allemaal kozen we een deur uit. Ik stond voor mijn deur en wachtte op het sein dat iedereen klaar was.  
  
Twee tellen later deed ik mijn deur open en keek naar binnen. Het geluk was met mij, ik had de ouderlijke slaapkamer te pakken!  
  
"Avada kedavra" zei ik. De bekende groene straal schoot uit mijn toverstok, en raakte de man. Hij bewoog niet meer.......  
  
Ik raakte de vrouw met een lamstraal. Ook zij bewoog niet meer. "mobili corpus" zei ik. Ik vond dat altijd grappig om te doen, het dekbed viel van de vrouw af toen haar lichaam alsof het aan touwtjes was vastgebonden overeind kwam. Ik stuurde haar voor me uit de gang op. Ze had zo een grappig nachtkleed aan, ik wilde het mijn mede dooddoeners niet onthouden.  
  
Op de gang barstte iedereen in een geluidloos gegrinnik. De dooddoener naast me fluisterde "furninculus" het was een grappig gezicht, er schoten allemaal blaren in het gezicht van de vrouw. "tarantalegra" zei iemand anders. De benen van de vrouw begonnen een wilde dans. Genoeg zei Lucius, en met een groene flits kwam er al veel te snel een einde aan ons spelletje.  
  
Eenmaal buiten was het de eer aan mij om het duistere teken de lucht in te sturen. "mors mordre" zei ik. Een reusachtige groene schedel verscheen en gleed langzaam door de lucht tot boven het huis. Iedereen verdwijnselde naar het oude verlaten huis, en niet veel later waren we allemaal weer terug in de villa. Er gingen een aantal dagen voorbij waarin ik Voldemort weinig zag. Ik begreep dat hij bezig was met dementors en reuzen, maar ik wist niet precies wat.  
  
In de tussen tijd leerde ik het een en ander bij over toverdranken en spreuken. Op een avond ging het bericht rond dat er een bijeenkomst gehouden zou worden, op onze vaste plek in het bos.  
  
In plaats van het vervallen landhuis gebruikten we dit keer Lucius' huis om weg te kunnen komen. In het bos stonden we met ons kleine clubje bij elkaar.  
  
Met een druk op het teken op wormstaarts arm door Voldemort wist ik dat de anderen snel zouden komen.  
  
Intussen gingen wij vast op onze vaste plaatsen staan. Na slechts een minuut of 2 begonnen andere te verschijnselen tussen de bomen.  
  
Toen iedereen gearriveerd was en op zijn plek stond viel mijn mond letterlijk open van verbazing: op de plek die bij onze vorige ontmoeting nog leeg was geweest stonden nu twee tovenaars, de van Detta's!  
  
Dus dat betekende dat azkaban van ons was!  
  
Ik zag dat de meeste anderen in de kring ook verbaasd waren, al was dat moeilijk te zien doordat iedereen wachtte op wat Voldemort zou gaan zeggen, en hem uiteraard niet kwaad wilde maken.  
  
Eindelijk nam Voldemort het woord: 'dooddoeners, zoals jullie zien, zijn er twee oude bekenden in ons midden verschenen'.  
  
'De dementors waren maar al te blij met mijn verzoek zich aan onze zijde te scharen, en hier zien jullie het eerste resultaat van die actie'.  
  
'Welkom, ik ben blij dat jullie er nu allemaal zijn. maar er is hier iemand die nog wat te goed heeft, of niet Severus'?  
  
Severus? Wie was dat ook al weer, ik dacht even na en toen wist ik het weer: Severus Sneep! Waar was hij al die tijd geweest? Ik had hem nog niet eerder terug gezien.  
  
Die zou er zwaar van langs gaan krijgen.  
  
Iemand aan de andere kant van de kring zakte op zijn knieën, kroop naar Voldemort toe en kuste de zoom van zijn gewaad. 'Het spijt me meester', zei hij, 'ik kon niet eerder aan uw oproep gehoor geven, omdat dreuzel vriend Perkamentus me steeds in de gaten hield'.  
  
'Dat accepteer ik niet als excuus' zei Voldemort zacht, 'ik roep en jij komt, zo simpel is het'.  
  
'Je hebt mijn bevelen genegeerd, en nu zul je daar voor boeten', "crucio"  
  
Ik slikte maar weer eens, o dat gegil, ik kan het echt niet aanhoren, en nu Sneep al stuiptrekkend op de grond lag, voelde ik een bekende misselijkheid opkomen.  
  
Snel deed ik mijn ogen dicht. Mijn meester had gezegd dat ik dit probleem moest oplossen, maar hoe doe je zoiets?  
  
Het duurde even, maar na een tijdje drong het tot me door dat ik geen gegil meer hoorde, ik deed mijn ogen open, en deed ze gelijk weer dicht.  
  
Iedereen had me aangestaard, ik had staan denken en niet opgelet, en nu had ik vast iets gemist, want zelfs Voldemort keek me aan.  
  
Ik voelde mijn knieën het bijna begeven toen ik mijn ogen weer open deed en Voldemort onzeker aankeek.  
  
Die blik op zijn gezicht voorspelde weinig goeds.  
  
'Had ik je niet gezegd dat probleempje van je de wereld uit te helpen'? Vroeg Voldemort.  
  
Ik stamelde maar wat van: 'ja meester', maar erg overtuigend klonk het niet meer. Ik had me in dagen niet meer zo ellendig gevoeld. 'Kom hier' zei Voldemort.  
  
Wankelend op mijn onwillige benen liep ik naar het midden van de kring, tot ik naast Severus Sneep stond, die nog steeds lag te rillen op de grond.  
  
Ik voelde een brok in mijn keel en keek naar de grond alsof daar ineens heel interessante dingen stonden.  
  
'Kijk me aan', zei Voldemort.  
  
Ik slikte, en keek omhoog. Ik had het grandioos verbruid, ik wist het, en het leek of er een klomp ijs om mijn hart zat.  
  
'Kijk niet zo bang',zei Voldemort, 'ik help je graag van je probleem af'.  
  
Maar er hing zo een rare grijns om zijn mond dat ik dat zeer ernstig betwijfelde.  
  
'Heel aardig van mij hè'? 'Omdat je er nog zo een probleem mee hebt als ik het doe, mag je het nu zelf eens proberen'!  
  
Wat? Ik die vloek gebruiken? Nu? Waar iedereen bij stond?  
  
Ik keek Severus Sneep aan, en slikt een bal in mijn keel door.  
  
Ik pakte mijn toverstok, richtte die op Severus, en deed mijn ogen maar weer eens dicht.  
  
'Nou, komt er nog wat van' snauwde Voldemort 'of wil je het zelf eerst eens voelen'?  
  
'Dat kan hoor, ik heb daar geen problemen mee, zoals je weet'.  
  
Zo snel ik kon zei ik:" crucio", telde tot 3 en stopte met die vloek.  
  
Angstig wachtte ik af, wat zou er nu gebeuren? Zou ik nu zelf de volle laag krijgen?  
  
'Ga terug naar je plaats' was het enige dat Voldemort zei.  
  
Dat liet ik me geen twee keer zeggen, en ik rende zo snel ik kon terug naar mijn plaats.  
  
Voldemort wende zich tot Severus, die inmiddels was opgestaan.  
  
'Jij ook terug naar je plaats, en waag het niet me ooit nog eens zo teleur te stellen'.  
  
'Nee meester', prevelde Sneep, en ook hij liep snel terug naar zijn plaats. Dat was wel zielig voor hem, want de mensen die ooit aan beide kanten van hem hadden gestaan waren er niet meer, dus hij stond daar helemaal alleen. Soms was het dus niet zo erg om naast kwast te moeten staan!  
  
Beter naast kwast dan naast niemand, of niet soms?  
  
Maar, ik ben weer aan het denken, en denken en opletten, gaat bij mij niet zo goed, dus laat ik daar mee stoppen. 'Zo, nu iedereen weer weet wat zijn plaats is, zou ik jullie graag vertellen wat er nog meer gaat gebeuren', sprak Voldemort.  
  
'De dementors staan nu aan onze kant, maar blijven voorlopig bewakers van azkaban, zogenaamd voor het ministerie'. 'Zo blijft het nog even een geheim, en worden we niet gestoord in onze plannen'.  
  
'Op deze manier was het ook mogelijk om mijn zeer trouwe volgelingen, de van Detta's, uit azkaban te halen'.  
  
'De volgende stap, is om afspraken met de reuzen te maken, zij moeten ook nog terug komen'.  
  
'Lucius' zei Voldemort, 'ik wil dat je de reuzen gaat opzoeken, neem mensen mee die je denkt nodig te hebben, je hebt 2 dagen de tijd om te vertrekken, verdere instructies krijg je nog'.  
  
'Ja, meester', zei Lucius.  
  
'Ik wil dat iedereen die hier overblijft verder gaat met het uitmoorden van dreuzels, maar niet al te opvallend graag, ik wil niet hebben dat die sukkel van een minister van toverkunst voorlopig werkelijk gaat geloven dat ik herrezen ben'!  
  
'Hij snapte toch al niets van onze laatste actie, hahaha, ik heb begrepen dat hij dacht dat het een flauwe grap was van iemand die hem onlangs bedreigd zou hebben'.  
  
'Fin, genoeg, wegwezen allemaal, en denk erom: wees niet zo stom om je te laten betrappen'! 


	3. Een reuzen klus

Om mij heen begon iedereen te verdwijnselen, tot ik als enige nog op de open plek in het bos was.  
  
Ik zocht een omgevallen boom uit om op te zitten, ik had tijd nodig om na te denken.  
  
Ik moest iets verzinnen, ik was veel te snel afgeleid, en ik was nog steeds misselijk van wat ik had moeten doen.  
  
Ik had het nu al verknald, en als ik het nog erger zou maken, ai daar maar even niet aan denken, dat zou ongetwijfeld mijn dood betekenen.  
  
Na een tijdje zo in gedachten verzonken op mijn boomstam te hebben gezeten besloot ik dat ik maar beter snel naar huis kon vertrekken.  
  
Niet veel later was ik terug in mijn eigen kamer. Ik liep naar de stoel in de hoek en plofte erop neer.  
  
Ik had eigenlijk verwacht dat ik bij thuiskomst al wat te horen zou krijgen, maar ik had niemand gezien, en was snel naar mijn kamer geglipt, niemand liep zomaar zonder reden door deze villa.  
  
Inmiddels was de misselijkheid wel weer over, maar hoe te voorkomen dat zoiets weer zou gebeuren? Misschien moest ik eens zoeken naar iemand met wie ik er rustig over kon praten, wie weet had iemand anders wel een idee.  
  
De deur van mijn kamer ging open en Lucius kwam binnen.  
  
'Heb je even', vroeg Lucius.  
  
'Natuurlijk, ik zit hier toch alleen maar na te denken, dus ik heb alle tijd', zei ik.  
  
'Oké, het zit zo: eigenlijk wil ik je graag meenemen, als ik bij de reuzen langs ga, wat vind je daar van'?  
  
'Als ik tegen die tijd nog onder de levenden loop', zei ik mistroostig.  
  
'Vast wel', zei Lucius, 'maar wat is nou eigenlijk je probleem'?  
  
'Ik wordt zo misselijk op het moment dat een van ons gemarteld wordt, en ik raak zo in gedachten verzonken dat ik niet eens meer in de gaten heb wat er om me heen gebeurd'!  
  
'Tja', zei Lucius, 'dus jij denkt dat wij het wel allemaal leuk vinden als iemand van onze eigen zijde de woede van onze meester opwekt'?  
  
'Is dat niet zo dan'?  
  
'Haha', lachte Lucius, 'doe niet zo dom, natuurlijk vind niemand van ons dat leuk'.  
  
'Maar bij mij valt het zo op'.  
  
'Weet je wat, kom morgen naar mij toe, ik denk dat ik wel wat weet'.  
  
'Dat zou ik heel fijn vinden'.  
  
'Wij dood doeners staan voor elkaar klaar, zei Lucius simpel'.  
  
'Dus ik kan op je rekenen'? 'We gaan morgen avond weg'.  
  
'Oké, ik ga mee'!  
  
Amper vijf minuten nadat Lucius de deur achter zich had dicht getrokken, ging hij weer open.  
  
Dit keer was het Wormstaart.  
  
'Voldemort vraagt naar je'.  
  
Ik zuchtte eens diep, en liep de kamer uit, op weg naar Voldemorts kamer, wormstaart liep niet mee.  
  
Logisch, dat zou ik ook niet hebben gedaan.....  
  
Voldemorts "spreekkamer" bevond zich in de andere vleugel van het gebouw, dus het was nog wel een stukje lopen.  
  
Na een tijdje stond ik voor een grote eikenhouten deur. Het was een heel zware deur, zo eentje die ze vroeger in kerkers van kastelen gebruikten, met van dat ijzeren beslag erop, en ik vond hem wel symbolisch, de deur was even star en strak als degene die zich achter die deur zou bevinden.  
  
Na een flinke teug frisse lucht, en de hoopvolle gedachte dat het vast wel mee zou vallen, klopte ik op de deur.  
  
Langzaam en krakend ging de deur open, en ik stapte naar binnen.  
  
'Ah, daar ben je', zei Voldemort.  
  
'Waarom duurde het vanmiddag zo lang voor je terug kwam'?  
  
'Heer', zei ik, 'ik wilde graag alleen zijn, om na te denken'.  
  
'Voldemort glimlachte, maar niet zo een duivelse glimlach die ik gewend was'.  
  
'Ik had al zo een idee, en heeft het je geholpen'?  
  
'Nou, niet echt', zei ik, 'maar Lucius zei net dat hij misschien een idee had'.  
  
'Meester', vroeg ik.  
  
'Ja', zei voldemort.  
  
'Het spijt me echt, ik vind het verschrikkelijk me zo aan te stellen'.  
  
'Dat is dan ook de enige reden dat ik zoveel geduld met je heb', zei Voldemort.  
  
'Ik heb je laten komen, om het een en ander met je af te spreken'.  
  
'Ga zitten'.  
  
Er stond een enorme lederen fauteuil, en ik zonk er een eind in weg.  
  
Zat best lekker die stoel, ik werd er rustiger door. 'Je bent een trouwe dooddoener', begon Voldemort, 'en je hebt een gezond verstand, ik houd van mensen met hun hersenen op de juiste plaats'.  
  
'En je hebt in het verleden al bewezen, dat je aan onze kant staat'.  
  
'Maar, ik heb niet veel aan dooddoeners die het merendeel van de tijd met hun ogen dicht diep in gedachten verzonken staan'.  
  
'Nee meester', zei ik.  
  
'Dus, ben ik genoodzaakt mijn maatregelen te treffen'.  
  
'Laten we zeggen, om te beginnen, elke keer als ik je betrap, mag jij een dooddoener naar keuze met de cruciatus vloek vloeken'.  
  
Ik keek geschokt. Dit kon niet waar zijn! Ik werd al misselijk van het idee!  
  
Maar ik had niet veel keus, en mistroostig als ik me voelde probeerde ik dat niet te laten doorklinken in mijn stem toen ik zei: 'Ja meester, ik zal gehoorzamen'.  
  
'Goed zo', zei Voldemort, met een zelfvoldane grijns op zijn gezicht.  
  
'Ik had niet anders verwacht'.  
  
'Ik heb nog 1 ander klein dingetje, ik begreep dat je morgen met Lucius mee gaat'?  
  
'Ja, dat heeft hij gevraagd, is dat een probleem'?  
  
'Nee, ik wilde alleen weten of je denkt dat je er tegen opgewassen bent, reuzen zijn niet zulke lieverdjes, daar zou je tere maag wel eens niet tegen kunnen'.  
  
Hmm, dat laatste was zeker grappig bedoeld.  
  
'Nou', zei ik, 'dat is dan gelijk een goede oefening'!  
  
'Goed, genoeg, terug naar je kamer, en denk eraan, het is van het grootste belang dat de reuzen ervan doordrongen worden dat ze aan onze kant horen'.  
  
'Ik zou liever zelf gaan, maar dat is te riskant, en er moet hier ook nog een hoop gebeuren'.  
  
'Bedenk je dus goed dat je nu deel uit maakt van een hele belangrijke opdracht, stel me niet teleur'.  
  
'Nee, meester',zei ik.  
  
Twee dagen later, waren we met zijn drieën op weg in een gebergte ver weg van de bewoonde wereld. Ik snapte niet hoe iemand het hier uit kon houden, het was een erg naargeestig landschap, en in de verste verte was geen levende ziel te bekennen.  
  
Aan toverkracht had je hier niet veel, je kon hier moeilijk verschijnselen, de kans was te groot dat je naast een richel terecht zou komen, om in een honderden meters diep ravijn te pletter te vallen.  
  
Het begon donker te worden, en we moesten een plaats vinden om de nacht door te kunnen brengen, want het werd ook langzaam aan steeds kouder.  
  
Het pad waar we op liepen was smal, en liep in een gestaag tempo omhoog. De weg terug was te lang om terug te keren en een betere slaapplaats te vinden.  
  
En dus sjokten we verder, zwijgend, iedereen met zijn eigen gedachten. Langzaam aan begon het pad breder te worden, en uiteindelijk kwamen we uit op een soort van plateau. Lucius stopte, en we keken elkaar aan. Deze plek zou vannacht ons thuis zijn.  
  
We hadden alledrie een tas bij ons, en terwijl Mcnair, die als derde persoon mee was gegaan op deze tocht, een tent ging opzetten om in te slapen, zocht ik naar alles wat maar enigszins brandbaar was. Ik had onderweg al een aantal stukken hout opgeraapt en mee genomen.  
  
Ja, een vuur kan op magische wijze branden, maar uiteindelijk heeft ook een tovenaar gewoon brandstof nodig!  
  
Een tijdje later zaten we om het vuur en aten worstjes en dronken thee, een behoorlijk karige maaltijd dus, maar we hadden weinig anders bij ons.  
  
'Ik denk dat we morgen aan het eind van de middag wel bij een van hun nederzettingen aankomen', zei Lucius, 'terwijl hij op een oud groezelig stuk perkament keek'.  
  
'Dat zou fijn zijn, want ik krijg de kriebels van dit gebergte', zei Mcnair.  
  
'Ik wil trouwens nog even onder vier ogen met jou spreken', zei Lucius, 'want daar is het gisteren niet meer van gekomen geloof ik'?  
  
We stonden op en liepen samen naar de tent, die zag er niet uit, meer een soort doek op stokjes.  
  
Uiteraard was hij op magische wijze vergroot, en toen ik voor het eerst de binnenkant van de tent zag, viel mijn mond weer eens open: er waren drie aparte slaapkamers, een ruime keuken, en een mooie woonkamer, met gemakkelijke stoelen en banken erin.  
  
Ik vroeg me ineens af waarom ik net buiten op een grote steen had gezeten, en wreef nog eens over mijn pijnlijke achterwerk.  
Lucius en ik gingen op stoelen rond de tafel zitten.  
  
'kijk', zei Lucius. 'dit is mijn idee: iets dat je moeilijk vind, moet je veel oefenen'  
  
'Als je gedachten je dwars zitten, denk dan aan iets anders, maak een plan'. Dat was eigenlijk nog niet eens zo een slecht idee, dat ik er nooit aan had gedacht het eens serieus op een rijtje te gaan zetten! 'Oké, een plan dus', zei ik. 'ik heb er alleen last van als het om tovenaars gaat, dus als ik me nu eens probeer in te beelden dat het om een dreuzel gaat'?  
  
'Dat zou een begin kunnen zijn', zei Lucius. 'misschien is het dan ook een idee, om bij dreuzels te blijven denken dat het tovenaars zijn'.  
  
'Ja, om aan het idee te wennen zeg maar', zei ik.  
  
'Maar dat oefenen, dat gaat dan alleen op deze manier'. 'ik kan moeilijk in het wilde weg tovenaars gaan vervloeken'.  
  
'Dat komt snel genoeg', zei Lucius,'reken daar maar op'.  
  
'Als we de reuzen eenmaal aan onze kant hebben weten te krijgen, kan er van alles gaan gebeuren'.  
  
'Je moet gewoon proberen het probleem niet groter te maken dan dat het is, volgens mij ben je van te voren al bang dat er wat mis gaat of niet'?  
  
'Ja, ik denk wel dat dat klopt', zei ik, 'maar tot nu toe heb ik wel steeds gelijk gekregen'.  
  
'Dat komt denk ik voor een groot deel omdat je ook verwacht dat het gebeurd'  
  
'Dat zal ook wel weer waar zijn', verzuchtte ik.  
  
'Voldemort heeft gezegd, dat de eerst volgende keer dat het weer gebeurd, ik een willekeurige dooddoener moet vervloeken'.  
  
'Dat is dan erg vriendelijk voor zijn doen, je hebt echt geluk, velen zouden al lang dood geweest zijn in dezelfde situatie'.  
  
'Weet je zelf eigenlijk waarom Voldemort voor jou een uitzondering maakt'?  
  
'Nee, hij zegt zelf dat het komt omdat ik loyaal ben, en een gezond stel hersenen heb'.  
  
'Dan lijkt het me verstandig dat je zorgt dat dit zo blijft', grijnsde Lucius.  
  
'En nu, lijkt het me verstandig dat we gaan slapen'.  
  
'We hebben morgen weer een zware dag voor de boeg'. Snel ruimden we buiten alles op, en zetten alle spullen in de tent. Ik vroeg me af of er hier roofdieren in de buurt waren, en welke spreuken ik daartegen kon gebruiken.  
  
Een illusie bezwering over de tent leek me een goede, zo zou geen levend wezen een tent zien staan.  
  
Niet veel later lag ik in mijn bed en staarde naar het tentdoek. Ik dacht terug aan wat Lucius net gezegd had. Oefenen, dat moest goed gaan komen. Een gezond stel hersenen had ik, ja ja, en daarom was ik zelf niet op deze simpele mogelijkheid gekomen.  
  
Ik begon me af te vragen wat het dan wel was dat Voldemort in mij zag.  
  
Alle dreuzels die ik al gedood had? Dat ik uit handen van het ministerie had weten te blijven?  
  
Zo viel ik uiteindelijk in slaap. Een onrustige slaap, met dromen waarin ik beurtelings betrapt werd door schouwers van het ministerie, of door Voldemort werd gedood.  
  
Vroeg in de ochtend werd ik wakker, totaal niet uitgerust.  
  
Na een vlug ontbijt werd de tent ingepakt, en toen de zon eenmaal goed begon te schijnen waren we weer op weg.  
  
Het was een steil pad waar we op liepen, en al snel waren we alle drie te zeer buiten adem om nog lange gesprekken te houden. Ik had onderweg een lange stevige tak opgeraapt, waarop ik kon steunen.  
  
Zo liepen we zwijgend verder, steeds maar verder het gebergte in. Na een paar uur gelopen te hebben hielden we stil bij een stroompje, dat met veel geraas van de berghelling kwam storten.  
  
Daar aten we een karige lunch, en ik vulde de veldfles die ik bij me had met het modderige water uit het stroompje.  
  
Het pad werd moeilijker begaanbaar. Er stonden nu overal doornige struiken, waar onze gewaden aan bleven hangen, en die zorgden voor vele krassen op armen en benen.  
  
Hoog boven ons liepen dieren, maar ik kon niet goed zien wat het waren.  
  
Misschien wel gewoon gemzen.  
  
Dat hoopte ik maar, want ik zat niet te wachten op problemen met een of ander vraatzuchtig fabeldier. Het pad kwam uit bij een splitsing, en Lucius keek weer op het oude stuk perkament dat hij bij zich had. Ik keek over zijn schouder mee.  
  
Ik zag een kaart waarop met verschillende getallen en tekens een soort van routes waren uitgezet, maar ik kon er in ieder geval totaal niet op zien of we nu het linker of het rechter pad moesten nemen.  
  
Lucius blijkbaar ook niet, want hij keek Mcnair en mij ook vragend aan.  
  
Uiteindelijk kozen we voor het linker pad. Dat was breder dan het rechter, en het leek erop dat dit pad naar omlaag ging, in plaats van verder omhoog.  
  
We liepen een tijdje op het pad, en het bleek inderdaad omlaag te gaan. Na de schijnbaar eindeloze klim naar boven was dit een welkome verandering, en al snel kwam er weer een gesprek op gang.  
  
'Stel dat Perkamentus ons voor is', zei Mcnair, 'wat doen we dan'?  
  
' Praten', zei Lucius, 'daar komen we toch voor'?  
  
'Reuzen willen niets liever dan weer gewoon terug komen, zonder dat er moeilijk wordt gedaan als er eens een dreuzel opgegeten wordt'.  
  
'Wij kunnen ze dat bieden, Perkamentus niet'.  
  
'Als mijn vermoeden juist is, stuurt Perkamentus vast iemand als Hagrid hier heen'.  
  
'Die grote sukkel, dat moet een makkie zijn om die onderuit te halen'.  
  
'Misschien wel', zei ik, 'maar we weten natuurlijk niet wat hij van Perkamentus aan informatie mee krijgt, en of er nog anderen gaan komen'.  
  
'Dat zien we dan wel weer', zei lucius. Het pad werd nu alsmaar breder, en uiteindelijk kwam het uit in een soort vallei. Enorme rotsblokken lagen overal, maar wat het meest opviel, was dat er een soort muur van was gemaakt aan de andere kant van de vlakte waar we over uit keken.  
  
Mijn hart begon sneller te slaan. Het kon niet anders dan dat we in de buurt waren.  
  
Gelukkig eerder dan dat ik had verwacht, maar ik kreeg toch een wat angstig gevoel.  
  
We hadden dan wel onze toverstokken, maar tegen een complete reuzen nederzetting waren we met zijn drieën nooit opgewassen. Dan was het verdwijnselen voor je leven.  
  
En wat zou dat voor nut hebben? Als we daarna aan Voldemort moesten gaan opbiechten dat we hadden gefaald?  
  
Niet veel dus. 'Jullie blijven allebei rustig', waarschuwde Lucius. 'Ik voer in eerste instantie het woord, jullie houden je op de achtergrond'.  
  
'Het is belangrijk dat we elkaar niet afvallen'. 'Zeg geen dingen waar je niet honderd procent zeker van bent, en laat je niet uit de tent lokken'.  
  
'reuzen staan bekend als echte ruzie zoekers, we moeten ze dus geen excuus geven ons aan te vallen'.  
  
Mcnair en ik knikten. Heel rustig begonnen we nu over de vlakte naar de muur van rotsblokken te lopen. Ondertussen keek ik steeds voorzichtig om me heen. Ik had het idee dat ik van alle kanten bekeken werd.  
  
De muur kwam steeds dichterbij, en nog steeds was er niets te zien of te horen. Verschillende vogels waren aan het zingen, en op een stuk grasland verderop stonden een paar berggeiten te grazen. Alles bij elkaar deed het me bij nader inzien totaal niet op een reuzen nederzetting lijken. Er lag nergens afval, en het stonk ook niet.  
  
We kwamen aan bij die muur, en liepen er omheen. Achter de muur was een reusachtige grot in de bergwand. Weer keken we elkaar aan.  
  
'We gaan naar binnen', zei Lucius.  
  
En dus liepen we de enorme ingang van de grot binnen.  
  
Er viel voldoende licht door de opening om redelijk ver de grot in te kunnen kijken.  
  
Ik zag een enorme ronde ruimte, waar zeker weten een reus in zijn volle lengte rechtop in had kunnen staan. Maar op een grote stapel botten en wat keien en ander afval na, was er niets te zien. Lucius vloekte binnensmonds.  
  
We hadden een reuzen dorp gevonden ja, maar er was geen reus meer te bekennen, en het leek erop dat ze hier ook al een tijdje niet meer waren geweest.  
  
'Wat doen we nu'?  
  
ik flapte de vraag eruit.  
  
'wat dacht je van verder zoeken', zei Lucius.  
  
Ik keek hem wat schaapachtig aan, het was ook een heel stomme vraag.  
  
We liepen de grot weer uit en bekeken het veld ervoor nog eens goed. De stenen muur zag eruit alsof hij er al meerdere jaren zo bijstond, en vanaf deze kant bekeken leek het de ideale plaats om de nacht er door te brengen. We besloten dus om de volgende ochtend pas weer verder te gaan. 


	4. Van de tent in de kast

Het regende.  
  
Met bakken tegelijk kwam het hemelvocht naar beneden zetten. We zaten nog in onze tent, met de vage hoop dat het snel zou ophouden met regenen.  
  
In de tussentijd liep ik de spullen in mijn tas na: nog 2 schone gewaden, 2 paar sokken, drakenhuid handschoenen, een boek met wetenswaardigheden over reuzen, een rol perkament, schrijfgerei, een aantal pakken met eten. (worstjes en kaas vooral)  
  
Echt veel was het dus al niet meer. Het moest niet al te lang meer gaan duren voor we reuzen zouden vinden.  
  
De regen werd minder, en we besloten om te gaan.  
  
Met toverkracht was de tent snel ingepakt, en ik pakte mijn eigen toverstok en sprak  
  
"non pluvius" uit over mijn tas, zodat hij water afstotend werd. De anderen volgden mijn voorbeeld.  
  
'Slim' zei Lucius, 'dat idee was nog niet bij me opgekomen.'  
  
'Komt mijn gezonde verstand toch nog eens van pas', grinnikte ik. Het volgende probleem deed zich al gelijk aan: er was geen andere weg uit deze vallei, dan de weg die we gekomen waren.  
  
Dit betekende dat we het hele pad weer terug moesten lopen, en daarna het veel gevaarlijkere rechterpad alsnog moesten nemen.  
  
Ik was blij dat ik mijn steun en toeverlaat in de vorm van een stevige tak nog niet had weggegooid. Helaas werkte de "non pluvius" spreuk niet op personen: binnen 5 minuten waren we alledrie doorweekt, en verkleumd tot op het bot.  
  
Was het eerst zwaar irritant geweest om steeds omhoog te moeten lopen, door de regen was het nu tien keer erger. We deden er dan ook uren over om terug bij de splitsing te komen, en namen toen het rechter pad.  
  
Het pad was heel steil, en erg smal. We konden niet naast elkaar lopen.  
  
Ook hier maakte de regen het er niet beter op: het pad was redelijk modderig, en ik verloor mijn evenwicht en gleed weer een tiental meters terug naar beneden. Mcnair en Lucius proestten het uit. Ik was heel wat minder blij, ik zag eruit als een verzopen kat met een krokant laagje modder.  
  
Door de regen werd de hoeveelheid modder op mijn gewaad gelukkig wel snel minder, en we klauterden verder omhoog. Ik had het koud, en ik had het totaal niet meer naar mijn zin.  
  
Het lopen ging nog wel, maar ik zag er uit als de eerste de beste zwerver en mijn haar hing in lange modderige slierten langs mijn gezicht naar beneden en mijn schoenen stonden vol water.  
  
Het werd middag, en we besloten om door te lopen, want niemand had zin om ergens midden in de regen te gaan zitten eten.  
  
Eindelijk, halverwege de middag werd het droog. Toen we op een klein rotsachtig plateautje aankwamen besloten we alsnog wat te gaan eten. Al snel brandde er een groot vuur, en ik ging er zo dicht mogelijk naast zitten.  
  
'Heb je het nu nog koud', vroeg Lucius.  
  
'Aansteller'  
  
Ik keek diep beledigd, waarop Mcnair en Lucius weer moesten lachen.  
  
'Ja lach maar zei ik, durf eens te zeggen dat jullie het niet koud hebben.' Dat durfden ze niet, en als snel zaten we met zijn drieën om het vuur lekker warm te worden.  
  
Het was bijna heerlijk na alle modder en regen om gemakkelijk bij een warm vuur te zitten, en het liefst had ik nog lang zo gezeten.  
  
Aangezien het nu droog was gebruikte ik snel een spreuk die me weer enigszins toonbaar maakte, en weer moesten Lucius en Mcnair lachen.  
  
Helaas moesten we gewoon verder, en al veel te snel hees ik mijn tas weer op mijn rug.  
  
Het pad waar we nu op liepen werd weer wat breder, en we konden weer naast elkaar lopen. 'Hoeveel reuzen wonen er eigenlijk verscholen in dit gebergte' vroeg ik.  
  
'Ik geloof dat er een aantal verschillende nederzettingen zijn', zei Lucius, 'maar dat weet ik niet helemaal zeker, omdat het ministerie er geen documentatie over  
  
wil vrijgeven.'  
  
'Dus je hebt ook geen idee wat we uiteindelijk gaan vinden', vroeg ik weer.  
  
'Nee', zei Lucius 'het kunnen een heleboel reuzen zijn, of slechts een klein groepje, ik heb geen flauw idee.  
  
Ik hoop alleen dat het niet al te lang meer duurt voordat we iemand vinden hier, Voldemort zal het niet leuk vinden dat het zoveel tijd in beslag neemt.'  
  
'Zolang we geen uil krijgen met een vervloekte brief zal het wel meevallen' zei Mcnair.  
  
We moesten alle drie lachen om dat idee, en de sfeer in ons kleine groepje werd er beter door.  
  
Het was nu een uur of vijf, en nog steeds hadden we niets gezien dat ons het idee gaf ook maar enigszins in de buurt te zijn.  
  
'Wat doen we', zei Mcnair, 'eerst eten en dan zo lang mogelijk verder lopen of nu zo lang mogelijk doorlopen en dan pas laat eten?'  
  
'Volgens mij denk jij aan niets anders dan eten' grinnikte ik.  
  
'Vind je het gek zei Mcnair, ik eet nu al twee en een halve dag niets anders dan droog brood met kaas of worstjes.  
  
Een normale gezonde maaltijd zou ik nu niet afslaan.'  
  
'Oké, we eten nu, en lopen dan zo lang mogelijk door' zei Lucius.  
  
Haastig werd er een vuur aangelegd, en al snel zaten we te eten.  
  
Worstjes en brood met kaas, en elk van ons had een grote kom hete thee.  
  
Na het eten ruimden we alles weer haastig op en liepen verder.  
  
Ik vroeg me af hoe vaak ik nog de blaren onder mijn voeten zou moeten weg toveren terwijl we verder omhoog liepen.  
  
Het begon nu ook kouder te worden, omdat we nu een stuk hoger in de bergen waren.  
  
'Help me eraan herinneren dat we een viavia in elkaar flansen als we in dat dorp zijn aangekomen, zodat we de volgende keer niet meer heel dat eind hoeven te lopen' zei ik.  
  
'Een bijzonder slim idee', begon Lucius, 'maar ik denk dat ik er toch liever verschijnsel als ik eenmaal weet waar ik moet zijn.'  
  
Er keek gelukkig niemand naar mijn knalrode gezicht, wat een domme opmerking had ik gemaakt.  
  
Gelukkig zei niemand er meer wat over terwijl we over een berg stenen en modder heen klauterden die midden op het pad lag. Waarschijnlijk had er eerder een lawine plaatsgevonden hier, en ik hoopte maar dat wij er geen zouden zien.  
  
Het begon weer donker te worden, en het werd moeilijker onze weg te vinden.  
  
Ik pakte mijn toverstok en zei "lumos". Het lichtje dat aan het eind van mijn toverstok verscheen verlichtte het pad voor me en wierp donkere schaduwen op de bergwand naast me.  
  
Net op het moment dat ik wilde zeggen dat ik het alsmaar omhoog lopen niet lang meer vol zou houden begon het pad langzaam weer omlaag te lopen.  
  
Ik slaakte een zucht van verlichting, en ook bij Lucius en Mcnair kon ik enige tevreden zuchten horen. Het was nu een uur of negen, en ik had er eigenlijk allang genoeg van voor vandaag. Ik was volledig versleten van al het lopen, ook al waren we vandaag wat later van start gegaan. Gelukkig had ik de tweede nacht niet meer van die nare dromen gehad, en was ik wat uitgeruster geweest.  
  
Toch begon de lange tocht nu zijn tol te eisen.  
  
Nog altijd liep Lucius door, en ik durfde niet te vragen of we al konden stoppen om de tent op te zetten. Na een tijdje werd het pad nog breder, en doordat we nu weer lager kwamen waren er ook meer planten langs het pad, en langs de hellingen naast ons.  
  
Ik hield mijn toverstok boven mijn hoofd zodat ik wat verder vooruit op het pad kon kijken, en zag dat het even verderop een scherpe bocht maakte.  
  
Net voorbij de bocht lag een grote kei, en Lucius stopte en leunde ertegenaan.  
  
'Hier maken we kamp' zei hij.  
  
De woorden hadden zijn mond amper verlaten of ik hoorde een raar geluid. Snel fluisterde ik "nox" en het lichtje aan mijn toverstok doofde gelijk.  
  
Het gevolg was dat ik nu helemaal geen hand voor ogen meer zag, en het geluid van naderende voetstappen werd gelijk een stuk luider.  
  
Mijn adem stokte in mijn keel toen ik een grote gedaante in onze richting zag komen. Met groot bedoelde ik werkelijk reusachtig, ik schat zo een meter of vijftien.  
  
'Wel wel wel, wat hebben we hier', vroeg een krakende zware stem.  
  
Ik kon geen woord uitbrengen, ik staarde maar naar de enorme man die voor me stond. In de duisternis zag ik dat hij, ik dacht tenminste dat het een hij was omdat de stem zo zwaar was geweest, een broek aanhad van het vel van een dier, met de haren nog aan de buitenkant. Het zag er erg primitief uit, en de enorme voeten staken in een soort van half open sandalen. Ik kon me vergissen, maar de voeten leken me behoorlijk harig.  
  
'Wel, kunnen de kleine dreuzels niet praten?'  
  
'We zijn zeker geen smerige dreuzels', zij Lucius, 'en ik hoorde de afkeer in zijn stem terwijl hij het woord dreuzel zei.'  
  
'Whaaahaahaa', hoorde ik de reus lachen, 'tovenaars dan?  
  
Heeft het ministerie jullie niet verteld dat het gevaarlijk is voor miezerige kleine tovenaars hier in dit gebergte?'  
  
Ik hoorde ook afkeer in de stem van de reus terwijl hij het woord ministerie zei. Voor ik wist wat er gebeurde had de reus ons opgepakt en hield ons voor zijn gezicht.  
  
'Wel wel wel, wat moet ik met jullie. Ik breng jullie maar bij Cyrus, die zal wel weten wat met jullie te doen.'  
  
'We komen om te onderhandelen uit naam van Voldemort, begon Mcnair'  
  
'Wel wel wel, dat zullen we dan nog wel eens zien zei de reus weer, en hij hield ons stevig vast terwijl hij met grote stappen het pad af begon te lopen. Ik was doodsbang, en was bijna verdwijnseld, het was een wonder dat ik me in had weten te houden. Blijkbaar vonden Mcnair en Lucius het ook beter om nu niets te zeggen, en we lieten ons door de reus verder dragen. Maar waarheen? En wat stond ons te wachten?  
  
Het duurde niet lang of de reus begon langzamer te lopen, en ik keek voorzichtig wat verder dan de vloer ergens ver onder mij. Wat ik zag verbijsterde me. Op verschillende plaatsen in de berghelling tegenover me zag ik licht van vuren. De reus had ons regelrecht naar zijn dorp gebracht.  
  
Bij een enorme hut bleef de reus staan. Er scheen licht door gaten in de muur naar buiten, en ik zag dat de hut gebouwd was van grote rotsblokken en enorme boomstammen, kunstig op en in elkaar gestapeld. Een enorme houten deur was zichtbaar, en de reus klopte erop.  
  
'Wie haalt het in zijn hoofd me zo laat nog te storen' klonk een stem.  
  
'Ik ben het, Seriphos,' sprak onze reus, 'ik breng bezoekers mee.'  
  
De deur werd open gesmeten, en een enorme gestalte verscheen in het licht dat nu rijkelijk naar buiten scheen.  
  
Het was ook een enorme reus, een man, en hij had een ketting om zijn nek hangen die duidelijk van botten en enorme tanden was gemaakt.  
  
Zijn gezicht was verbaasd, en zijn enorme borstelige wenkbrauwen waren gefronst.  
  
'Kom binnen oude vriend', zei hij.  
  
Hij deed een stap opzij, en Seriphos stapte naar binnen.  
  
Als ik niet zo verschrikkelijk bang was geweest had ik me misschien verbaasd over de inrichting van de hut. De kamer waar we in terecht kwamen was enorm, en er stonden enorme meubels in. Zeer primitief, maar duidelijk dingen die voor stoelen en banken moesten doorgaan. Op de vloer lag een kleed van verschillende aan elkaar genaaide geitenvellen. Het zag er nogal versleten uit.  
  
Seriphos zette ons neer in het midden van het vertrek. Even overwoog ik nog om er snel vandoor te gaan, maar tot op dit moment hadden de beiden reuzen nog niets gedaan dat leek op een dreiging, en ik hoopte maar dat dit zo zou blijven.  
  
'Wel, wat brengt deze drie dreuzels hier?  
  
Weten ze niet dat wij reuzen', de reus pauzeerde even, 'ze opeten?'  
  
'Het zijn tovenaars Cyrus, dat zeiden ze net toen ik ze vond.'  
  
'Wel, wat brengt drie tovenaars hier zo laat op de avond?  
  
Ik neem aan dat jullie niet hierheen zijn komen lopen voor het avondeten?'  
  
Seriphos en Cyrus lachten luid, en het leek of de wanden van de hut trilden onder het bulderende gelach.  
  
'Waar lachen jullie zo om', vroeg een stem achter ons.  
  
Ik kon me vergissen, maar dit leek me een vrouwen stem, en ik draaide me om, om te kijken.  
  
Ik zag een reuzin, met erg lang krullend bruin haar. Ze had een vriendelijk gezicht, maar dat kon ik niet met zekerheid zeggen.  
  
'Ach, kleine mensjes. Hoe komen die hier?'  
  
'Aan komen lopen', zei Cyrus.  
  
De enorme vrouw liep naar ons toe en zakte op haar knieën. Nu torende ze nog een aantal meters boven ons uit, maar het was in ieder geval prettig dat ze niet gelijk over eten begon.  
  
'Ik ben Mycene, stelde ze zichzelf voor. Dat zijn Cyrus, mijn echtgenoot, en Seriphos.'  
  
'Lucius Malfidus, stelde Lucius zichzelf voor, en dit zijn Walden Mcnair, en Vivian Walraven.  
  
'Mcnair?' 'Zei je Mcnair? 'Ik ken die naam ergens van, zei Seriphos.'  
  
'Dat zou denk ik wel kunnen zei Mcnair' . 'Mijn moeder heeft mij altijd verteld dat er een reus in onze familie was.'  
  
Lucius en ik keken Mcnair aan. 'Had je dat niet eerder kunnen vertellen' snauwde Lucius.  
  
Mcnair keek opeens erg benauwd.  
  
'Wacht even', begon Cyrus, 'ik ben ook niet dom.'  
  
'Jij schaamt je ervoor een reus in je familie te hebben of niet?'  
  
'Ik ik, ik, stamelde Mcnair, ik, nu ja, een beetje misschien dan.'  
  
'Een beetje' schreeuwden Cyrus en Seriphos in koor.  
  
Cyrus deed een stap dichterbij, de grond trilde onder de dreunende voetstap.  
  
'Wacht Cyrus wacht kwam Mycene ertussen, laten we eerst eens horen wat deze tovenaars hier komen doen.'  
  
Cyrus keek zijn vrouw aan. 'Wat ben je toch altijd verstandig' begon hij.  
  
Mycene glimlachte en dirigeerde iedereen naar een zitplaats. Ze moest ons een voor een op een bank tillen, want zonder toverkracht had het ons nooit gelukt daarop te klimmen.  
  
Daarna verdween ze in een andere kamer.  
  
Niet veel later kwam ze terug met drie enorme kommen thee, en 3 schaaltjes die in vergelijking met de kommen niet zo groot waren, maar die ik amper met twee handen vast kon houden. Wij kregen alledrie zo een schaal, en er bleek ook thee in te zitten. Hoe moest ik ooit die sloot thee weg krijgen?  
  
Cyrus bromde tevreden onder zijn enorme snor, en keek zijn vrouw met een glimlach aan.  
  
'Steek van wal', zei hij tegen ons.  
  
Lucius begon.  
  
'Heer Voldemort stuurt ons.'  
  
'Voldemort? De grote verader? Hij die ons met alle problemen heeft laten zitten toen hij ineens van de aardbodem verdween? Hij die ervoor gezorgd heeft dat we nu meer dan ooit door het ministerie in het nauw gedreven worden? Hij die ervoor gezorgd heeft dat velen van ons door tovenaars om het leven zijn gebracht omdat we niet weer terug wilden naar een bestaan in botte ellende hier in de bergen?'  
  
Cyrus keek bijzonder boos, en Seriphos knikte en maakte een gebaar waaruit ik opmaakte dat we heel erg op onze hoede moesten zijn.  
  
Mycene verplaatste haar hand van haar been naar de schouder van haar man. 'Laat ze uitpraten' zei ze.  
  
Lucius schraapte zijn keel. 'Die ja', begon hij, 'maar ik neem aan dat je niet op de hoogte bent van het hele verhaal.''Sta mij toe een kleine uitleg te geven.'  
  
Cyrus was even stil, maar bromde toen instemmend. 'In oktober, 14 jaar geleden, werd Voldemort door een ongelukkig toeval door een vloek getroffen en verdween. Iedereen dacht dat hij voorgoed verdwenen was. Velen van ons voelden ons alleen achtergelaten en hulpeloos zonder onze meester. Maar Voldemort zou Voldemort niet zijn als hij niet zijn voorzorgsmaatregelen had genomen. Nog niet zo heel lang geleden heeft hij een manier gevonden om terug te keren in een sterfelijk lichaam, om zo zijn oude macht te kunnen herwinnen. De spreuk lukte, en dankzij het bloed van een jongen genaamd Harry Potter is hij nu sterker dan ooit. Daarom stelt Voldemort voor dat jullie je weer bij hem aansluiten, zodat hij alsnog zijn oude beloftes waar kan maken.'  
  
'Ho ho ho', zei Seriphos gelijk. 'Hij laat ons stikken, en nu verwacht hij dat we zomaar naar hem terug lopen?'  
  
Seriphos keek Cyrus aan. 'Je gaat me nu toch niet vertellen dat je daar gelijk mee akkoord gaat toch?'  
  
'Nee Seriphos, je weet dat ik dit soort beslissingen niet alleen kan nemen. Morgen roepen we iedereen bij elkaar en blazen de reuzenhoorn.  
  
Ik weet zeker dat in ieder geval Brontes aan de oproep gehoor zal geven.' Ik had de enorme schaal nog steeds in mijn handen, en er zat nog steeds een aanzienlijke hoeveelheid thee in. De reuzen hadden hun kommen in een paar teugen leeg gedronken, maar ik zat hier hulpeloos met een enorm zware schaal in mijn handen en ik wist niet wat ik ermee aanmoest. Ik keek in de schaal van Mcnair en zag daar ook nog een ruime hoeveelheid thee in zitten.  
  
Mycene liep op ons af en moest lachen toen ze onze hulpeloze gezichten zag en de hoeveelheid thee die nog over was.  
  
'Sorry, zei ze, we zijn niet gewend aan kleine gasten.'  
  
Ze nam de schalen van ons over, en liep terug naar het andere vertrek. Ik ging er van uit dat het gewoon een keuken zou zijn, en ik was best nieuwsgierig hoe die eruit zou zien. Tot nu toe viel het me allemaal verschrikkelijk mee, maar het was me niet ontgaan dat Cyrus het hele dorp bij elkaar wilde roepen morgen, en ik had geen flauw idee hoeveel reuzen dat wel niet zouden zijn. En wat was een reuzenhoorn? 'Het lijkt me handiger als jullie vannacht hier slapen, ik kan niet garanderen dat mijn mensen niet op leuke gedachten zouden komen als ze morgen ergens drie slapende tovenaars zagen liggen. Mycene, wat denk je?'  
  
'Dat lijkt me verstandig ja' zei ze, 'ik zal kijken of ze niet in de voorraad kamer kunnen.' Daar zaten we dan, in de voorraad kamer. We hadden alledrie een redelijk comfortabel bed, van een berg droog hooi.  
  
Het rook erg lekker, alleen het kraakte en knisperde nogal als je je bewoog.  
  
'Nog weer een dag langer wachten' mopperde Lucius.  
  
'Vind je het gek' vroeg ik, 'die lui hebben niets dan ellende meegemaakt, en willen nu een verstandige keuze maken.  
  
Ik vond die Mycene trouwens erg aardig voor een reus, het lijkt me een verstandige vrouw.'  
  
'Die indruk kreeg ik ook ja, zei Mcnair, ook verstandig dat ze ons verteld heeft dat ze nog een dochter hebben, ik had me rot geschrokken als er morgen ineens een andere reus die deur open had getrokken.  
  
Mycene had bij het verlaten van het voorraadhok nog snel verteld dat ze een 16 jaar oude dochter hadden die Ariadna heette. 'Als jullie het niet erg vinden, dan ga ik nu gelijk slapen, ik ben moe en ik wil morgen graag uitgerust zijn' zei ik.  
  
'Ga vooral je gang' zei Lucius, 'we zouden niet willen dat je morgen chagrijnig bent.'  
  
In het donker stak ik mijn tong uit, wat hij gelukkig niet zag. De volgende ochtend was alles nog heel stil toen ik wakker werd. Ik lag op mijn rug en staarde naar het plafond dat zich vele meters boven mij bevond.  
  
Wat zou deze dag ons brengen? Waren alle reuzen zo gemakkelijk en rustig als degene die we nu hadden ontmoet?  
  
In mijn gedachten liet ik ze allemaal nog een keer de revue passeren.  
  
Seriphos, een oude wantrouwende man die toch vriendelijk bleek te zijn. Cyrus, de leider, snel opgejaagd maar met een enorm respect voor zijn vrouw. Mycene, zachtaardig en intelligent.  
  
Ik vroeg me af hoe de dochter, Ariadna zou zijn. Naast me hoorde ik Mcnair bewegen. Hij geeuwde luid en kwam half overeind.  
  
'Lekker geslapen' vroeg ik. 'En, het is maar dat je het weet, maar er zit nogal wat hooi in je haar.'  
  
Mcnair streek met zijn hand door zijn haar en plukte er een aanzienlijke hoeveelheid hooi uit.  
  
'Redelijk, voor als je je bedenkt dat we nu in een huis vol reuzen in een voorraad kast zitten.'  
  
Lucius bromde wat en draaide zich om.  
  
'Moeten we hem wakker maken?'  
  
'Dat is misschien wel handig, dan kunnen we nog even snel overleggen' zei Mcnair.  
  
Ik kwam wat verder overeind en schudde Lucius heen en weer. 'Wakker worden slaapkop.'  
  
Voor ik erop bedacht was haalde Lucius uit met zijn arm en raakte me vol in mijn gezicht.  
  
'Auw, die maak ik dus echt nooit van mijn leven meer wakker.'  
  
'Wat', zei Lucius slaperig. Hij kwam overeind en wreef de slaap uit zijn ogen.  
  
Ik wreef over mijn brandende wang. Dat deed goed pijn.  
  
'Ben jij altijd zo agressief?'  
  
Lucius keek een beetje schaapachtig. 'Sorry, ik neem aan dat ik je net een mep verkocht heb?'  
  
'Hoe raad je het zo' zei ik. Even later zaten we al fluisterend in een gesprek.  
  
'Ik ben benieuwd wat er straks gaat gebeuren.'  
  
'Het hele dorp, hoeveel reuzen zullen dat wel niet zijn?'  
  
'Moeten we nog wat speciaals doen?'  
  
Lucius zuchtte, 'laat mij het woord maar voeren, dan kunnen jullie er eventueel aanvullingen op geven.Ik hoop dat ze een beetje makkelijk te overtuigen zijn.'  
  
Ik dacht hardop na: 'ze voelen zich wel heel erg in de steek gelaten door Voldemort, als ik hen was zou ik ook niet staan te springen om gelijk terug te komen.'  
  
'Nee' zei Mcnair, 'zeker niet na alle ellende die het ze gebracht heeft.'  
  
'Misschien moeten we een tegenprestatie leveren', opperde ik, 'om onze goede wil te tonen.'  
  
'Beter van niet, als ze daar zelf mee komen moet het maar, maar ik doe dit het liefst met zo min mogelijk moeite en poespas, wie weet wat ze van ons vragen als we het voorstellen' zei Lucius.  
  
'Ik begin aardig honger te krijgen', zei Mcnair.  
  
'Jij denkt inderdaad aan niets anders dan eten' zei Lucius.  
  
Ik grinnikte, 'nou ik zou anders ook best wat lusten, zullen we kijken of we zelf nog wat hebben, of moeten we wachten tot iemand zich herinnert dat wij hier in de kast zitten?'  
  
'Laten we nog even wachten, het staat een beetje raar als er ineens iemand binnenkomt en wij zitten hier uitgebreid te eten' zei Lucius. Een paar minuten later klonk er een luide bons op de deur, die daarna open gedaan werd. Het was Mycene.  
  
'Lekker geslapen' vroeg ze.  
  
We knikten alledrie instemmend.  
  
'Kom maar mee, dan gaan we ontbijten, en dan stel ik jullie voor aan Ariadna. Die zit te springen van ongeduld, ze heeft nog nooit een tovenaar of dreuzel gezien!'  
  
We stonden alledrie op en liepen achter Mycene aan. 'Cyrus is al weg' zei ze. 'Die is iedereen bij elkaar aan het roepen.'  
  
We kwamen aan in een kamer waar een enorme houten tafel stond. Aan de tafel zat een meisje, zodra ze ons zag stond ze op en rende naar ons toe.  
  
'Ik ben Ariadna' zei ze snel. Oh mam, wat zijn ze klein! Zijn dit nu echt tovenaars?'  
  
Ik vond haar meteen grappig, het enthousiasme droop bijna van haar gezicht.  
  
We stelden ons zelf netjes aan haar voor, en ze glunderde bij het horen van onze namen.  
  
'Wat klinkt dat raar, die namen, heel anders dan bij ons.'  
  
'Nou, jouw eigen naam zou bij ons ook prima kunnen hoor Ariadna', zei ik.  
  
'Ik heb een aantal kussens op de stoelen gelegd, ik hoop dat jullie zo bij de tafel kunnen' zei Mycene. 'Mam, mam, mag ik ze optillen?'  
  
Mycene glimlachte, 'ze zijn geen speelgoed hoor Ariadna.'  
  
Ariadna keek beteuterd. Ik liep naar haar toe. 'Nou voorruit, zet me maar op een stoel' lachte ik.  
  
Ariadna's gezicht klaarde gelijk op. Ze pakte me heel voorzichtig beet en zette me op een stoel. Niet alleen zat de stapel kussens bijzonder ongemakkelijk en wankel, ik kon nog steeds amper mijn handen boven het tafelblad uitsteken.  
  
'Ojee, dit gaat niet lukken' zei Mycene.  
  
'Hebben we mijn oude kinderstoel niet nog ergens staan?'  
  
Ariadna rende zonder op het antwoord te wachten weg, en kwam even later terug met een grote versie van eenzelfde soort kinderstoel als dat wij gebruiken.  
  
Ze zette de stoel aan de tafel, en plukte mij van mijn wankele stapel kussens.  
  
Vanaf het blad van de stoel kon ik in ieder geval bij de tafel, en er was nog genoeg ruimte voor Mcnair en Lucius.  
  
Daar zaten we dan, op een kinderstoel. Mycene zette een enorm bord voor ons neer, het was groot genoeg voor ons drieën.  
  
Er verschenen nog meer spullen op tafel. Een enorm brood, een groot stuk vlees, een grote kan, een grote ketel en een stel raar uitziende enorm grote wortelen. Mycene sneed een plak van het brood. Die plak was groot genoeg voor ons om met zijn drieën van te kunnen eten. 'Vlees erop?'  
  
We keken elkaar aan. 'Wat voor vlees is dat,' vroeg ik voorzichtig.  
  
'Gewone berggeit, niets bijzonders. Je kunt ook wortel nemen, als je dat veiliger lijkt, ze smaken een beetje zoet, en komen van planten die we zelf gekweekt hebben.'  
  
'Ik heb toch liever vlees' zei Mcnair. Lucius en ik knikten ook, ten teken dat wij dat ook vonden.  
  
Even later zaten we te eten. Het was allemaal wat onhandig, maar met veel pijn en moeite lukte het ons toch om een fatsoenlijke hap brood met vlees naar binnen te werken.  
  
Ariadna at een bord met iets dat leek op havermout, en keek ons na elke hap snel even aan.  
  
Ik vond het wel grappig dat ze duidelijk zo geïnteresseerd was in ons.  
  
Zodra Ariadna haar bord leeg had wendde ze zich weer tot ons.  
  
'Hoe zien jullie huizen eruit', vroeg ze.  
  
Mcnair legde uit: 'Nou eigenlijk verschillen de meeste huizen niet zoveel van dit huis, maar dan alles een stuk kleiner. Jij zou er beslist niet in kunnen staan, als je al door de deur zou passen.'  
  
'Waar spelen jullie kinderen mee?'  
  
Ik grinnikte. 'Met van alles, van poppen tot kinderbezems die laag over de grond kunnen vliegen.  
  
'VLIEGEN? Mam, mag ik ook eens vliegen? Ah toe?'  
  
'Geen sprake van' zei Mycene, 'reuzen vliegen niet.'  
  
'En dat toveren, wat houd dat precies in?'  
  
Ik pakte mijn toverstok. 'Wacht even, ik wil geen gerotzooi in mijn huis' Mycene keek angstig naar de toverstok.  
  
'Niets om je druk te maken, we kunnen ook hele leuke dingen hiermee doen hoor', zei ik terwijl ik met mijn toverstok zwaaide.  
  
"Orchidea"  
  
Een bosje bloemen verscheen zomaar uit het niets.  
  
'Ooh, das gaaf' Ariadna keek ademloos naar het bosje bloemen in mijn handen. 'Wil je ze hebben?'  
  
'Ja graag'. Ariadna sprong van haar stoel en rende naar onze kinderstoel toe. Heel voorzichtig nam ze het bosje bloemen van me over en rook eraan. 'Heerlijk' Met een klap hoorden we de deur dicht slaan. Cyrus was binnen gekomen.  
  
'Zijn jullie allemaal uitgegeten? Mee komen dan.' Waarom was hij nu ineens zo kortaf? Had hij net met anderen gesproken en waren die het niet met hem eens geweest? 


	5. De reuzenhoorn

Achter Cyrus aan liepen we allemaal naar buiten. Ariadne liep ook mee.  
  
'Nee' zei Cyrus kortaf. 'jij blijft thuis.'  
  
'Waarom?' Vroeg Ariadne teleurgesteld. 'Omdat jij nog veel te jong bent voor dit soort zaken, je moet je niet met zaken van grote mensen bemoeien.' Teleurgesteld draaide Ariadne zich om en liep weer terug naar binnen. Nu we bij daglicht buiten stonden kon ik pas goed zien hoe het er hier uitzag. Wat me eerder niet opgevallen was viel nu wel op: het huis van Cyrus was verreweg het grootste dat er stond, en het stond midden in een ronde cirkel waarbinnen alleen gras was. Ik dacht aan een soort van tuin, maar het zou ook best een andere betekenis kunnen hebben. Er waren nog meer huizen als dat van Cyrus, en ze stonden her en der verspreid over het terrein. Er liep een beekje midden door de vallei, en in de berghellingen zag ik een paar enorme gaten, dat zouden best eens grotten kunnen zijn dacht ik. In het midden van alles was een grote ronde cirkel van platgestampte aarde. In het midden van de cirkel was een enorme vuurplaats, waar houten banken omheen stonden. Het zou denk ik een goede plek voor een bijeenkomst zijn geweest, maar Cyrus liep door, met Mycene naast hem. We moesten rennen om ze bij te kunnen houden. We liepen op een pad dat een berghelling opliep, en al snel hoorde ik zachte stemmen die langzaam in volume aanzwollen. Ik ving flarden van gesprekken op.  
  
'Ik snap niet wat Cyrus wil met die dreuzels.' 'In de ketel en opeten zou ik zeggen' 'Voldemort, geen haar beter dan het ministerie'  
  
Ik begon te begrijpen waarom Cyrus net zo grimmig was geweest. En ik werd bang, wat als Cyrus ons niet kon beschermen tegen zijn woedende dorpsgenoten? Moesten we dan zo maar snel verdwijnselen? Wat moesten we dan aan Voldemort vertellen? Ik voelde mijn hart steeds wilder tekeer gaan toen het pad een bocht maakte en ik het vreemdste tafereel dat ik ooit gezien had in beeld kreeg.  
  
We waren aangekomen op een afgevlakt stuk berghelling, enorm groot, en voor me zag ik een stuk of twaalf reuzen. Ze zaten in een onregelmatige kring her en der verspreid over de vlakte. Sommigen hadden groepjes gevormd en zaten driftig te fluisteren met elkaar. In het midden van de kring stond een enorm ding, het leek een beetje op een grote toeter. Er begon een lampje te branden, zou dit dan die reuzenhoorn zijn waar Cyrus het gisteren avond over had gehad? Toen iedereen ons in de gaten kreeg was het gelijk helemaal stil. Angstaanjagend stil. Toen begon iedereen door elkaar te praten:  
  
'Hoe kun je dat nou doen.' 'En ook nog dat ongedierte in je huis laten slapen.' 'Opeten zou ik zeggen, wat maakt het uit dat het tovenaars zijn.' 'Vuile verraders zijn het, ik zou niet weten waarom we hier nog over moeten vergaderen.' 'Eerst horen wat ze te vertellen hebben' zei een ander. Degene die dat zei was een jonge reus, ik schat een jaar of twintig. Hij zag er netjes uit en keek vriendelijk uit zijn ogen. 'Ik krijg jou later nog wel vuile verader' zei een wat oudere jongen vlak naast hem. In tegenstelling tot de eerste jongen zag deze er helemaal niet netjes uit: zijn kleding was vuil en gerafeld, en hij keek nijdig naar de eerste jongen. Ik zag dat ze allebei bruin haar hadden, al was het haar van de ene een stuk langer dan dat van de ander. Ook hun gezichten hadden wel wat van elkaar weg, en ik vermoedde dat het broers waren, al had de een bruine ogen, en de andere groene. 'Stilte allemaal' zei Cyrus. Dreigend keek hij de kring rond. Iedereen was gelijk stil, het was duidelijk dat Cyrus de leider was, want iedereen keek toch wel met enig ontzag naar hem. Ik voelde me heel klein en nietig tussen al deze kolossale reuzen. Net of ik nog een heel klein kind was, dat iets stouts had gedaan. Ondertussen was Cyrus naar het midden van de kring gelopen, naar de enorme toeter. 'Is het echt nodig de hoorn te blazen Cyrus?' Degene die dat zei had zwart haar met hier en daar een grijze pluk en een chagrijnig gezicht, het meest opvallend waren zijn helder blauwe ogen. 'Huh' zei de reus naast hem. Hij zag er net zo chagrijnig uit, en al net zo oud. Hij had geheel grijs haar, en groene ogen. Hij zei het woord "huh" op een bijzonder ongeïnteresseerde manier, en keek ons vuil aan. 'Ja' zei Cyrus, 'ik vind het nodig om de hoorn te blazen, dit is een besluit dat we niet alleen kunnen nemen.' De toon waarop hij dat zei liet duidelijk merken dat hij geen tegenspraak meer duldde. De twee chagrijnige reuzen die gesproken hadden keken elkaar aan met een vernietigende blik in hun ogen.  
  
Zodra Cyrus op de hoorn blies deed iedereen zijn oren dicht. Een enorm hard gierend geluid kwam eruit, dat aanzwol en weer weg stierf. Het geluid werd weerkaatst tegen de berghellingen, en ik wist zeker dat het tot in de zeer wijde omtrek te horen zou zijn. Het duurde minstens een minuut voor Cyrus stopte met blazen, en er was niemand die niet opgelucht keek toen het gieren eindelijk ophield. Het bleef stil in de kring, en ik benutte de tijd door wat rond te kijken. Hier en daar zag ik een vriendelijk gezicht, maar er waren er genoeg met een vastberaden blik in de ogen. Toen ik wat aan het gezicht van al die enorm grote reuzen gewend was keek ik wat verder dan de kring. Een stuk hoger op de helling zag ik een paar gezichten snel wegduiken toen ik hun kant op keek. Even dacht ik Ariadne te herkennen, en ik moest moeite doen een glimlach te onderdrukken. Het leek erop dat de kinderen uit dit dorp zo hun eigen manier hadden om toch te horen wat er gezegd werd. Het wachten duurde eindeloos lang, en ik begon me af te vragen waarom Cyrus niet eerder op die hoorn had geblazen, en waar we nu op aan het wachten waren. Langzaam tikten de minuten weg, en nu ik geen dreigende opmerkingen meer hoorde, zakte ook het bonzen van mijn hart langzaamaan steeds verder weg. Minuten kropen voorbij, en ineens zag ik in de verte drie dingen aan komen vliegen. Wat was dat? Mycene had deze ochtend gezegd dat reuzen niet vlogen, dus wat kon het zijn? Cyrus zag het ook, en vloekte luid. 'Het ministerie' zei hij verbeten. 'Ik zei het toch, is het echt zo verstandig om de hoorn te blazen?' Het was dezelfde reus die net ook bezwaar had gemaakt. 'Morfeus, ik weet heus wel wat ik doe.' Cyrus liet zijn blik even op de reus die hij aangesproken had als Morfeus rusten en keek toen naar ons. 'Wel, tijd om je te bewijzen' zei hij tegen ons. 'Er komen drie van jullie vrienden aan, los het op.'  
  
Wat was dat makkelijk gezegd, wij hadden er toch niet om gevraagd op die stomme hoorn te blazen? En wat was eigenlijk het nut van dat ding? Er gebeurde helemaal niets mee! 'Kom hier' zei Lucius. Mcnair en ik kwamen gelijk dicht bij Lucius staan. 'Luister, we kunnen die dienstkloppers niet hier doden, dan stuurt het ministerie gelijk een wraak expeditie om erachter te komen wat er met ze gebeurd is. Een geheugenslot aanbrengen is ook riskant, dat valt op en kan verbroken worden. Een geheugenspreuk moet de truc doen, en dan maar hopen dat ze weer bij zinnen zijn als ze terug komen op hun kantoor.' Mcnair en ik knikten. 'Toverstokken dan maar in de aanslag niet?' 'Lijkt me handig Vivian,' zei Lucius. We grepen alle drie naar onze toverstokken, en het ontging me niet dat een aantal reuzen zich een stuk ongemakkelijker begonnen te voelen. De drie vliegende tovenaars kwamen steeds dichterbij, en ik voelde dat de spanning in onze groep zich steeds verder opbouwde. Snel gingen wij zo staan, dat we niet gelijk op zouden vallen. Even later landden de drie tovenaars en stapten van hun bezem. 'Van waar deze bijeenkomst Cyrus?' vroeg de ene, terwijl de andere twee rondkeken wie er allemaal aanwezig waren. 'Dat zijn jouw zaken niet' zei Cyrus knorrig. 'Nu' zei Lucius. Snel hadden we zwijgend afgesproken wie welke tovenaar voor zijn rekening zou nemen, en ik richtte mijn toverstok op mijn slachtoffer. "Amnesia" riepen we alledrie tegelijk. De drie tovenaars kregen een wazig blik in hun ogen en staarden voor zich uit. 'Er is niets aan de hand' zei Lucius snel, 'jullie gaan gewoon terug, het was een ongeluk dat er op de hoorn geblazen werd.' De drie tovenaars knikten wazig en stapten op hun bezem. 'Dank je de koekoek' zei er een. Al slingerend vlogen ze weg.  
  
Iedereen staarde ons aan. Ik stond er wat verlegen bij. Zo bijzonder was het toch niet wat we hadden gedaan? Daar dachten de reuzen blijkbaar anders over. 'Geweldig' zei de jongen die in het begin had gezegd dat het beter was eerst te luisteren. Als dank kreeg hij een stomp van de jongen naast hem, van wie ik vermoedde dat het zijn broer was. 'Nou wat geweldig,' kwam de chagrijnige reus die Cyrus met Morfeus had aangesproken erdoorheen. 'Nu vliegen die terug naar het ministerie en zitten we straks weer allemaal in de rats.' 'Wat hebben jullie nu precies gedaan?' Het was Mycene die dat vroeg, en ik zag nog even die flikkering van angst in haar ogen die ik vanmorgen ook had gezien toen ik een bosje bloemen voor Ariadne had getoverd. 'Een simpele amnesia spreuk' legde ik uit. 'Ze kunnen zich nu niet meer herinneren dat ze ons hier gezien hebben, en denken dat er niets aan de hand is.' Cyrus keek achterdochtig, net als de twee chagrijnen. 'Weet je het zeker?' 'Heel zeker' zei ik. Ik hoopte maar dat het inderdaad goed zou gaan. Ineens werd de rust verstoord door twee reuzen die het pad op kwamen rennen. Ze bleven abrupt staan toen ze ons zagen.  
  
'Nou Areathna, we hoeven ons in ieder geval niet meer af te vragen waarom we moesten komen' 'Welkom Areathna en Brontes,' zei Cyrus. Hij stelde ons voor aan de twee nieuw aangekomen reuzen, en hij vertelde er aan ons bij dat ze afkomstig waren uit andere dorpen, en daar hoofdman en hoofdvrouw waren. Pas toen hij dat zei viel me op dat ze inderdaad alledrie eenzelfde soort ketting van tanden en botjes om hun nek hadden hangen. 'Wie waren die drie andere tovenaars?' Brontes klonk erg nieuwsgierig toen hij dat zei. Ik bekeek hem wat beter. Knap was hij zeker niet, zelfs niet voor een reus. Hij zag er een beetje uit zoals een trol, zij het een stuk intelligenter. Bovendien had hij blond haar en blauwe ogen, iets wat een trol nooit zou hebben. Mijn blik gleed naar Areathna, ze bekeek ons argwanend. Ook zij had blauwe ogen, en lang blond haar. Even gleed haar blik naar Brontes, en in haar blik las ik dat ze hem wel leuk vond. Ze zei echter niets, en leek te wachten op het antwoord van Cyrus.  
  
'Die waren van het ministerie, en deze hier hebben ze net weg gejaagd met een of andere spreuk. Als het goed is zouden ze zich nu moeten herinneren dat er hier niets aan de hand is en zouden ze niet terug behoren te komen.' Cyrus keek ons dreigend aan terwijl hij dat zei. Ik begreep uit die blik dat er voorlopig maar beter geen tovenaars van het ministerie konden komen. 'En waar zijn deze dan van?' Het was Areathna die dat zei. 'Wij komen namens heer Voldemort' zei Lucius. Ik zag haar blik van argwanend veranderen naar nieuwsgierig. 'Laten we maar snel gaan zitten dan Brontes' zei ze.  
  
Even later zat iedereen op zijn plek. Mycene had voor ons een rotsblok gepakt waar we op konden zitten, zodat we redelijk op ooghoogte zaten.  
  
'Goed, Vivian, Walden en Lucius komen ons een aanbod doen, ik zou zeggen: steek van wal' 'Goed Cyrus,' zei Lucius.' 'En ik verwacht dat iedereen ze eerst uit laat praten' zei Cyrus. Terwijl hij dat zei kwam Seriphos het plateau op lopen. De twee chagrijnen mompelden weer tegen elkaar. Ik begon ze een beetje te zien als twee oude mopperkonten die niets anders deden dan zeuren. Ik voelde me bevestigd in mijn gedachten doordat iedereen ze straal negeerde. Nadat Seriphos was gaan zitten ging Lucius verder met zijn verhaal. 'Heer Voldemort heeft ons gevraagd jullie namens hem een aanbod te doen. Ik zal eerst even kort uitleggen hoe het komt dat Voldemort in staat is jullie dit aanbod te doen. 'Laat maar,' zei Cyrus, 'ik heb dat al kort uitgelegd voor ik jullie kwam halen.' 'Ik neem aan dat Brontes en Areathna het ook graag willen horen' merkte ik snel op. Areathna keek me glimlachend aan, en ik wist dat ik door deze opmerking wat meer sympathie bij haar gewonnen had. 'Goed', ging Lucius weer verder. 'Jullie weten dat 14 jaar geleden door een ongelukkig toeval Voldemort geraakt werd door zijn eigen vloek doordat die door ongelukkig toeval op hem terug gekaatst werd.' 'Harry Potter,' hoorde ik verschillende reuzen mompelen. 'Hij verdween, en we hebben het sindsdien zonder onze meester moeten doen. Een paar maanden geleden is het hem gelukt weer in een sterfelijk lichaam terug te keren, sterker en vastberadener dan ooit. Hoe groot was het geluk van ons dooddoeners dat onze meester weer was teruggekeerd zodat wij zijn bevelen weer ten uitvoer konden brengen om zo voor ons, en ook voor jullie dus, een betere wereld te krijgen. Een betere wereld, waarin dreuzels weer worden wat ze zijn: dieren die je naar eigen vermaak kan behandelen zoals je wilt.' Een paar reuzen knikten instemmend, een paar anderen knorden ongeduldig, en weer een paar anderen keken ronduit moordlustig bij het horen van die laatste woorden.  
  
Lucius ging verder met zijn verhaal 'Concreet stelt hij voor dat jullie je weer bij hem aansluiten zodra hij weer genoeg medestanders heeft, op dezelfde voorwaarden als vorige keer.' Lucius stopte met praten, hij had alles gezegd wat hij wilde zeggen. Ik wachtte af wat de reuzen zouden zeggen, velen zag ik nog vertwijfeld kijken, anderen nieuwsgierig, en weer anderen keken afkeurend. Een gesprek kwam op gang, en Mycene was naast ons komen zitten. 'Dan kan ik jullie vertellen wie wat zegt' zei ze.  
  
'Dezelfde voorwaarden als vorige keer' mompelde een reus die aan de overkant zat. 'Dat is Tantalos,' zei Mycene zacht, en die vrouw naast hem is Selene, zijn vrouw. 'En wij straks weer grote verliezen lijden zeker,' het was Morfeus die dat had gezegd, die kenden we al als een chagrijn, en Mycene hoefde niet meer te vertellen wie hij was. 'Ik ben het met Morfeus eens,' de reus die dat zei zat redelijk dicht bij ons, en Mycene vertelde snel dat dit Cronos was. Ik keek naar hem en zag dat er nog het een en ander tussen zijn tanden hing. 'Toen ik een paar jaar geleden eens buiten deze bergen wilde kijken werd ik gelijk van alle kanten bestookt door miezerige tovenaartjes van dat stomme ministerie,' ging Cronos verder, 'en ik kan je verzekeren dat die niet zachtzinnig met je omgaan als ze je zien waar je volgens hen niet hoort.' 'Dan wordt het dus kiezen,' zei Brontes. 'Of we houden het zoals het nu is, of we sluiten ons weer bij Voldemort aan met de kans dat het beter wordt.' 'De kans ja, we weten niets zeker, maar moeten wel nu al beslissen of we onze levens in de waagschaal gaan stellen' zei Tantalos. 'Hoe weten we zeker dat we er wat voor terug krijgen?' 'Dat was Gertha,' fluisterde Mycene, en die vrouw die naast haar zit, met die veel te grote rok aan, dat is Cordula. Ik kon het maar met moeite volgen, al die nieuwe namen. Ik keek de kring rond wie ik nu allemaal van naam kende. Naast me zat Mycene, en daarnaast zaten Brontes en Areathna. Dan kwam die Gertha, en Mycene had verteld dat de vrouw daarnaast Cordula heette, ik vond die Cordula er een beetje dom uitzien eigenlijk. De vrouw naast Cordula was Selene, met haar man Tantalos daar weer naast. Na Tantalos kwam een lege plaats, daarna zat Seriphos, helemaal in zijn eentje. Hij zag er een beetje verveeld uit, alsof hij hier eigenlijk niet bij had willen zijn. Na Seriphos kwamen de twee chagrijnen, Morfeus en die andere heette Tanatos, wist Mycene weer te vertellen. Ik stopte met namen uit mijn hoofd leren en probeerde het gesprek weer te volgen, want ik had een paar interessante woorden opgevangen.  
  
'Ik vind het idee weer op dreuzel jacht te kunnen gaan veel te aanlokkelijk' hoorde ik Tantalos zeggen. Naast me hoorde ik Mcnair ineens in de lach schieten.  
  
'Wat valt er te lachen?' vroeg Areathna Mcnair werd rood. 'Ik ken een gedicht' zei hij, 'en ik heb het nooit begrepen, maar nu snap ik het.' 'Welk gedicht?' vroeg Cyrus nieuwschierig. Mcnair begon voorzichtig te praten:  
  
In vroeger tijden leefden wij, Niet opgejaagt maar vogelvrij  
  
Die tijd die blijft ons eeuwig bij.  
  
In vroeger tijden waren wij blij, Een dreuzel eten hoort erbij  
  
Die tijd die blijft ons eeuwig bij.  
  
Een aantal reuzen zongen het laatste stuk mee:  
  
Tengenwoordig moet het lijken, Of er geen dreuzels in de buurt blijken.  
  
Deze tijd blijft ons eeuwig bij  
  
Tegenwoordig moet het lijken, Of er geen reuzendorpen prijken.  
  
'Waar ken jij dat van?' vroeg Brontes. 'Mijn moeder zong dat vroeger toen ik nog klein was wel eens,' zei Mcnair. Ik herinnerde me weer dat hij gisteren had gezegd dat er een reus in zijn familie was geweest.  
  
'Dat kleine tovenaartje heeft anders wel gelijk' zei Seriphos. Iedereen staarde hem aan. Het was duidelijk een ongewone gebeurtenis dat Seriphos zich in een gesprek mengde. 'Er zit wat in,' zei Areathna, 'het is nu net of we niet bestaan, terwijl wij allemaal dit gedicht kennen, en er allemaal van balen dat we als uitschot worden behandeld.' 'Kan wel zijn,' zei Morfeus met een lijzige stem, 'maar we hebben nog steeds geen zekerheid dat Voldemort ook echt in staat is zijn belofte na te komen.' 'Kunnen we hem dat niet laten bewijzen dan?' vroeg een reus die nog niet eerder wat gezegd had. Ik keek Mycene aan, en ze vertelde zijn naam: Widar, en de twee jonge reuzen naast hem, de twee jongens uit het begin, heetten Aegir en Nimrod. Nu wist ik alle namen van de aanwezigen in ieder geval.  
  
'Wat had je in gedachten Widar?' vroeg Cyrus. 'Nou, als hij echt weer aan macht begint te winnen, moet het toch een koud kunstje voor hem zijn om ons van een paar lekkere dreuzels te voorzien.' Cyrus keek Lucius aan, ten teken dat hij van Lucius het antwoord wilde horen op die vraag. 'Hoeveel,' vroeg Lucius droog. 'Dertig' zei Brontes. 'Veertig,' zei Areathna gelijk. Uiteindelijk knikte iedereen instemmend. Vanaf een richel in de bergen boven ons klonk zacht gejuich, ik keek, en zag dat de kinderen van het dorp zich daar verzameld hadden om toch stiekem mee te kunnen luisteren.Cyrus zag het ook. 'Ariadne, kom onmiddellijk hier' schreeuwde hij. Met nog een woeste blik naar boven verdwenen alle kinderen bijzonder snel.  
  
Niet veel later kwam Ariadne aanlopen, met haar hoofd omlaag. Toen ze dichterbij kwam ging ze steeds langzamer lopen. Zodra ze binnen hand bereik kwam greep Cyrus haar vast en gaf haar een paar flinke klappen op haar achterwerk. ' Zo heb ik je verdorie niet opgevoed' zei hij. 'Hoe haal je het in je hoofd om te ons af te luisteren. Als de sodemieter naar huis, en als ik je hier nog een keer zie jongedame, dan ben je nog niet jarig.' Huilend rende Ariadne het pad af naar huis.  
  
'Veertig dus,' wende Cyrus zich weer tot Lucius alsof er niet gebeurd was. Met nog een kwade blik van Cyrus zag ik de andere kinderen ook wegschieten. Lucius en Cyrus praatten verder, en ondertussen zag ik Mycene het pad aflopen, ongetwijfeld haar dochter achterna. 'Vivian, kom hier' Ik keek op, Lucius stond ongeduldig te wachten. 'Jij gaat terug naar Voldemort' zei Cyrus. Ik knikte. 'Waarom alleen ik?' 'Omdat we niet het risico willen lopen dat jullie hier nooit meer terug komen,' zei Cyrus met een grijns. 'Goed,' zei ik, en keek Lucius aan. 'Ga zo snel mogelijk,' zei hij. 'Zeg tegen hem wat we nodig hebben, en kom dan zo snel mogelijk terug. Neem toch maar die viavia waar je het gisteren middag over had.' Ik knikte, en verdwijnselde snel naar het oude verlaten landhuis. 


	6. Belofte maakt schuld

Het was nog voor de middag en het was overal stil en verlaten, op een of andere manier zag het er allemaal een beetje griezelig uit nu ik hier in mijn eentje was. Ik ging het huis binnen, liep de trap op en daarna een lange gang in. Het leek wel of het huis sinds mijn laatste bezoek nog bouwvalliger was geworden, en de planken kraakten onder mijn voeten. In de laatste kamer was de grote haard die we vorige keer ook hadden gebruikt. Met een simpele incendio spreuk brandde er al snel een vuur. Vlug haalde ik het zakje brandstof van de riem onder mijn gewaad. Sinds het bezoek van Voldemort bij mij thuis was ik nooit meer zonder geweest, en dat was een geluk, anders had ik nu nooit naar Het Duisterhuis terug kunnen keren. Ik gooide wat brandstof in het vuur, en gelijk laaiden hoge groene vlammen op. Ik ging er middenin staan, terwijl ik "Het Duisterhuis" riep. Met mijn armen stijf tegen me aangeklemd zag ik andere haarden aan me voorbij flitsen. Ik zag gezapig huiskamer tafereeltjes, en lege kamers. Uiteindelijk begon ik vaart te minderen, en even later tuimelde ik uit de haard in de hal van Het Duisterhuis. Versuft keek ik om me heen, er was niets veranderd gelukkig, en ik ging opzoek naar Voldemort. Ik verwachte dat hij in zijn kamer zou zitten en liep er zo snel mogelijk naar toe. Weer stond ik voor de grote zware houten deur, maar dit keer was ik minder bang dan de vorige keer. Ik klopte aan en wachtte. Er gebeurde niets, en terwijl ik stond te wachten voelde ik mijn maag tekeer gaan ten teken dat hij nu toch echt graag wat voedsel zou willen. Ik sloeg met mijn hand op mijn voorhoofd, wat stom, het was natuurlijk lunchtijd! Snel rende ik alle gangen weer door naar de eetzaal, en vanaf een afstandje kon ik het rumoer al horen. Enthousiast trok ik de deur open en rende naar binnen. In een oogopslag zag ik dat ook hier niets veranderd was. Iedereen zat inderdaad aan tafel, ook Voldemort. Zodra ze mij binnen zagen rennen hield iedereen zijn mond en staarde me aan. Voldemort was opgestaan en kreeg een rare blik in zijn ogen. 'Luister, ik' begon ik, maar ik kreeg niet de kans mijn zin af te maken. Voldemort zwaaide met zijn toverstok, en ineens kwam er geen enkel geluid meer uit mijn mond. Verbouwereerd staarde ik hem aan. 'Jij luistert eerst naar mij' zei hij woedend. Nog een keer zwaaide hij met zijn toverstok, en ik voelde me gedwongen zijn kant op te lopen. Mijn benen deden niet meer wat ik ze opdroeg, en langzaam liep ik noodgedwongen tot vlak voor Voldemort. Ik wist niet wat ik moest doen, en raakte al weer bijna in paniek. Ik had duidelijk iets gedaan wat hem niet aanstond, en ik groef in mijn geheugen naar mogelijke antwoorden. Om tijd te winnen zakte ik door mijn knieën en knielde voor hem op de grond waarna ik de zoom van zijn gewaad kuste. 'Dat zijn tenminste manieren,' zei Voldemort. Zonder wat te zeggen liep hij de eetzaal uit, en ik stond snel op en rende achter hem aan. Hij zei niets, maar liep regelrecht naar zijn kamer. Hij hield de deur voor me open, wat voor mij een opluchtend gebaar was, nu wist ik tenminste zeker dat het ook zijn bedoeling was geweest dat ik mee liep. 'Naar binnen jij.' Met een luide klap viel de deur achter ons dicht. 'Zitten' beval Voldemort. Ik plofte neer in dezelfde stoel als de vorige keer dat ik in deze kamer had moeten komen. Voldemort bleef voor mij staan, en zwaaide nog een keer met zijn toverstok. 'Vivian, waar zijn Malfidus en Mcnair?' Ik merkte dat praten weer lukte en antwoordde: 'nog bij de reuzen.' 'Hoe haal je het in je hoofd om dan alleen terug te komen' ik zag hem naar zijn toverstok grijpen en wist dat ik heel snel iets moest zeggen dat hem tevreden zou stellen. 'Heer, Lucius heeft mij dat gevraagd, laat mij het u alstublieft uitleggen.' 'Ik wacht' 'Het gesprek verloopt best goed, maar om het bewijs te leveren dat u daadwerkelijk weer op oude krachten aan het komen bent vragen ze om een stuk of veertig dreuzels voor hun eigen plezier.' Ik had die zin er zo snel mogelijk uitgegooid, en keek nu naar Voldemorts gezicht in de hoop een glimp op te vangen van wat hij nu dacht. Ik zag echter niets dan die uitdrukkingsloze ogen, en angst greep weer om zich heen. 'Niet slecht' zei hij uiteindelijk. Ik zuchtte van opluchting. 'Zo opgelucht zou ik niet zijn als ik jou was,' zei Voldemort. 'De manier waarop je binnen kwam stormen staat me totaal niet aan namelijk. Ik moet met jou nog eens een hartig woordje over manieren spreken' zei hij dreigend. 'Het spijt me heer', zei ik, ik wist niets beters te zeggen. 'Aan spijt heb ik niet veel ofwel?' Ik zweeg en keek naar de grond. 'Ik vroeg je wat, geef antwoord.' 'Nee heer.' 'Ik heb je lang je gang laten gaan, en veel te lang gewacht tot je zelf je gedrag zou beteren.' "Crucio" zei Voldemort.  
  
Nog nooit in mijn leven had ik zo een pijn gevoeld. Het leek of heel mijn lichaam binnenste buiten keerde. Mijn hoofd leek bijna uit elkaar te klappen van de plotselinge hevige pijn. Ik schreeuwde het uit en verloor alle besef van waar ik was en wat ik deed. Plotseling hield het op, en langzaam, heel langzaam begon alle besef weer een beetje terug te keren. Alles deed nog steeds pijn, maar dat begon al wat weg te zakken. Tranen liepen over mijn wangen, maar dat had ik niet eens in de gaten, versuft staarde ik voor mij uit.  
  
'Vivian, er zijn een aantal dingen die je niet weet, en die ik je nu ook niet ga vertellen, maar wees blij met Michael, hou het er maar op dat ik mijn belofte na kom.' 'Michael' stamelde ik, terwijl de tranen weer over mijn wangen begonnen te stromen bij alle herinneringen die boven kwamen. 'Zorg dat je binnen het uur klaar staat' zei Voldemort voor hij het kantoor uitliep en de deur met een klap dichtsmeet.  
  
Waarom had hij dit gedaan? En wat had Michael ermee te maken? Hoe moeilijk het ook was, ik probeerde erover na te denken. In die paar jaar na Zweinstein was Michael bijna nooit thuis geweest. We hadden het goed gehad samen. Zeker na de moeilijke jaren op Zweinstein. Aangezien ik in Ravenklauw had gezeten, en hij in Zwadderich, hadden mijn klasgenoten mij altijd gemeden, en ik was erg eenzaam geweest. Vlak na ons afstuderen waren we getrouwd, maar we hadden nooit kinderen gekregen. Michael had al langer contact met Voldemort gehad, en ik had me daar bij aangesloten, eerst uit liefde voor Michael, later vanuit mijn eigen overtuiging. Wat was er gebeurd in dat eerste jaar dat Michael mij vaak alleen thuis had gelaten? Ik wist het niet. Beelden van Michaels dood kwamen boven drijven, en ik balde mijn vuisten in stil verdriet. Oh, ik had het er niet bij laten zitten. Er was een gevecht geweest tussen Michael en een schouwer van het ministerie. Ik kwam juist op tijd om Michael ineen te zien zakken; dood. Alles was rood geworden voor mijn ogen, en in blinde woede had ik me op die schouwer uitgeleefd. Ik wist zijn naam niet eens meer, alleen het gevoel dat ik had gehad toen ik ze beiden dood op de grond had zien liggen. Tranen liepen weer over mijn wangen. Waar had ik het aan verdiend? Toen der tijd had ik willen sterven van verdriet. Toch was ik alleen verder gegaan, ruimde het huis op, leefde verder. Vlak daarna was de beruchte avond gekomen waarin Voldemort door die vloek geraakt werd, en ik had me koest gehouden. Langzaam aan werd er steeds minder jacht gemaakt op dooddoeners, en ik had een redelijk teruggetrokken leven geleid tot ik op een middag het duistere teken op mijn onderarm begon te zien. Terwijl de dagen verstreken werd het teken steeds duidelijker, en op een middag voelde ik de oproep. Het was onwennig geweest aan de oproep gehoor te geven, maar het was geweldig om Voldemort weer voor me te zien staan. Grote pech kwam gelijk daarna toen Harry wist te ontkomen. Op een haar na had dat jong me geraakt tijdens zijn vlucht, ik kon nog net opzij springen waardoor een ander geraakt werd. Voldemort was woedend geweest, en had staan razen en tieren. Wij stonden als een stel bange schapen bij elkaar en wachtten af. Uiteindelijk waren we allemaal weggestuurd, allemaal met onze eigen gedachtes. Niemand had geweten wat er nu zou gaan gebeuren, en Voldemort was zo woedend geweest dat niemand meer wat had durven te vragen.  
  
Ik voelde me ellendig. Michael had me inderdaad vaak gewaarschuwd bepaalde dingen niet te doen, of niet te zeggen. Maar wat had Voldemort daar nu mee te maken? En wat had hij Michael beloofd? Ik wilde het graag weten Voldemort had gezegd dat hij het nu niet ging vertellen. Misschien later dan wel? Ik zou er nooit om durven vragen in ieder geval. Ik zuchtte, het uur was bijna om. Ik stond op en liep naar de deur. Ik wilde de deur open doen, maar kwam tot de conclusie dat dat niet lukte. Ik zat hier opgesloten!  
  
Verslagen zakte ik weer terug in de stoel en wachtte af. Ik werd steeds zenuwachtiger, en ik begon nu ook last te krijgen van de honger. Ik dacht terug aan het ontbijt van vanmorgen. Het was grappig geweest om met zijn drieën in een kinderstoel te zitten, en het brood was erg lekker geweest. Helaas leek deze ochtend nu eindeloos lang geleden, en ik had een hol gevoel in mijn buik.  
  
Ik hoorde de deur opengaan en draaide me om zodat ik kon zien wie er binnen was gekomen. Het was Voldemort. 'Kom, we gaan.' 'Ja meester' zei ik, en ik liep snel naar de deur. Zonder verder nog een woord tegen me te zeggen liep Voldemort door de gangen, en ik liep vlak achter hem mee. Zodra we in de hal aankwamen zag ik anderen wachten, allemaal klaar om weg te gaan. Ik vroeg me af wat we gingen doen, maar durfde wederom niets te vragen.  
  
Eenmaal compleet gingen we snel allemaal via de haard naar het oude verlaten landhuis toe. Al snel stonden we allemaal in de verlaten kamer aan het einde van de gang, waar ik nog geen twee uur geleden ook al had gestaan.  
  
Iedereen scheen te weten wat er gedaan moest worden, alleen ik blijkbaar niet. Iedereen verdwijnselde gelijk, behalve Voldemort. Daar stonden we dan met zijn tweeën. Hij keek me aan met een bijzonder kille blik in zijn fonkelend rode ogen. Voor het eerst viel het me pas echt op hoe angstaanjagend die waren, ik vroeg me af hoe iemand die eigenlijk zo lelijk was toch zoveel aanhangers kon hebben. Aardig was hij niet, hij strafte ons net zo hard als elke willekeurige andere dooddoener, dreuzel of tovenaar. 'Je mag kiezen,' zei Voldemort. 'Of je blijft hier en houd het vuur brandend zodat we straks gelijk terug kunnen, of je gaat mee, maar dan volg je mij op de voet en ik wil je geen enkele misstap zien maken.' 'Ik ga mee.' 'Goed, maar denk erom, je gedraagt je zoals ik wil dat je je gedraagt, en je blijft binnen handbereik.' 'Ja meester' zei ik, 'mag ik ook weten waarom?' Dat laatste vroeg ik met het angst zweed in mijn handen. 'Nee' kreeg ik kortaf als antwoord. 'We gaan nu naar Londen, naar de Silk Street, het gebouw van de sociale dienst.' Hij had het laatste woord nog niet uitgesproken of hij verdwijnselde, en ik wist niet hoe snel ik erachteraan moest gaan.  
  
Ik kwam terecht in een redelijk drukke straat, vlak voor een gebouw. Overal om me heen hoorde ik mensen schreeuwen, en lamstralen schoten overal in het rond. Opeens begreep ik het, veertig dreuzels hadden we nodig, en Voldemort wilde ze zo snel mogelijk hebben. Daarom waren we hier. Veel tijd om na te denken had ik niet, ik keek snel om me heen naar Voldemort, die stond een paar meter voor me. Dat was niet bepaald binnen handbereik dus snel liep ik naar hem toe. Binnen enkele seconden zag ik overal tovenaars van het ministerie verschijnselen, en ik begreep dat dit nog wel eens een zeer hachelijke operatie zou kunnen worden. Ik liet de dreuzels voor wat ze waren, tenslotte scheen ik toch de enige te zijn die verder geen andere opdracht had gekregen dan bij Voldemort in de buurt te blijven, en ik begon me voornamelijk te concentreren op de beveiliging van Voldemort. Te midden van al het gegil en de angstkreten stonden wij daar, Voldemort de rust zelve, en de rest van de wereld om ons heen in doodsangst of behoorlijke paniek. Met mijn toverstok stevig in mijn hand zocht ik naar de eerste de beste tovenaar die onze kant op zou komen. Ik zag er een, en schakelde hem gelijk definitief uit met een goed gemikte "Avada Kedavra". Bijna werd ik geraakt door een lamstraal van een ander, maar daar had Voldemort al mee afgerekend. Het werd een gekkenhuis, en ik deed wat ik kon om verschillende lamstralen en andere vloeken af te wenden of te ontduiken, daarbij steeds met een schuin oog op Voldemort. Vanuit mijn ooghoek zag ik een rode straal in slowmotion op ons afkomen, terwijl Voldemort er met zijn rug naar toe stond. Zonder aarzelen sprong ik tussen hem en die straal, en werd er vol door geraakt. Het laatste dat ik hoorde waren de sirenes van toe stromende dreuzel politie auto's.  
  
'Lekker geslapen?' was het eerste dat ik hoorde. Ik hoorde nog steeds sirenes, schreeuwende mensen en roepende en vloekende tovenaars om me heen, en ik stond vlug op. Het was Wormstaart geweest die tegen me gesproken had. Hij stond vlak naast me, met in zijn ene hand zijn toverstok, en in zijn andere, de zilveren, een aantal touwen waar dreuzels aan vast bleken te zitten. Snel pakte ik mijn toverstok weer vast en begon me te oriënteren. Waar was Voldemort? Ik draaide me om en zag hem vlak achter me staan, ook met zijn toverstok in zijn hand. Ik had geen flauw idee wie van de twee me weer wakker had gemaakt. Er klonk een harde knal, en een van de dreuzels begon te schreeuwen van pijn. Bloed stroomde overal in het rond. In de verte zag ik een dreuzel agent met getrokken pistool dood achterover vallen. 'Laat die achter en zoek een ander, een dode dreuzel is in dit geval waardeloos' zei Voldemort. Wormstaart liet de getroffen dreuzel los en sleurde de rest achter zich aan. Ze waren te bang en te gechoqueerd om zich ertegen te verzetten. Ik zag nog een agent en wilde er net een toverspreuk op loslaten toen Voldemort riep dat we gingen vertrekken. Normaal had ik dan eerst die agent nog te grazen genomen, maar de woorden die Voldemort had gesproken klonken nog half na in mijn hoofd: " Bega geen enkele misstap". Ik besloot dus om de agent de agent te laten en verdwijnselde mee met de rest die hele groepen bewusteloze of vast gebonden dreuzels met behulp van viavia's mee namen.  
  
Weer terug in de het landhuis was het voller dan het daar volgens mij ooit geweest was. Al snel was geen van de dreuzels nog bij zijn positieven, zij die niet flauwgevallen waren werden snel verlamd met een aantal lamstralen. 'Jouw beurt' zei Voldemort tegen mij. Hoe moest ik al die dreuzels in mijn eentje mee krijgen? Daar was al aan gedacht, Stefano Salpeter kwam aanlopen met een grote rubberband. Het zou een viavia moeten worden. Ik werd een beetje zenuwachtig, want ik had zoiets al lang niet meer gedaan. Gelukkig lukte het in een keer het ding te veranderen in een viavia, we hadden nu nog maar een paar minuten tijd, en het zou vast ook niet lang duren voor hier tovenaars van het ministerie zouden verschijnen. Met veel moeite werd elke dreuzel aan de band vast gemaakt, zodat ze hem toch allemaal op een of andere manier aanraakten, het zou zeker geen prettige reis worden. Ik had als oriëntatiepunt de vuurplaats in het midden van het dorp genomen, dat moest toch goed zijn, het was een duidelijk herkenbare plaats. Ik twijfelde of ik met de viavia mee zou gaan, of zelf gewoon zou verdwijnselen, dat laatste zou inhouden dat er een kans was dat de dreuzels eerder zouden aankomen dan ik, wat misschien niet echt handig was. Het eerste hield echter in dat ik de kans liep bij aankomst bedolven te worden onder veertig dreuzels. Het werd steeds rustiger om me heen doordat verschillende mensen al verdwijnseld waren of via de haard naar Het Duisterhuis waren vertrokken. 'Vivian,' zei Voldemort. 'Goed gedaan net.' Ik straalde, waarschijnlijk was dit de grootste lof die Voldemort ooit over iemand geuit had, en ik voelde dat ik bloosde. Twee tellen later was iedereen weg behalve ik, en veertig bewusteloze dreuzels. Er was niemand meer om het me te verbieden, dus ik besloot te verdwijnselen, en geen gebruik van de viavia te maken. Vlak daarna verdwenen de dreuzels voor mijn ogen, en ik verdwijnselde erachteraan. 


	7. Feesten of beesten

Gelukkig kwam ik inderdaad terecht op de vuurplaats in het midden van het dorp. Ook de dreuzels waren veilig aangekomen, en lagen nu als een grote hoop armen en benen voor mijn voeten. Een steek van triomf trok door me heen: het was me gelukt!  
  
Opeens klonk er van ergens achter me een vreugde kreet op, die beantwoord werd van alle kanten. Het was zelfs een beetje een griezelig geluid, want het gejuich en gejoel werd door alle reuzen overgenomen, en werd door de berghellingen weerkaatst, zodat het leek of heel het dal zelf aan het juichen was. De grond onder mijn voeten begon te trillen onder de dreunende voetstappen van alle toesnellende reuzen. Lucius en Mcnair trokken me weg uit het midden van het gejoel, en vanaf een afstandje keken we toe. Alle reuzen waren inmiddels in een grote kring om de vuurplaats gaan staan. Ik vroeg me af wat daar de bedoeling van zou zijn, en schrok me rot toen alle reuzen uit volle borst hetzelfde gedicht als van vanmorgen tijdens de bespreking begonnen te zingen. Lucius en Mcnair begonnen te lachen, en Mcnair zong zelfs een paar regels mee. Toen ze bij het einde waren aangekomen begonnen ze tot mijn stomme verbazing weer van voren af aan, maar nu met nog een stuk erachteraan:  
  
In vroeger tijden leefden wij, Niet opgejaagd maar vogelvrij  
  
Die tijd die blijft ons eeuwig bij.  
  
In vroeger tijden waren wij blij, Een dreuzel eten hoort erbij  
  
Die tijd die blijft ons eeuwig bij  
  
Tegenwoordig moet het lijken, Of er geen dreuzels in de buurt blijken.  
  
Deze tijd blijft ons eeuwig bij  
  
Tegenwoordig moet het lijken, Of er geen reuzendorpen prijken.  
  
De tijd veranderd en gaat door, En nu zingen wij in koor: Ouden tijden herleven weer Maar ooit hetzelfde? Nimmer meer  
Het aanhoren van het lied dat dit keer vol vuur en vreugde werd gezongen was betoverend. Het dreunde door het dal en ik kreeg een brok in mijn keel toen het voor het eerst echt tot me doordrong hoeveel ellende en narigheid deze reuzen de afgelopen jaren wel niet hadden meegemaakt. Na het zingen begon Cyrus bevelen uit te delen.De dreuzels werden opgetild en weggedragen. Sommigen waren wakker geworden en begonnen te gillen. De reuzen lachten er alleen maar om en droegen ze vol vreugde een berghelling op. Daar bleek een grot te zijn, waar de dreuzels in gesmeten werden. Een groot hek voor de ingang moest voorkomen dat ze zouden ontsnappen. Omdat alle volwassenen nu druk aan de slag gingen met het voorbereiden van een feest besliste Cyrus dat de kinderen een voor een de wacht mochten houden bij de dreuzels, tot het tijd zou zijn voor het feest. Ik zag Ariadne stralen van trots bij het vooruitzicht van zo een belangrijke taak.  
  
In de korte tijd dat ik Ariadne nu kende was ik veel om het kind gaan geven. Ze was totaal niet bang voor ons, en wilde juist van alles weten. Ik vond haar erg grappig, en ik vond het zelfs leuk dat ze mij ook erg aardig scheen te vinden. Ik schrok op uit mijn gedachten doordat Lucius ineens in mijn ribben porde. Hij en Mcnair wilden nu toch wel heel graag weten hoe het me gelukt was zo snel met veertig dreuzels terug te komen. We liepen een tijdje tot we buiten het dorp kwamen, en zochten een rustig plekje op. Op een gras veldje zonken we neer, 'Nou vertel' zei Lucius. 'Ik wil alles horen, echt verschrikkelijk jammer dat wij er niet bij konden zijn.' Ik grijnsde, en besloot maar niet te vertellen dat ik met liefde met ze had willen ruilen. Zo begon ik te vertellen.  
  
'Toen ik thuis aankwam kon ik natuurlijk niemand vinden, ik al bijna in paniek, bleek iedereen gewoon aan het eten te zijn.' 'Haha, echt iets voor jou' lachte Lucius. 'Mag ik mijn verhaal misschien afmaken?' vroeg ik onschuldig.  
  
'Later deze avond zijn we met een grote groep dooddoeners naar Londen gegaan. Jullie hebben echt wat gemist, het was net als vroeger, tovenaars van het ministerie kwamen van alle kanten aanzetten, je had hun gezichten moeten zien, die wisten niet hoe ze het hadden.'  
  
Ik vertelde uitgebreid over het gevecht op straat, de tovenaars van het ministerie, de lamstraal die ik opgevangen had, de terugtocht naar het landhuis en het maken van de viavia. Ik liet het gesprek tussen mij en Voldemort zeer bewust maar achterwege. Lucius en Mcnair luisterden ademloos toe. 'Geweldig' zei Mcnair, 'wat ontzettend zonde dat wij dit niet konden meemaken en hier moesten blijven. 'Hoe lossen we dat nu dan op met het ministerie?' vroeg Lucius. 'Die zullen het er zeker niet bij laten zitten.' 'Dat denk ik ook niet nee' zei ik, 'maar ik heb geen idee hoe Voldemort dit wil oplossen. En we zullen toch moeten gaan zorgen dat we deze reuzen gaan beschermen tegen het ministerie.' 'Dat wil jij zeker wel doen' zei Lucius tegen mij, 'jij schijnt het nogal goed met reuzen te kunnen vinden, en dan vooral met hun kinderen.' De sarcastische ondertoon was me niet ontgaan. 'Hoe bedoel je dat?' vroeg ik. 'Daar is toch niets mis mee? Ik vind Ariadne inderdaad erg leuk ja.' 'Je papt niet aan met reuzen kinderen' siste Mcnair kwaad. 'Dat maak ik anders zelf wel uit' snauwde ik terug. 'Stoor ik?' hoorden we ineens achter ons. Cyrus stond een stuk verderop, en het was duidelijk te zien dat hij ons had gezocht. 'Natuurlijk niet,' zei ik snel, Lucius en Mcnair negerend. 'Wij willen ook graag horen hoe dit je gelukt is', zei Cyrus, die er duidelijk vanuit was gegaan dat we om die reden het dorp uitgelopen waren. 'Ik kom al' zei ik.  
  
Met zijn vieren liepen we terug naar het dorp. Net als vorige keren moesten we rennen om de enorme stappen van Cyrus bij te kunnen houden. In het dorp aangekomen liepen we het pad naar dezelfde ontmoetingsplaats als vanmorgen op. Op het plateau aangekomen zagen we dat zich daar al een hele menigte reuzen verzameld had. In de verte zag ik de vervelende broer voor de grot met dreuzels zitten. Net goed voor hem, dacht ik bij mezelf. Omdat ik de enige was die het hele verhaal kon vertellen pakte Cyrus me op en zette me op een grote steen naast de reuzenhoorn. Iedereen luisterde toe terwijl ik voor de tweede keer mijn verhaal vertelde. Af en toe moest ik het een en ander uitleggen omdat de reuzen niet snapten wat ik bedoelde. Lucius kon het voor de grap niet laten te demonstreren hoe een lamstraal werkte, op mij. Ik was woedend, maar besefte dat het een vergeldingsactie was op de woordenwisseling van daarnet, en ik wilde geen laaiende ruzie temidden van alle reuzen, dus deed ik niets, en vroeg me af hoe lang ik buiten westen was geweest. Gelukkig had verder niemand in de gaten wat er zich net in werkelijkheid afgespeeld had, en de reuzen klapten uitbundig om de demonstratie.  
  
Later die avond liep ik in mijn eentje door het dorp. Ik was er expres alleen opuitgetrokken om de anderen even te kunnen ontlopen. Sinds de komst van veertig dreuzels waren de reuzen een stuk vriendelijker geworden, waardoor ik nu zonder bescherming van Cyrus gewoon door het dorp kon lopen. Het was al aardig donker, en eigenlijk had ik geen flauw idee waar ik heen liep. Het pad liep omhoog, en in de verte zag ik een lichtje schijnen. Ik besloot op onderzoek uit te gaan, omdat ik dacht dat dit pad wel eens naar de grot vol dreuzels zou kunnen leiden. Terwijl ik steeds verder omhoog liep kwam het lichtje steeds dichterbij. Het bleek inderdaad om de grot met dreuzels te gaan, en verrast zag ik dat Ariadne de wacht hield.  
  
'Hey Vivian' zei Ariadne stralend. Ik glimlachte haar toe en ging naast haar zitten. 'Lukt het allemaal?'vroeg ik. 'Ze zitten allemaal een beetje stil achterin, en een paar liggen nog in het midden, buiten bewustzijn of dood denk ik' zei Ariadne, met een stem waaruit bleek dat het haar weinig kon schelen of die dreuzels al dood waren of niet. Uit nieuwsgierigheid liepen we samen wat dichter naar het hekwerk toe. Schijnbaar vonden de dreuzels de aanblik van mij een geruststelling, want zodra ze me zagen liepen er een paar naar het hek toe. 'Wat gaat er nu met ons gebeuren?' 'En waarom zijn we hier?' 'Hoe zijn we hier gekomen?' 'Ik eis dat jullie mij onmiddellijk laten gaan!' Ariadne en ik glimlachten naar elkaar. 'En wie ben jij dan wel dat je eisen denkt te kunnen stellen?' vroeg ik. 'Ik ben Joost, Joost Donkelaer. Ik heb een optreden vanavond, dus nu heeft het wel weer lang genoeg geduurd, ik moet toch geld gaan verdienen.' 'Optreden?' vroeg Ariadne met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen. 'Ja, een comedy show, nou kom op, laat me eruit.' 'Je bent nu al lachwekkend' zei ik op een sarcastisch toontje. Joost trok een pruillipje. 'Wat is een comedy show?' vroeg Ariadne zachtjes. Ik trok haar wat verder mee naar achteren en vertelde fluisterend dat dat een soort vermaak was, waarbij iemand wat leuks deed, of vertelde, en dat er dan mensen kwamen om ernaar te kijken en om erom te lachen. 'Kan hij hier die show niet opvoeren dan? Het lijkt me wel leuk' zei Ariadne. 'We kunnen het proberen' grijnsde ik. 'Pa heeft niet gezegd dat we niet met het avondeten mochten praten' grijnsde Ariadne onschuldig.' We liepen weer wat dichter naar het hek toe. 'Misschien kun je hier een stuk van je show opvoeren? Dan kun je je grotgenoten misschien wat opvrolijken.' 'Ja maar,' begon Joost. 'Je hebt toch een act neem ik aan? Laat maar eens zien.' Joost keek om zich heen, er stonden nu een heleboel dreuzels om hem heen. 'Ik heb mijn spullen hier niet, en zonder spullen kan ik het niet.' 'Aansteller, je weet vast wel wat grappigs' zei ik. 'Ik zou wel eens willen zien of jij wel zo grappig zou zijn als je net van een straat geplukt bent en dan wakker wordt in een grot heel ergens anders samen met een heleboel anderen' zei Joost. Ik pakte mijn toverstok uit mijn gewaad en richtte die op Joost. "Imperio" Ariadne keek me aan. 'Wat doe je nou?' zei Ariadne angstig. 'Let maar op' grijnsde ik. 'Als ik wil dat hij wat grappigs doet dan heeft hij dat maar te doen.' Joost begon ondertussen druk te praten, maar niemand verstond er wat van door het gegil van een paar jonge vrouwen die in paniek waren geraakt. 'STILTE' riep ik. 'Ophouden,' zei de kille stem van Lucius achter me. 'Kom mee, jij hoort hier helemaal niet te zijn.' 'Waar bemoei jij je mee?' 'Daar kom je vanzelf achter als je nu niet heel snel meekomt' zei Lucius. Ik liet Joost verder ratelen om Ariadne nog een plezier te doen, en liep toen met een kwaad gezicht met Lucius mee. 'Jij snapt het echt niet hè?' zei Lucius. 'Blijkbaar niet nee.' We liepen in het donker het pad af naar het huis van Cyrus.  
  
'Bedtijd voor ons Cyrus,' zei Lucius. 'welterusten kleine tovenaartjes,' zeiden Cyrus en Mycene in koor.  
  
Even later waren we met zijn drieën in de voorraadkast. 'Ik wil eerst nog even met jou praten' zei Lucius tegen mij. 'Waarom? Er valt niets te bepraten wat mij betreft.' 'En wat mij betreft wel. Ik wil echt niet meer hebben dat jij met van die reuzen kinderen aanpapt. En ik denk ook niet dat Voldemort er blij mee zal zijn.' 'Waarom zou hij dat erg vinden? Het zorgt alleen maar voor een betere verstandhouding als we een beetje in aanraking komen met hun leefgemeenschap.' 'Niet als je alleen maar aandacht voor hun kinderen hebt.' 'Ik zie nog steeds geen probleem, en ik zou niet weten waarom ik iets anders zou moeten gaan doen.' 'Vivian, soms kunnen dingen gewoon niet, en dan pas je je maar aan. Die grote mond van jou gaat je echt nog eens opbreken, of denk je dat Voldemort het ook pikt als je zo een toon tegen hem aanslaat?' 'Dat zie ik dan wel weer.' 'Luister Vivian, dit kun je niet menen. Wil je dan echt vermoord worden omdat je je grote mond niet kan houden?' 'nee, niet echt.' 'Luister dan eens voor een keer in je leven gewoon en zeur niet zo.' 'Je lijkt Michael wel.' 'Zonder Michael was jij er al lang niet meer geweest, besef je dat wel?' 'Michael zei ook wel eens van dit soort dingen ja.' 'En daar had hij groot gelijk in, je zou dankbaar moeten zijn.' 'Lucius?' 'Ja?' 'Weet jij wat er was tussen Voldemort en Michael?' 'Ik denk niet dat ik de juiste persoon ben om daar wat over te zeggen Vivian.' 'Ja maar, zo erg kan het toch niet zijn om het gewoon te vertellen?' 'Hou op met zeuren Vivian, dit is nou precies wat ik bedoel. Accepteer de dingen eens gewoon zoals ze zijn zonder te zaniken erover.' 'Ik zal eraan denken.' 'Met denken alleen bereik je niet zoveel.' 'oké oké, ik zal proberen wat minder moeilijk te doen.' 'Ga nu maar slapen dan.' 'weltrusten.'  
  
Ik lag op mijn zij in het knisperende hooi. Het enige waar ik aan kon denken was Michael, wat had ik vaak dit soort gesprekken met hem gehad. Was ik dan echt zo'n zeur? Ik vond het zelf nogal meevallen, waar had ik een mond voor als ik hem niet mocht gebruiken? En wat was er mis mee een beetje lol te hebben met een jong reuzen meisje? Mijn gedachten gingen terug naar Michael. Na al die jaren miste ik Michael nog steeds, en de laatste tijd leek het juist erger te worden in plaats van minder. Was ik wel opgewassen tegen de taak die nog voor me lag? Kon ik Voldemort tevreden houden?  
  
Ik dacht terug aan afgelopen middag, de rillingen liepen over mijn rug toen ik terug dacht aan de cruciatus vloek die Voldemort over mij uitgesproken had. Waar had ik dat aan verdient? Wat was er vandaag toch allemaal gebeurd? Het was allemaal zo snel gegaan, het was moeilijk te bevatten dat het allemaal maar een dag was geweest.  
  
Vermoeid viel ik in een onrustige slaap. De volgende ochtend werd ik wakker met een knallende hoofdpijn. 'Wat zie jij er florissant uit,' zei Mcnair. 'Ik heb niet zo best geslapen,' zuchtte ik. 'Dat is te zien,' zei Lucius. 'Heeft een van jullie toevallig iets tegen hoofdpijn meegenomen?' 'Nee, pech gehad' zei Lucius. 'En blijf vandaag bij die meid uit de buurt.' Ik zuchtte, wat kon ik eraan doen dat het gewoon goed klikte tussen ons? Ik stond op en probeerde mijn haar wat in model te brengen, een lekker warm bad zou me beslist geen kwaad doen op dit moment. 'Zullen we naar de keuken gaan?' Vroeg Mcnair. 'Prima, ik heb ook wel trek,' zei Lucius. Met zijn drieën liepen we naar de keuken. Mycene en Ariadne waren er al, Ariadne zag er nogal moe uit. 'Lekker geslapen Vivian?' Vroeg ze. 'Nee, niet echt, en ik heb nogal hoofdpijn.' 'Daar heb ik nog wel wat voor,' zei Mycene. Ze liep de keuken uit en kwam even later terug met een hand vol kruiden waar ze thee van begon te trekken. 'hier drink dit maar,' zei ze terwijl ze me een veel te grote mok aanreikte. Ik rook er eerst even aan, het had een wat zoete geur, en ik hoopte maar dat het echt geen kwaad kon toen ik een slok van het warme goedje nam. De smaak was inderdaad lekker zoet, en ik vroeg me af wat er allemaal in zou zitten. Wat kennis van genezende toverkracht zou toch wel handig zijn. Ik wilde daar net mee gaan beginnen toen vlak daarna Michael overleed, en daarna had ik er nooit meer aan gedacht. Misschien moest ik er alsnog maar aan beginnen, het zou vast nog vaker van pas kunnen komen. Langzaam voelde ik mijn hoofdpijn wegtrekken. De drank had dus wel degelijk gewerkt, wie zei dat reuzen dom waren? 'Dank je wel Mycene, het is stukken beter nu.' 'Niets te danken Vivian.'  
  
Na ons ontbijt gegeten te hebben, wederom met zijn drieën in de oude kinderstoel van Ariadne, werd het een drukte van belang. Overal waar ik keek zag ik reuzen bezig met het sjouwen van hout, het schoonmaken van ketels, het verzamelen van voedsel en het klaar maken van voedsel. Ik zag de meest vreemde dingen. Dezelfde grote wortels die Mycene op tafel had liggen, een soort grote bruine dingen die verdacht veel op enorme aardappels leken, grote bladeren van de een of andere plant, en zo nog een paar dingen. Het begon heerlijk te ruiken in het dorp, en ik kon niet wachten tot de avond zou vallen. Vanavond ook zouden Cyrus, Brontes en Areathna officieel bekend maken dat de reuzen akkoord zouden gaan met ons voorstel. Wat mij betreft kon deze opdracht niet meer mislukken.  
  
Ik doolde wat rond door het dorp, en kwam terecht bij een vrouw die bezig was met het klaarmaken van een gerecht waarin die wortelen verwerkt waren. Ze knoopte een praatje met mij aan. 'Hallo, Vivian was het toch?' 'Ja, dat klopt.' 'Heb je het nog een beetje naar je zin hier?' 'Jawel hoor, maar ik heb niet veel te doen, als ik ergens mee zou kunnen helpen doe ik het graag.' 'Je mag best helpen, maar ik denk niet dat het je lukt, deze wortelen zijn veel te zwaar voor jou.' 'Zo zien ze er wel uit ja.' 'Als je het niet erg vind, dan ga ik weer verder Vivian, ik heb nog een hoop te doen.' 'Tot later dan.' 'Dag Vivian.'  
  
Daar werd ik dus ook niet veel wijzer van. Na zo'n drukke dag als gisteren was deze dag niet om door te komen. Ik had niets te doen, en verveelde me enorm. Uiteindelijk ging ik maar een stuk wandelen in de omgeving, vooral ook om mijn conditie een beetje op peil te houden. Ik vond na een tijd lopen een mooi bergweitje met een mooi uitzicht, en ik besloot daar even uit te rusten. Ver beneden mij keek ik uit over het dorp, en ik zag van een afstand een tijd lang de bedrijvigheid aan. Vanaf deze hoogte leken de reuzen net normale mensen, en het was net of ik naar een mierenhoop keek, ik zag reuzen af en aan lopen en sjouwen met van alles en nog wat. De zon brak door, en ik liet me op mijn rug in het zachte gras vallen. Ik staarde naar de steeds blauwer wordende lucht en een loom en slaperig gevoel begon zich van mij meester te maken. Uiteindelijk viel ik in slaap.  
  
Het moest al uren later zijn toen ik eindelijk wakker werd. De zon was al lang over zijn hoogste punt heen. Ik keek naar beneden en zag dat de grote vuurplaats in het midden van het dorp inmiddels was voorzien van meerdere tafels en banken, en dat reuzen af en aan liepen met spullen. Er was een grote houten kooi verschenen vlak naast de vuurplaats, vast en zeker om straks de dreuzels in te doen. Ik kon maar beter snel teruggaan voordat iemand me echt kwijt was. Terug in het dorp zocht ik Lucius en Mcnair. Ik vond ze op enige afstand van de vuurplaats in gesprek.  
  
'Ah, ben je daar eindelijk?' 'Sorry, ik was gaan wandelen en in de zon in slaap gevallen.' 'Dat geeft niet, als je slaapt kun je in ieder geval niets verkeerd doen.' 'Nou,' lachte ik, 'zoveel doe ik nou ook weer niet fout hoor.' 'Met jou weet je het nooit,' lachte Lucius mee. 'Weet je al dat we zijn uitgenodigd vanavond gewoon mee te eten?' 'Euhm, nee, dat had ik nog niet gehoord. Houd dat in dat wij ook van die dreuzels moeten eten?' vroeg ik met een benauwd stemmetje. Mee eten was nog tot daar aan toe, maar ik zou beslist geen dreuzelvlees eten, het idee alleen al was te walgelijk voor woorden. 'Ja natuurlijk moet je dat ook eten. En waag het eens om het niet te doen. Het is beleefd te eten wat de pot schaft, en bovendien heeft Cyrus erop aangedrongen,' zei Lucius. 'Ik ga dat echt niet eten hoor.'  
  
Asjeblieft zeg, ik werd al misselijk bij het idee. Nooit van mijn leven!  
  
'Je laat het uit je hoofd om een scène te gaan schoppen hoor.' 'Lucius, ik ga dat echt niet eten, het is nog veel onbeleefder om het uit te kotsen waar iedereen bij is.' 'Dat kan me niet schelen, je doet het maar gewoon, einde discussie.'  
  
De toon van zijn stem was zo definitief, dat ik mijn mond maar hield. Ik zou er wel wat op verzinnen, want ik ging dat echt niet eten, geen haar op mijn hoofd die daaraan dacht. Misschien zou het me nog lukken een manier te vinden om eronderuit te komen. Ik hoorde een enorm kabaal van angstig schreeuwende dreuzels steeds dichterbij komen, en ging even kijken wat er gebeurde. Ik zag een aantal reuzen de dreuzels van de grot naar het houten hok jagen. Terwijl ik stond te kijken zag ik de jongen die zich had voorgesteld als Joost druk pratend voort rennen. Ik moest even glimlachen. Die arme jongen stond dus al de hele nacht en de hele dag aan een stuk door flauwe grappen op te ratelen, en niemand kon er meer om lachen. Voorzichtig, zodat niemand het zag, pakte ik mijn toverstok en maakte een einde aan de imperio bezwering. Joost hield direct op met praten en begon met de rest mee te gillen. Ariadne kreeg mij in het oog en liep gelijk naar me toe. 'Niet te geloven, hij heeft de hele nacht en de hele dag aan een stuk door lopen praten, ik begreep er helemaal niets van. Wat had je met hem gedaan?' 'Een klein leuk toverspreukje, waardoor je mensen kan laten doen wat jij graag wilt,' antwoordde ik. 'Ik wou dat ik dat kon, dan zou ik nooit meer afwassen,' zuchtte Ariadne. 'Ik kan het, maar ik moest toch ook gewoon afwassen hoor Ariadne.' 'Ja, maar het leven lijkt zo een stuk makkelijker als je kan toveren.' 'Ariadne, als je kan toveren zijn er weer een heleboel andere dingen die ook lastig zijn.' 'Jij zult het wel het beste weten dan,' zuchtte Ariadne. 'Komen jullie erbij zitten?' Vroeg Cyrus. 'We komen al.' 'Pap, mag ik bij Vivian zitten?' 'Van mij wel.' 'Gezellig,' zei Ariadne tegen mij. Ik glimlachte haar toe.  
  
Met veel moeite zocht iedereen een plaats aan tafel. Voor ons was een verhoogde plank op een bank gemaakt zodat we er ook gewoon bij konden zitten. Ariadne ging vlug naast mij zitten. Ik keek mijn ogen uit van wat er allemaal op tafel stond. Manden met brood, allerlei stukken koud vlees van welk dier dan ook, grote kannen met drank erin, verschillende gerechten met rare vruchten erin, dingen met die grote wortelen, en nog veel meer. Hoe moest al dit eten opkomen? Er was gewoonweg te veel.  
  
Langzaam begon zich bij mij een idee te vormen. Als ik nu eens mezelf zo volpropte? Tegen de tijd dat er wat met die dreuzels werd gedaan zat ik dan allang vol! Ariadne vulde mijn beker met iets uit een van de kannen. Ik besloot maar gelijk te beginnen met mijn plan en nam een grote slok. Er bleek een alcohol houdende kruidige drank in te zitten, die best goed smaakte, snel nam ik nog een slok. Nieuw plan: zo snel mogelijk zoveel mogelijk van die drank drinken! Al redelijk snel voelde ik me enigszins beneveld, en bekeek ik de bodem van mijn reusachtige mok. Snel vulde ik hem nog een keer bij. De wereld om me heen werd steeds mooier, en ik steeds wilder en onvoorzichtiger. Er werd muziek gemaakt, en ik liet me van mijn stoel glijden om eens rond te lopen en wat te dansen. Overal waar ik keek zaten reuzen. Sommigen aten alleen, anderen hadden hele gesprekken, weer anderen liepen af en aan met nog meer eten en spullen, anderen waren aan het koken. Het begon een beetje raar te ruiken hier en daar, en ik dwaalde meer en meer naar waar de muziek vandaan kwam. Het was heel rare muziek, ik had het nog nooit eerder gehoord. Ik moest gewoon dansen, dansen is leuk.  
  
Niet veel later kwam ik langs een vuur waar van alles op geroosterd werd, nou ja, van alles, terwijl ik er naar stond te kijken viel het me langzaam op dat er een arm uit stak. En een been. Ook de lucht was wat onaangenaam, wat de reuzen die er ook bij in de buurt stonden niet leek te deren. Mij ook niet meer, ik wilde dansen, dansen, en nog meer dansen op die mooie betoverende muziek. Met de mouw van mijn gewaad veegde ik mijn bezwete gezicht af, en liep verder. Mijn mok was leeg, en ik liep naar een tafel om hem bij te vullen. 'Heb jij nog niet genoeg van dat spul op?' hoorde ik iemand zeggen. Ik trok me er niets van aan, mijn mok was vol, en ik had het gevoel alsof mijn leven daarvan af had gehangen, een volle mok. Ik nam nog een flinke slok, en danste verder. Iemand pakte me bij mijn arm, en ik draaide me om, zodat ik kon zien wie het was. Ik herkende diegene niet, dus het boeide me ook niet. 'Vivian.' 'Laat me los.' 'VIVIAN.' 'Laat me nou gaan.' 'Dit gaat niet goed, haal een emmer water.' 'water?' 'Breng haar naar een huis, dit gaat helemaal niet goed.' 'Wat gaat niet goed?' 'Wat is er aan de hand?' 'Vivian is flauw gevallen.' 'Flauwgevallen? Welnee, ik heb het prima naar mijn zin.  
  
'Die is er niet best aan toe.' 'Helemaal bleek.' 'Moet je haar voorhoofd voelen.'  
  
Mijn hoofd, wat deed mijn hoofd pijn. Het voelde alsof er een steen van een berg was komen vallen die precies op mijn hoofd geland was. Ik kreunde zachtjes, niet alleen van de hoofdpijn, maar ook van de misselijkheid. Wat was er gebeurd? De wereld draaide voor mijn ogen. 'Ah, ben je eindelijk wakker,' hoorde ik een stem zeggen die ik niet kon plaatsen. 'Niet echt,' kreunde ik met een zielig stemmetje. Een enorme plens water landde midden in mijn gezicht. 'Moest dat nou?' 'Ja, we gaan zo.' 'We?' 'Ja we, jij, ik en Mcnair.' 'Ik voel me niet goed.' 'Misschien had je er beter aan gedaan je dat te bedenken voor je jezelf ladderzat zoop?' 'Ladderzat? Ik heb een paar drankjes op, meer niet.' 'Schiet nu maar op, we hebben geen jaren de tijd.'  
  
Ik kwam overeind, en viel gelijk weer neer. Lucius trok me terug recht. 'Mee komen, je bent oud genoeg om zelf de gevolgen van je daden te dragen.'  
  
Het hele dorp was uitgelopen om ons uit te zwaaien. Mycene had me nog snel een kop thee gegeven, die weliswaar mijn hoofdpijn minder had gemaakt, maar nog steeds voelde ik me zwak en tot niets in staat. 'En bij wijze van geschenk wil ik namens iedereen hier Voldemort deze ketting aanbieden.' Cyrus hield een ketting omhoog, gemaakt van botjes en tanden. Precies een zelfde als die hijzelf en Areathna en Brontes ook om hun nek hadden hangen. Ariadne vloog me om mijn nek. 'Kom je me nog een keer opzoeken?' 'Zeker, lijkt me erg leuk.' 'mMij ook, tot snel Vivian.' Ik gaf haar nog een laatste aai over de bol en verdwijnselde toen samen met de anderen naar het huis van Lucius.  
  
'Pa, je bent er weer.' Een jongen met blond haar kwam naar Lucius toe gelopen. Dat moest Draco zijn, ik meende me in ieder geval te herinneren dat de zoon van Lucius zo heette. 'Pa, ik heb een hele mooie bezem gezien, mag ik die hebben? Ik weet zeker dat ik eindelijk die Potter kan verslaan met zwerkbal als ik een betere bezem had.' Lucius gaf zijn zoon een draai om zijn oren. 'Houd je mond en gedraag je, je krijgt niets dat je niet verdiend hebt.' 'Maar pa, ik...' 'Naar je kamer!' Draco liep mokkend weg. Wat een verwend kind was dat zeg. 'Schat, ik kom zo snel mogelijk weer terug, maar ik moet nu eerst verslag gaan uitbrengen.' 'Kunnen zij dat niet doen?' vroeg Narcissa. 'Nee.'  
  
'Het Duisterhuis' riep ik tegen de groene vlammen in de haard. De reis via het haarde netwerk was beslist geen verbetering van hoe ik me voelde. De misselijkheid leek haast te erg te worden. Haarden flitsten voorbij, en toen ik langzamer rond begon te tollen deed ik mijn ogen weer open en remde net op tijd af om bij de haard van Het Duisterhuis uit te komen. Lucius duwde de ketting die Cyrus had gegeven in mijn handen. 'Hier, jij kan wel wat positieve aandacht gebruiken.' Ik nam de ketting aan en sjokte achter de anderen aan door de verlaten gangen. Voldemort zag er angstaanjagender dan ooit uit, of kwam dat doordat ik me niet zo goed voelde?  
  
'Vertel' was het enige dat hij zei. Lucius vertelde een zeer beknopte versie van onze avonturen en sprak erg snel, alsof hij het zo snel mogelijk achter de rug wilde hebben. Toen hij bij het einde was aangekomen duwde hij mij naar voren. 'Vivian heeft ook nog wat te zeggen heer.' Voldemorts blik ging van Lucius naar mij. De ketting zweette in mijn klamme handen. 'En om het verbond officieel te maken, namens Cyrus een leidersketting, zoals dat bij reuzen gebruikelijk is,'maakte ik Lucius' verhaal af. Ik overhandigde Voldemort de ketting. Onze blikken kruisten elkaar, en een angstig gevoel bekroop me dat Voldemort WIST dat er wat misgegaan was. 


	8. Tot het duel erop volgt

Donkere schaduwen leken overal te volgen. Verder en verder kroop ik weg over de drassige grond. De lucht rook muffig, en de hemel had een paarsig rode kleur. De wind woei zachtjes, geluiden van nergens met zich mee voerend. Ik rilde even, maar klom toen snel over een omgevallen boom. Heel in de verte brandde een klein lichtje. Ik moest het halen, ik moest naar dat lichtje toe. Hoe ik ook mijn best deed, het lichtje leek maar niet dichterbij te komen. Eeuwigheden gingen voorbij terwijl ik angstig achterom keek. De schaduwen kwamen dichterbij. Ik moest bij het licht zien te komen. Ik zou het halen. Een hand sloot zich om mijn enkel.  
  
'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh' Badend in het zweet werd ik wakker van mijn eigen gegil.  
  
Het was een nachtmerrie geweest, gelukkig maar. Door een kiertje tussen de gordijnen zag ik dat het buiten nog donker was. Toch hoorde ik geluiden aan de andere kant van de deur. Ik stond op en liep nog trillend op mijn benen naar de deur. Wat zou er aan de hand zijn? Heel zachtjes deed ik de deur op een kiertje open en gluurde de lange donkere gang in. Een stuk of vier in donkere kleding gehulde personen sloop aan het andere einde van de gang. Wat zou ik doen? Terug mijn bed ingaan? Of kijken wat er aan de hand was? Ik besloot het laatste te gaan doen, en trok een mantel van de haak naast de deur.  
  
De gang was nu verlaten, en ik liep op mijn tenen achter de gestalten aan die er net nog doorheen geslopen hadden. Aan het eind van de gang twijfelde ik. Naar links of naar rechts? De linker gang zou uitkomen bij de tuindeuren, de rechter ging verder het huis in. Rechts leek me de meest logische keuze. Op mijn tenen liep ik de gang in.  
  
'Ga nu' De stem had behoorlijk dichtbij geklonken, en ik drukte mezelf tegen de ijskoude stenen muur aan terwijl ik mijn adem inhield. Ik was bang dat het bonzen van mijn hart me zou verraden als er nu iemand de gang in zou komen, maar ik zag of hoorde niets meer. Even stond ik gespannen te luisteren, toen liep ik verder. Ik wilde weten wat er aan de hand was. Voor me was een deur, de deur naar de hal. Ik zag aan het kleine lichtje dat door het sleutelgat scheen dat er volop licht aan de andere kant van de deur was. Ik hurkte neer, en gluurde door het sleutelgat. Het enige dat ik zag was een wapperend zwart gewaad, dat achter de deur naar de ontvangst kamer verdween. Daar was de enige weg naar de buitenwereld, de grote openhaard. Wat gebeurde er toch allemaal? En waarom mocht niet iedereen mee? Ik keek nog eens goed rond, en nadat ik mezelf ervan verzekerd had dat er niemand meer in de hal was deed ik de deur langzaam en zachtjes open. Snel en geluidloos sloop ik naar de volgende deur. Weer gluurde ik door het sleutelgat, en hield mijn adem in. Wie het ook waren, ze waren zeker te weten aan de andere kant van deze deur. Als ik midden in de nacht buiten mijn kamer gesnapt zou worden, zou Voldemort zeker niet blij met me zijn. Op een vuur in de haard na was er geen licht in de kamer, en ik zag niet veel. Helaas kon ik ook niet horen waar ze heen gingen, en ik had geen idee wie het waren. Ik kon maar beter snel terug naar bed gaan, ik stond op en draaide me om. En keek vervolgens recht in de rode ogen van Voldemort. 'Zo laat nog op stap? Was het interessant?' De kilte droop gewoon van zijn stem. Ik wist niet wat ik moest zeggen, en ik voelde mijn wangen rood worden. Ik knielde neer. 'Het spijt me heer, ik was wakker, en hoorde geluid. Ik wilde weten wat er aan de hand was.' Even dacht ik er makkelijk vanaf te komen, heel even maar, want toen viel mijn blik op de toverstaf in zijn hand. "Crucio" 'Neeeeeeeeee, niet weer,' schreeuwde ik uit. 'Je verdient niet beter, dat besef je toch hopelijk wel he?' 'Ja heer,' snikte ik. Voldemort bewoog zijn toverstok, en ik voelde tegen mijn zin mijn gezicht omhoog gaan zodat ik niet anders kon dan hem aankijken. 'Had ik niet duidelijk verboden zonder reden je buiten je kamer te begeven?' 'Ja heer.' 'Wat doe je dan hier?' 'Ik was nieuwschierig heer.' "Crucio" Met moeite bleef ik op de been. Brandende pijn vocht zich een weg door heel mijn lichaam, ik gilde het uit. 'Ik bepaal wanneer jij nieuwsgierig mag zijn.' 'Ja heer.' 'Sta je hier nu nog?'  
  
Ik rende terug naar mijn kamer. Hoe stom was ik geweest. Ik had duidelijk mijn lesje geleerd: het zou lange tijd duren voor ik 's nachts nog eens van mijn kamer zou gaan.  
  
Toen ik de volgende ochtend wakker werd, had ik het avontuur van 's nachts nog vers in mijn geheugen. Eigenlijk wilde ik niet naar het ontbijt, maar ik moest wel. Het zou alleen maar erger worden als ik op mijn kamer bleef. En zo gezellig was mijn kamer niet. Eigenlijk zelfs gewoon saai. Heel anders dan de gezellige rommelboel dat mijn eigen huis was geweest. Dat had gezellige kleurtjes, en meestal stonden er wel bloemen in de keuken en de woonkamer. Niet dat ik ooit bezoek kreeg, maar dat vond ik ook weer niet zo erg. Het hield ook in dat niemand mij zocht, en niemand mij nog ergens van verdacht. Eigenlijk had ik de afgelopen jaren een heel on-dooddoener achtig leven geleid. Was ik daardoor zo soft geworden?  
  
Ik kon maar beter gaan, het begon al laat te worden, en te laat komen was haast nog erger dan niet komen. Ik rende door de gangen naar de eetzaal, en kwam gelukkig net op tijd. Ik wilde net stilletjes op mijn plaats aan het eind van de tafel gaan zitten, toen Voldemort mij naar zich toe wenkte. Wat was ik blij met mijn nieuwe plaats, op de hoek naast Voldemort. Niet echt dus. Wat een nachtmerrie, als ik de mogelijkheid had gehad, was ik ter plekke door de grond gezakt.  
  
Zo ongelukkig als de dag begonnen was, dat was nog niets bij wat nog moest komen. Voor het middag werd had ik al hardgelopen, in de kruidentuin gewerkt, en spreukenboeken doorzocht op zoek naar spreuken die tijdens gevechten van pas zouden komen. Na de lunch, die me niet echt smaakte, was het tijd om wat toverspreuken in de praktijk te gaan brengen.  
  
'Concentreer je op de spreuk.' Uit alle macht concentreerde ik me. 'Zwaai je toverstok omhoog op het moment dat je de spreuk noemt.' "Vulcano totalus" schreeuwde ik. Een miezerig vlammetje schoot uit mijn toverstok. 'Wil je daar iemand mee in de fik steken? Vroeg Gaius lachend. 'Dat zal niet best lukken he,' zuchtte ik. 'Nog een keer' "Vulcano totalus" Een blauwe vlam schoot uit mijn toverstok, maar schoot totaal de verkeerde richting op. 'Nu nog eens, en concentreer je wat beter.' Ik concentreerde me uit alle macht, ik zag de vlammen die ik zou moeten maken al bijna voor me. "VULCANO TOTALUS" Een enorme vlam schoot recht uit mijn toverstok. Het boompje dat voor me stond brandde binnen enkele tellen tot de grond toe af. 'Zie je wel dat je het kan?' Trots stak ik nog wat struikjes in de fik. 'Volgende spreuk Vivian, concentreer je weer.' Ik ademde een paar keer diep in en uit, en plantte mijn voeten stevig op de grond toen ik me concentreerde op de volgende spreuk. "Aegrotavus horarum" Gaius schoot in de lach. 'Je moet echt beter je best doen, zeg de spreuk met krachtige stem, op deze manier krijg je nog geen zieke mus.' "Aegrotavus horarum" De kat die voor me had gezeten rolde met weggedraaide ogen over de grond. 'Kijk, die is goed ziek, dat was de bedoeling.' 'Kunnen we nu stoppen?' vroeg ik, 'ik ben echt kapot moe.' 'Nog 1 spreuk,' zei Gaius. Ik zuchtte, concentreerde me weer, en hield mijn toverstok gereed. "amens" Puur per toeval was Walden net aan komen lopen, en ik raakte hem. 'Gelooid peren bweegh.' "Finite incantatem" zei Gaius. Walden keek me erg boos aan. 'Hoe kon ik nu weten dat die spreuk in een keer zou lukken?' 'Ja, ja, het is al goed, laat nog eens wat van je kunsten zien.' "fulmine tactus" Er gebeurde helemaal niets. 'Je richt toch niet weer op mij he?' 'nee, natuurlijk niet, op die kat nog steeds' 'Concentreer je,' zei Gaius. Ik deed mijn ogen dicht en ademde weer een paar keer in en uit om rustig te worden. "fulmine tactus" 'Concentratie Vivian, we zijn hier niet aan het spelen.' 'Ik concentreer me ook, het lukt gewoon niet.' 'Laat dat dan ook zien.' 'Ik ben gewoon moe, kunnen we straks niet verder gaan?' 'Nee, concentreer je, en doe die spreuk.' "FULMINE TACTUS" schreeuwde ik kwaad. De haren van de kat stonden alle kanten op, en er kwam rook uit zijn oren. Walden en Gaius applaudisseerden.  
  
Het was avond, en ik stond met mijn kap ver over mijn hoofd getrokken op mijn plaats in de kring. Zoals gewoonlijk stond Kwast naast me, met zijn lange aapachtige armen, en wat kromme benen door al het gewicht dat hij meedroeg, zag hij er een beetje uit als een aap. Ik moest een glimlach onderdrukken toen ik hem ook nog eens heel aapachtig zag geeuwen. Ondertussen verschijnselden er nog een paar dooddoeners her en der om ons heen, die snel ook in de kring gingen staan. Voldemort stond in het midden ongeduldig te wachten. 'Dooddoeners, jullie stellen me teleur.' Dreigend keek Voldemort de kring rond. Sinds de laatste keer dat ik hier had gestaan, was die een stuk groter geworden, maar dezelfde siddering als vroeger trok door de kring toen Voldemort rond keek. Er was geen dooddoener die op dit moment niet dacht zijn uiterste best te doen Voldemort tevreden te houden. 'Alleen de herinnering aan mijn naam laat tovenaars sidderen. Laat het heden de herinnering overtreffen. Zaai dood en verderf, laat het duistere teken zegevieren. Iedere tovenaar die niet met mij is, is tegen mij, en moet sterven. BEGRIJPEN JULLIE DAT?' 'ja heer,' stamelden een paar dooddoeners, waaronder ik. Ik had inmiddels wel geleerd dat als Voldemort een vraag stelde, je maar beter gelijk antwoord kon geven. 'IK VROEG OF JULLIE DAT BEGREPEN.' 'Ja heer,' zei elke aanwezige dooddoener. 'Goed, ik had ook niet anders verwacht. Ik wil dat jullie beter je best gaan doen. Het stikt overal van de smerige dreuzels, dwazen die totaal niet in de gaten hebben dat hun zielige leventjes op het spel staan. WAAROM LEVEN DIE ALLEMAAL NOG? 'Heer, ik doe mijn best,' zei een van de dooddoeners ergens rechts van mij. "Crucio" zei Voldemort ijzig traag, met een grijns van voldoening op zijn gezicht. 'Jullie gaan beter je best doen,' zei Voldemort, die de op de grond rollende dooddoener volledig negeerde. 'En als die idioten van het ministerie komen, wil ik dat jullie ook met hen afrekenen.' 'Het ministerie? Is dat niet nog wat gevaarlijk?' Voldemort draaide zich om en keek naar de dooddoener die de opmerking had gemaakt. De dooddoener viel jammerend op zijn knieën. 'Ten eerste is er maar een die bepaald wat er gebeurd, en dat ben ik. Ten tweede kan ik zulke bange luizen van dooddoeners als jou missen als kiespijn.' "Avada kedavra" Iedereen staarde gechoqueerd toe hoe de dooddoener ter plekke neerviel. 'Laat het een les voor jullie allemaal zijn.' Ineens viel het me op dat het crucio-en van de ene dooddoener me eigenlijk niets had gedaan. Begon ik dan toch weer in mijn oude doen te komen? Snel richtte ik mijn aandacht weer op Voldemort, die ondertussen weer was begonnen te praten. '.de afspraken na te komen die gemaakt zijn.' Voldemort wees een aantal dooddoeners aan, die gelijk verdwijnselden. Dat was wel weer typisch iets voor mij, iets belangrijks missen. Ik hield mijn gezicht strak in de plooi, zodat het niet op zou vallen dat ik geen flauw idee had wat er net gezegd was. 'We gaan,' zei Voldemort, ten teken dat de bijeenkomst afgelopen was. Meestal zei hij dat nog niet eens, en verdwijnselde gewoonweg. Ik keerde terug in ons landhuis, en veegde het roet van de haard van me af.  
  
De volgende dag bracht ook een hoop nieuwe dingen voor mij. Ik werkte in de tuin, en was begonnen met het maken van een aantal toverdranken. Een wisseldrank stond al te pruttelen, en ik roerde in de ketel, ook al zou de drank pas over vier weken klaar zijn.  
  
Ik zat in de zon in het gras met een groot oud boek op schoot. Lusteloos bladerde ik door het boek, opzoek naar iets dat van pas zou komen. Er stond genoeg in het boek, het woog duidelijk niet voor niets als lood. Ik keek naar een plaatje in het boek, en naar de plant voor me. Ze zagen er toch hetzelfde uit. ARNICA MONTANAlas ik in het boek. Wij noemen het valkruid of wolverlei.  
  
Zeldzame plant die op grote hoogtes groeit. Goed voor het verwijden van bloedvaten om verstuikingen. Valkruid helpt ook schaaf en snijdwonden te genezen. De werkzame stof zit in de bloemen en in de wortel. Deze plant kan niet alleen uitwendig gebruikt worden, door inwendig gebruik zijn er ook vele ziekten die bestreden kunnen worden, zie verder bladzijde 978 van "Magische planten en hun werking". Bij verkeerd gebruik is deze plant zeer giftig.  
  
Ik kon niet zeggen dat deze tuin op grote hoogte lag, dus ik vroeg me af waarom deze plant hier gekweekt werd. Waarschijnlijk omdat hij ook giftig was. In het boek stond verder niet in welke toverdranken hij gebruikt werd.  
  
Ik dacht weer aan het leren van geneeskunde, en geneeskrachtige planten waren daar ook een onderdeel van. Wat zou ik daar graag meer over weten. In vergelijking met gisteren verliep deze dag rustig. Ik haalde aardig wat kennis op, het weer was goed, en er waren maar weinig dooddoeners "thuis". Alleen tijdens het eten zag ik Voldemort, maar hij leek me nauwelijks op te merken. Ik lette goed op dat ik verder geen aandacht op me vestigde, en at zwijgend mijn boterham. 's Avonds zat ik in de stoel op mijn kamer op mijn gemak in een boek te lezen..  
  
De dagen gingen voorbij, terwijl ik meer en meer kennis begon te vergaren. Ik zag Voldemort nu ook vaker, en ik betrapte mezelf erop dat ik goed oplette me naar zijn zin te gedragen. Het begon een gewoonte te worden eerst vier keer na te denken voor ik wat zei of deed. Het hielp; ik kreeg minder en minder straf. Ik begon in de gaten te krijgen dat het niet alleen een pak minder straf opleverde, ik voelde ook meer zelfvertrouwen dan ik in jaren gehad had. Regelmatig ging ik 's avonds en 's nachts mee op strooptocht, en het ging altijd perfect. Ik bleef het een geweldig gevoel vinden om na een goede moord partij het duistere teken hoog de lucht in te zien zweven.  
  
Op een dag, laat in de middag, kreeg ik een uil, met een briefje of ik naar Voldemorts kamer wilde komen. Snel liep ik alle gangen door, en klopte op de deur van zijn kamer.  
  
'Zo Vivian, ik moet zeggen, je bent echt vooruit gegaan de afgelopen dagen.' 'Dank u heer, ik heb er ook erg mijn best voor gedaan.' 'Heb je je toverstok bij je?' Ik haalde mijn stok uit een zak van mijn gewaad. 'Altijd heer.' 'Kom mee,' zei Voldemort.  
  
Ik liep achter Voldemort aan naar buiten. Ik had geen enkel idee van wat hij van mij wilde. Bij een stuk grasveld aangekomen stonden we stil. 'Je hebt de afgelopen dagen een hoop kennis over spreuken opgedaan toch Vivian?' 'Ja heer.' 'Dan lijkt het me nu tijd voor een duel.' Een duel? Ik snapte nu wel waarom hij had gevraagd of ik mijn toverstok bij me had gehad, maar dueleren met Voldemort?  
  
In de late namiddag stonden we tegenover elkaar. Hij, de meest gevreesde tovenaar allertijden. Ik, de dooddoenster met het pas herwonnen zelfvertrouwen. We keken elkaar recht in de ogen, en op dat moment leek de wereld stil te staan. Geen vogel maakte een geluid, insecten zoemden niet meer bedrijvig rond, en het zacht groene gras golfde niet meer mee in de wind. Wat slechts enkele seconden was leek minuten lang te duren. We knikten na elkaar en ik bracht mijn hand omhoog om de duelleer positie in te nemen.  
  
Voldemorts vloek raakte me met zo'n kracht, dat ik minstens drie meter door de lucht vloog vóór ik met een harde smak op de keiharde grond viel. Alles deed pijn, vooral mijn linker been. Ik keek ernaar, en kwam tot de conclusie dat het gebroken moest zijn. Nogal versuft schudde ik wat haar uit mijn gezicht, en probeerde overeind te krabbelen. Nog voor ik ook maar half overeind was werd ik voor de tweede keer door een vloek getroffen. Met een enorme klap viel ik achterover. Door de kracht van de vloek gleed ik nog een aantal meters verder naar achteren.Ik hoorde een geluid van scheurende stof, en gelijk daarna voelde ik een brandende pijn op mijn schouderbladen, onderrug en benen. Als een zielig hoopje bleef ik op de grond liggen. Ik kreunde zachtjes. Deze pijn was absoluut erger dan de cruciatus vloek. Mijn hoofd leek uit elkaar te klappen van de pijn, en een golf van misselijkheid overspoelde me. Het lukte me niet meer nog overeind te komen.de wereld golfde voor mijn ogen, en elke seconde werd ik misselijker. Uiteindelijk werd het mijn maag teveel, en ik braakte naast me in het gras. Ik hoorde Voldemort zachtjes lachend mijn kant op lopen. Het geluid van zijn lach klonk als donderslagen in mijn pijnlijke hoofd. Ik deed mijn ogen dicht, dit moest het einde zijn, dat kon niet anders. Waarom dacht ik nog, na alle verbeteringen van de afgelopen dagen? Waar had ik zo'n einde aan verdient? Al kreunend wachtte op de genadeslag die een eind aan mijn leven zou maken. Het kon me allemaal nog maar weinig schelen, de pijn was ondraaglijk, ik kon alleen nog maar wachten tot de verlossing van de dood. Beelden van mijn leven schoten door mijn hoofd, de pijn werd minder. Ongetwijfeld een teken dat ik deze wereld achter me begon te laten.  
  
Ik deed mijn ogen langzaam open en probeerde vat te krijgen op alle rare dingen die ik voor me zag. Het was zo wazig allemaal, wat was dat allemaal? Langzaamaan begon mijn bewustzijn terug te keren, en de wazige vlek veranderde in een kast. Ik voelde zachte lakens in mijn handen, en het begon door te dringen dat ik in bed lag. Mijn eigen bed, en dat was mijn kast. Er stond een raam op een kiertje open, en een koele avond broes woei in mijn bezwete gezicht. Ik genoot er even van voordat ik verder om me heen begon te kijken. Ik was alleen in de kamer, en ik had mijn nachthemd aan. Hoe lang zou ik hier al zo liggen? En wie had mijn nachthemd aangetrokken? Ik besloot daar nog maar even niet aan te denken, er waren niet veel vrouwen in dit huis, eigenlijk maar een: ikzelf. Ik herinnerde me de pijn, en het idee van een gebroken been weer, en ik keek naar mijn been. Tot mijn verbazing was het niet gebroken. Sterker nog, ik had geen schrammetje meer. Hoe ik ook keek, ik kon nog geen blauwe plek vinden.  
  
Ik was dus niet dood, lag gewoon in mijn eigen bed, en blijkbaar had iemand de moeite genomen mijn verwondingen te verzorgen. Ik snapte er niets van. Waarom wilde Voldemort met me duelleren als hij me niet de kans gaf wat van mijn kunnen te laten zien? Er was een ding wat ik wel wist: nooit meer zou ik duelleren zoals het hoorde. Het zou me beslist geen tweede keer overkomen verrast te worden door een tegenstander die zich niet aan de regels hield. Als ik ooit nog zou duelleren zou ik een stuk beter voorbereid zijn.  
  
Ik begon enorme honger te krijgen, en kwam overeind. Ik zwaaide mijn benen over de rand van het bed en bleef zo even zitten, ik had nog steeds meer vragen dan antwoorden.  
  
De deur ging open, en Voldemort kwam binnen. 'Ah, je bent er weer,' begon Voldemort. Hij duwde me met een zwaai van zijn toverstok weer terug op bed. 'Hoe voel je je nu?' 'Beter heer, dank u.' 'Bedank je me nu voor het feit dat ik je een aframmeling heb gegeven?' 'Nee heer, voor het feit dat ik nog leef.' Voldemort keek me even zwijgend aan. 'Dat ik je wat wil leren, betekend niet dat je gelijk dood moet als je de les nog niet begrijpt. Wat heb je geleerd van deze ervaring Vivian?' 'Ik begrijp u niet helemaal heer.' 'Ik wil weten, of je wat geleerd hebt van ons duel Vivian, laten we het er nu maar even op houden dat je net wakker bent, en nog niet zo helder denkt.' 'Oh, ik begrijp het ja, en ja, zeker heb ik wat geleerd. Volgende keer zal het heel wat minder makkelijk zijn mij te verrassen, wat dat betreft denk ik dat ik de les begrepen heb. 'Het is altijd beter zelf de eerste klap uit te delen Vivian, eerst toeslaan, vragen stellen kan later ook nog wel. Het maakt ook niet uit of je op de grond ligt of niet, ook vanaf de grond kun je je toverstok gebruiken.' Ik dacht weer aan het moment dat ik liever eerst opgestaan had. Voldemort had gelijk, als ik dat niet had gedaan maar gelijk in de tegenaanval was gegaan, had het duel vast heel anders afgelopen, ook al was ik bij lange na geen partij voor de kunsten van Voldemort. 'Ik begrijp het heer,' mompelde ik. 'Een gevecht is pas afgelopen als je je toverstok niet meer vast kunt houden, gaf Voldemort nog een laatste raad. Hierna klapte hij in zijn handen. Een van de huiselfen kwam binnen met een blad in zijn handen, waarop een kop thee en een paar boterhammen lagen.  
  
Beduusd lag ik in bed met het dienblad nog in mijn handen. De kamer was verder leeg nu, en ik dacht aan wat er net was gebeurd. Al bij de eerste slok merkte ik dat de thee wel erg slaapverwekkend was, en ik at eerst de boterhammen maar op, voor ik aan de rest van de thee begon. Ik zette het nu lege dienblad naast mijn bed op de grond, en viel met een tevreden maar vermoeide zucht terug in de kussens. Vrijwel gelijk viel ik in een rustige droomloze slaap. 


	9. mysterie op het ministerie

Hoofdstuk 9 mlad mysterie op het ministerie  
  
Wat een dag!  
  
Het was warm, ongelooflijk warm. Zelfs de uilen waren nukkig en hielden zich slapende, in de hoop er niet opuitgestuurd te worden. Ik had de dag doorgebracht in de tuin, in de schaduw, met een grote kan ijskoud pompoensap naast me.  
  
Ondanks het feit dat het zweet van mijn voorhoofd droop had ik een gevoel van intense tevredenheid. Geen idee waarom, maar het leven was goed zo.  
  
Diep, heel diep van binnen wist ik dat er iets niet klopte aan dat gevoel.  
  
Vreemd eigenlijk, dat ik me van de afgelopen weken maar weinig kon herinneren. Ik probeerde me ondanks de hitte toch te concentreren; flarden van gebeurtenissen kwamen boven. Voor mijn ogen speelde zich een verhaal af dat leek op een slecht gemonteerde dreuzel film. Iets dat ik overigens geen enkele volbloed tovenaar kan aanraden, meer iets voor modderbloedjes. Ik nam nog een slok pompoensap, maar het smaakte me niet meer. Ik deed het boek waarin ik had zitten lezen dicht ( De avonturen van Heracles de Heksenmeester) en stond op. Bij de deur naar binnen kwam ik Voldemort tegen. Ik groette hem eerbiedig en wilde doorlopen, maar hij hield me tegen. 'Ben je er klaar voor??' 'Euhm,' ik wist me even geen houding te geven, 'jazeker heer.' 'Is het plan je helemaal duidelijk?' 'Ik – ik geloof van wel.'  
  
Ik stond in mijn kamer en vroeg me af waarom ik hier naartoe was gekomen. Afwezig zwaaide ik met mijn toverstok, en de uilenkeutels en gevallen veertjes verdwenen gelijk uit Uil zijn kooi. Uil kraste vrolijk toen ik zijn voerbakje vol stortte met uilenvoer en zijn waterbakje opnieuw volgoot.  
  
Een maand geleden was het geweest, toen Voldemort had verteld waarom hij er ineens zo op gebrand was geweest dat ik weer begon met trainen. Deze heerlijke dag zou voorlopig de laatste zijn die ik hier in "Het Duisterhuis" zou doorbrengen. Om het plan uit te kunnen voeren was het noodzakelijk een nogal ander leven te gaan leiden. Alles was daarvoor al in gereedheid gebracht. Het huis was klaar, ik hoefde alleen nog maar te verhuizen. Het was een donker huis, en het benauwde me een beetje, ook al wist ik dat ik de donkere kleuren eigenlijk prettig zou moeten vinden. Alle dooddoeners vonden die juist prachtig, in ieder geval degenen die er geweest waren. Ik wist dat het huis ooit aan een andere dooddoener had toebehoord, eentje die lang geleden al het leven had gelaten. Ik rilde, als de opdracht zou mislukken zou mij geen beter lot beschoren zijn. Om de tijd tot het avond eten te bekorten keek ik mijn koffers nog eens na.  
  
'WAKKER WORDEN' 'Nie – nie – nie - niet zo schreeeeeuwen,' geeuwde ik 'je staat vlak naast me, ik hoor je ook wel als je normaal pr – pr - praaaaat.' 'Houd je brutale mond, ik sta pas een kwartier te roepen. Jemig, hoe kom jij ooit ergens op tijd?' Ik was klaarwakker. 'Goede morgen Lucius,' zei ik, in de hoop nog iets goed te maken. 'Ja, ja, 't is al goed, schiet nu maar op, ik heb geen jaren de tijd, of wilde je alles in je eentje verhuizen?' 'Nee, natuurlijk niet, ik ben blij dat je wilde helpen.' 'Ik doe het graag.' Iets in zijn stem stond me niet aan. Snel kleedde ik me aan. 'Hoe wilde je dit eigenlijk allemaal meenemen?' 'Ooit van een bezem gehoord?' Ik deed de gordijnen open voor wat meer licht, maar werd teleurgesteld doordat het buiten nog pikkedonker was. 'Valt dat even tegen,' grijnsde Lucius. Ik trok mijn toverstok onder mijn kussen vandaan. "Locomotor koffers" De koffers zweefden omhoog en vlogen gewillig door de deur de gang op. Lucius pakte Uil, en ik legde mijn bezem over mijn schouder. Mijn oude vertrouwde Helleveeg negen. 'Heb je dat oude wrak nog steeds? Vliegt hij nog?' 'Waarom zou ik hem meenemen als hij niet zou vliegen?' 'Sarcasme Vivian, sarcasme.' 'Sarcasme ontgaat me meestal midden in de nacht.' 'Vroeg in de ochtend,' verbeterde Lucius grijnzend. 'Laten we via mijn eigen huis gaan, dan kan ik die teleurstelling van een zoon nog even, euh …, streng toespreken. Ronduit teleurstellend zijn cijfers, daar haal je geen enkele S.L.I.J.M.B.A.L. mee, op deze manier wordt hij nooit een fatsoenlijke dooddoener.' 'Mijn cijfers waren anders ook niet de hoogste van de klas,' zei ik ontwijkend. 'Ben jij een goede dooddoener geworden dan?' zei Lucius met zijn gezicht strak in de plooi, en zijn grijze ogen keken recht in de mijne. Ergens diep van binnen voelde ik de behoefte opkomen me op hem te storten en hem te slaan overal waar ik hem raken kon. 'Blijkbaar,' mompelde ik tussen op elkaar geklemde tanden door. Wat een vreselijke vader moest Lucius zijn dat hij zijn zoon midden in de nacht aan zijn schoolwerk wilde laten werken. Inmiddels waren we bij de hal aangekomen. We verdeelden de bagage en gingen een voor een naar Lucius zijn huis.  
  
Die middag zat ik in mijn eentje op een fauteuil in de enorme woonkamer. De gordijnen waren dicht, het enige licht dat er was kwam van een paar oude lampen aan de muur. Wat was het vreemd om ineens alleen te zijn na al die maanden in "Het Duisterhuis". Ik bekeek het interieur wat aandachtiger. In de verste hoek stond een afzichtelijke kast. Hoog, en van ebbenhout gemaakt. De deuren waren dicht, maar ik zag nergens een sleutelgat. 'Laat die kast staan,' had Lucius gewaarschuwd. Wat moest ik met dat kreng?  
  
Aan een andere muur hing een schilderij dat me vaag bekend voorkwam, ik wist alleen niet meer waar ik het eerder had gezien. Het schilderij was echter leeg, de bewoner was zeker ergens anders op bezoek. Onder het schilderij stond een ladekastje met wat kleine snuisterijen erop, en een opgerichte slang met een lampje in zijn kop. Dat ding was het enige in de hele kamer dat ik wel grappig vond. Als ik alle lampen uit deed was het net of de slang begon te leven en met zijn lichte ogen naar me keek. De meubels waren groot en pompeus, maar zaten wel lekker. Een grote salontafel completeerde het geheel. Ik staarde naar het stuk perkament op mijn schoot, waarop ik al een aantal dingen had gezet. Het huis had nodig een grote schoonmaak beurt nodig.  
  
Ik rekte me uit en draaide me nog eens behaaglijk om in mijn lekkere zachte bed.  
  
Zacht bed?!  
  
Met een schok deed ik mijn ogen open en keek om me heen.  
  
'He slaapkop' sprak de krasserige stem van de oude omlijste spiegel tegenover me. 'Ach, houd toch je klep' geeuwde ik de spiegel toe. In mijn gedachten zette ik " spiegel verplaatsen" op het "nog te doen" lijstje.  
  
Ik gooide de deken van me af en stommelde de donkere trap af.  
  
In de kleine keuken rook het muf, en Uil kraste me vanaf zijn stok naast de keukendeur toe. Afwezig deed ik wat uilenvoer in zijn bakje terwijl ik een glas met pompoensap probeerde te vullen. Een half opgegeten muis lag op het keukenblad. Ik smeet de muis in Uil zijn bakje, 'Houd je rommel bij je.' Ik besloot mijn ontbijt in de tuin te eten, het enige plekje waar ik buiten kon zijn, ik mocht het huis tot nader order nog niet verlaten.  
  
Na het ontbijt begon ik met de keuken. Schoonmaak- en huishoudspreuken waren niet mijn sterkste kant, maar ik was er ook niet slecht in, merkte ik tevreden op toen veger en blik de vloer keurig aanveegden. In een mum van tijd was de vloer schoon, de haard niet meer zwartgeblakerd, de potten en pannen hingen weer schoon in het rekje, en de borden en het bestek waren zichzelf aan het afwassen. Nu de ramen nog. Ik besloot die met de hand te doen; dat had ik vroeger van mijn moeder geleerd, en ik vond dat altijd het leukste karweitje dat ik thuis moest doen.  
  
De kleine zware eikenhouten tafel met de drie stoelen erom heen zagen er nu ook weer toonbaar uit. Ik tikte met mijn toverstok op het tafel kleedje, dat zichzelf buiten in de tuin ging uitkloppen. Zo werkte ik die ochtend bijna de hele beneden verdieping af. Ik voelde me net een huis-elf, en wenste dat ik er een had. Het hele huis was de volgende dag al schoon. Het enige dat niet lukte was de spiegel in de slaapkamer van de muur af krijgen. Het leek wel of dat kreng onzichtbaar vastgehouden werd. Terwijl ik hijgde en trok mompelde de spiegel allerlei verwensingen. Uiteindelijk moest ik het opgeven. De volgende morgen trok ik een kussen over mijn gezicht om die afzichtelijke spiegel niet te horen. "quitus," schreeuwde ik naar het ding. De spreuk kaatste af en ik moest snel wegduiken om niet door mijn eigen spreuk geraakt te worden. De morgen daarna smeet ik een van mijn laarzen naar de spiegel, het ding barste, en terwijl het glas zich uit zichzelf repareerde schreeuwde het kreng harder dan ooit. Ik werd er wanhopig van, en besloot om mijn bed te gaan verplaatsen naar de andere slaapkamer. Die was helaas wat kleiner, maar alles beter dan die spiegel. Helaas, ook die missie mislukte, hoe meer ik het bed in de kamer probeerde te proppen, hoe kleiner de kamer leek te worden. Die nacht nestelde ik mijzelf comfortabel op de bank in de woonkamer.  
  
'BONK' Ik deed een oog open. Wat had er zo een lawaai gemaakt? In het donker greep ik naar mijn toverstaf. Aan de andere kant van de kamer hoorde ik gestommel en toen gekraak. Zonder te aarzelen richtte ik mijn toverstok, "paralitis". Ik hoorde iets met een luide klap vallen. "Lumos" een lampje verscheen aan de punt van mijn toverstok. Ik richtte de straal licht in de richting vanwaar het geluid was gekomen. Mijn maag kromp samen, ik voelde het bloed uit mijn gezicht wegtrekken. Daar, naast de oerlelijke kast, stond Voldemort, en op de grond naast hem lag Lucius, zo stijf als een plank. Voldemort negeerde Lucius volledig en stapte over hem heen. 'Wat doe jij hier beneden?' vroeg hij bars. 'Mag ik in mijn eigen huis niet beslissen om op de bank in slaap te vallen?' "Crucio" Niet gillen. Niet gillen. Niet gillen, was het enige waar ik aan kon denken. Voldemort lachte, een hoge koude lach. Met een luide bons viel ik van de bank, de brandende pijn trok weg. Ik krabbelde overeind. 'Meester ik –' 'Krijg ik nog antwoord op mijn vraag?' vroeg hij kil. 'Het is die spiegel heer, het kreng wil met geen mogelijkheid zijn kop houden,' legde ik met een heel klein stemmetje uit, terwijl ik mijn voeten bewonderde. Een akelige grijns verscheen op Voldemorts gezicht. 'Je gaat me toch niet vertellen dat je niet tegen een simpele spiegel op kunt Vivian?' zei hij, met een honingzoete stem. Ik begon nu aan het bestuderen van mijn teennagels, 'ik vrees van wel heer,' zei ik met een nog kleiner stemmetje. Voldemort lachte luid, hoog en kil, zijn meedogenloze rode ogen fonkelden. 'Laat me "het kreng" maar eens zien dan. Ik ging hem voor de trap op, en deed de deur van de slaapkamer open. 'He sloddervos,' giechelde de spiegel. Kwaad keek ik naar het stomme ding. 'Sloddervos nog wel, en ik doe al dagen niets anders dan schoonmaken en opruimen.' 'Ik zie dat hij een beetje van slag is, normaal is het juist een erg handige spiegel, wacht maar.' Voldemort liep naar de spiegel, ik zag niet wat hij deed, maar het volgende wat de spiegel zei was 'goede nacht,' en de stem klonk heel wat minder krakerig. 'Zo, hij is weer de oude.' 'Ik heb hem liever helemaal weg –' Voldemort keek me aan, zijn rode ogen doordringender dan ooit; 'hij blijft.' En daarmee was alles gezegd. 'Goed, je snapt vast wel dat ik hier niet midden in de nacht kom om spiegels te repareren?' 'Nee heer.' We liepen samen weer naar beneden. Voldemort zwaaide met zijn toverstaf naar de hoek waar Lucius nog steeds bewegingloos lag. Lucius kwam met een nijdig gezicht overeind. 'Vivian, jij hebt –' 'Je stelt me teleur Lucius, oude vriend,' zei Voldemort zacht. 'Na alles dat ik je geleerd heb in zo'n simpele val trappen. Schaam je!' 'Heer, ik …' De blik van Voldemort legde hem het zwijgen op. 'Goed, dan kunnen we eindelijk gaan doen waarvoor we hier zijn. Vivian, het eerste dat je moet weten, is dat er over dit huis meer dan alleen wat simpele magie is gebruikt. Een deel van die beveiliging gaan we deze nacht opheffen.' Ik knikte, ik had niet anders verwacht dan dat er wat speciaals met dit huis was. 'Het volgende wat je moet weten, is dat de plannen veranderd zijn. Voorlopig ga je gewoon je werk doen, als de tijd rijp is zul je weten wat je te doen staat.' 'Hoe krijg ik –' 'Zwijg! Als de tijd er rijp voor is zul je het merken. Ik zal jou na deze nacht niet meer zien, ik verwacht ook niet dat het nodig zal zijn om contact met je op te nemen,' zei Voldemort, zijn stem dreigender dan ooit. Zijn doordringende rode ogen waren strak op mij gericht, ik huiverde. Ik begreep dat ik maar beter geen blunders kon maken. Voldemorts mondhoeken krulden iets op. 'Degene die je moet hebben heeft opvallend rood haar, en zijn naam is Percy Wemel. Nogmaals, doe niets totdat de tijd er rijp voor is. In de tussentijd kan het geen kwaad hem wat, euhm, beter te leren kennen. Als je op enig moment denkt dat je hulp nodig hebt, bespreek dit dan met Lucius, je zult hem vaak genoeg zien.' Op dit moment deed Lucius zijn mond open.'Vergeet niet dat je mij maar oppervlakkig kent. Als je me nodig hebt laat het me dan zo onopvallend mogelijk weten.'  
  
Hij haalde wat uit zijn gewaad, en gaf het aan mij. Het bleek een stuk perkament te zijn. 'Ik heb een zelfde stuk perkament. Alles dat jij op jouw deel schrijft, zal ook op het mijne verschijnen. Zo kun je een plaats en een tijd doorgeven waarop we elkaar veilig kunnen zien. Een plaats en een tijd, meer niet. Begrepen?' 'Plaats en tijd,' mompelde ik terwijl ik naar het stuk perkament in mijn handen keek, 'lijkt me niet moeilijk.' 'Nog vragen?' vroeg Voldemort weer. 'Ik geloof van niet. Bevriend raken met Percy wemel, wachten tot het tijd is, alleen onopvallend contact,' probeerde ik simpel het hele verhaal samen te vatten. 'Ik kan vast proberen wat meer achtergrond informatie over die Percy te verkrijgen.' 'Goed zo. Vergeet niet, je staat er alleen voor. Je zult van je eigen creativiteit gebruik moeten maken.' 'Maar ik ben toch niet de enige die, -' Weer werd ik onderbroken. 'Nee, je bent niet de enige, maar je bent wel de enige waarvan ik wil dat je je op de achtergrond houdt, en daarom moet je zo min mogelijk de aandacht op jezelf vestigen.' 'Uw terugkeer is nog niet algemeen bekend, en dat wilt u zo houden, is het daarom?' 'Hoe langer ze die ouwe dreuzel gek voor seniel verslijten hoe beter,' grijnsde Lucius. Voldemort grijnsde ook, zijn ogen flikkerden. Vervolgens kreeg ik de meest wonderlijke scène te zien die ik ooit gezien had.  
  
Ik hield me heel stil, en keek toe hoe Voldemort een reeks ingewikkelde spreuken uitsprak.  
  
Dit moest oeroude magie zijn, ik zou graag willen weten wat het allemaal betekende.  
  
Ik schrok op toen Voldemort mij met zijn toverstok aanraakte. Een zacht tintelend gevoel verspreidde zich van mijn hoofd tot aan mijn tenen.  
  
Op slag leek het huis een andere vorm aan te nemen. De kleuren veranderden, de meubels werden minder pompeus en zagen er vriendelijker uit. Het hele huis leek ineens een totaal ander huis. 'Weet jij zeker dat je niet in Huffelpuf gezeten hebt?' vroeg Lucius.  
  
'Hoezo?'  
  
Lucius keek met opgetrokken neus het geheel nieuwe interieur door. 'Het voldoet,' zei Voldemort. 'Nu moet je nog leren hoe je het doet. Het is belangrijk, dat mensen hier binnen kunnen komen zonder gelijk aan de zwarte kunsten te denken.' 'U bedoelt dat ik zelf deze aanpassingen gemaakt heb?' 'Nee, niet helemaal. Het is een illusie, en ik kan je leren er zelf invloed op uit te oefenen.' Terwijl ik nadacht begon het me op te vallen dat langzaam de nu gele muur aan de overkant weer grijzige vlekken begon te vertonen. 'Hoe houd ik die illusie in stand dan?' 'Dat ga ik je nu laten zien,' zei Voldemort, op een toon die ik hem nog nooit eerder had horen gebruiken.  
  
Sommige mensen zeiden dat Voldemort de gave had om erg charmant over te komen, ik had dat nooit gelooft, tot op dit moment. Ik kon niet anders zeggen dan dat Voldemort ook kwaliteiten had als leraar, zo had ik hem nog nooit meegemaakt. Hoewel, de avond van ons duel had hij ook geduldig uitgelegd wat hij bedoelde. Het kostte me een aardige tijd voor ik de basics onder controle had, ik kon nu op commando van oude naar nieuwe stijl veranderen, maar ik kon het nog steeds niet zo houden. 'Oefenen,' zei Lucius. 'Lijkt me wel ja,'zei Voldemort. Niet veel later sleepte ik mijn deken mee naar boven en kroop in mijn bed. 'Weltrusten,'zei de spiegel dromerig.  
  
Afwezig staarde ik door het raam naar buiten, een paar kleine wolkjes dreven voorbij.  
  
Dit was mijn derde dag op het ministerie, en ik verveelde me nu al dood. Ik was net klaar met voor de tiende keer mijn bureau opruimen, mijn postbakje was leeg, en al mijn collega's waren van de buitendienst, dus ik zat helemaal alleen.  
  
Ik had ook niet gedacht dat ik zo een suf baantje zou hebben. Het enige dat ik hoefde te doen was naaste familie informeren zodra mijn collega's iemand naar St. Hollisto's moesten brengen. Dat kwam vrij regelmatig voor, maar meestal waren de directe familieleden aanwezig op het moment dat zich een ongeluk voordeed. Ik voelde me afgescheept, en roffelde met mijn vingers op het bureaublad. Ik dacht aan "Het Duisterhuis" en hoe ik het leven daar af en toe had verafschuwd. Dit was tien keer erger. Ik moest wachten, wachten en nog eens wachten.  
  
Wat een tijdverspilling. Ik zou er wat voor gegeven hebben om de stad in te gaan, en me eens lekker uit te leven.  
  
Londen was een grote stad, er liepen dreuzels genoeg.  
  
Ik hoorde voetstappen op de gang, alsof er veel mensen langs liepen. Dat was vreemd, want meestal was dit deel van de gang leeg. Ik weerstond de drang om te gaan kijken, ik mocht niet te veel opvallen.  
  
Niet alles was slecht aan werken op het ministerie, zo ving ik af en toe handige informatie op.  
  
Over die Percy bijvoorbeeld, maar aangezien ik die nog nooit in het echt gezien had….. Ik zuchtte, dit was saai. Toen mijn dienst erop zat besloot ik dat het geen kwaad zou kunnen om eens door het ministerie te lopen, en eens op mijn gemak rond te kijken. Met de lift ging ik een verdieping naar boven. Ik had niet goed opgelet, en ook niet gehoord welke departementen hier zaten, prima, ik wilde toch alleen maar kijken. De gang werd verlicht door toortsen die aan de muren hingen, en af en toe hing er een wandkleed of een schilderij. Een van die schilderijen viel me gelijk op, deze had ik eerder gezien, het was hetzelfde landschap als dat van het lege schilderij bij mij thuis aan de muur. Ook dit schilderij was echter leeg.  
  
Toen viel het me pas op dat het wel erg rustig was in deze gang.  
  
Ik draaide me om, terug richting de lift. Achter me ging een deur open.  
  
'Wie ben jij en wat doe je hier?' klonk een stem achter me. Ik draaide me om. Voor me stond een jongen die ik nog nooit had gezien, maar ik wist gelijk wie hij was: Percy Wemel. 'Aangenaam, ik ben Vivian, ik werk op de verdieping hieronder.' 'Dan moet je hier niet rondhangen,' antwoordde Percy hooghartig. Ik staarde hem aan. Ik moest minstens vijftien jaar ouder zijn dan deze snotaap, ik zou me erg moeten beheersen met deze Wemel in de buurt. 'Sinds wanneer is het verboden je nieuwe werkplek wat beter te leren kennen?'zei ik zo nonchalant mogelijk, terwijl ik dacht dat avada kedavra nog te goed voor deze sukkel zou zijn. Percy keek me aan, hij leek te denken, en ik wilde hem daar niet bij storen. 'Ik moet nu toch naar boven, als je meeloopt, kan ik je misschien een aantal dingen laten zien.' Met veel moeite zette ik een wat charmantere glimlach op, al viel het me weer op hoeveel ouder ik was dan deze vuurtoren. 'Dank je jongeman,' Wat een verschrikkelijke tocht naar boven werd het. Percy wist over elke baksteen wel een lang saai en eentonig verhaal op te dreunen. Wat een geluk had ik toch weer. Ik deed zo vriendelijk mogelijk, en spoorde hem aan nog wat meer oersaaie verhalen te vertellen. Zo kwam ik al snel achter wat nuttige informatie. Percy had een aangeboren voorliefde voor regels, en hij bleek ambitieus. Veel ambitieuzer dan ik gedacht had. Dit zou een makkie worden. Hij was dommer dan stom, ik kon hem waarschijnlijk zelfs zonder de imperio vloek precies laten doen wat ik wilde. Was deze jongen wel echt een Wemel? Ik wist niet beter of de Wemels waren sloeberige rotzooischoppers, de naam tovenaar nauwelijks waardig. Deze jongen was net, verschrikkelijk net en hij had nette mooie kleding aan. Ik besloot om toch maar niet te hard van stapel te lopen. Deze prooi was iets te makkelijk.  
  
Onder tussen ratelde Percy vrolijk verder. ' ..en daarom is het zo belangrijk dat iedere …' Hield die gozer ooit op met praten? Toen we uiteindelijk bij de uitgang aankwamen bedankte ik hem voor de geweldige rondleiding. 'Ach, dat is niets, ik had nog net een gaatje vrij. Ik moest toch deze kant op, mijn verslag over het verkopen van ketels kleiner dan de standaard maat …' Argh, een moord voor wat spell-o-tape om zijn mond dicht te plakken. 'Nogmaals heel erg bedankt Percy, wie weet zie ik je nog wel eens.' 'Vast wel, al heb ik het natuurlijk erg druk met het uitwerken van mijn rapporten.' 'Als je maar goed werk aflevert.' 'Tuurlijk, dat is het belangrijkste,' zei Percy terwijl hij er ernstig bij keek. Hij zette een hoge borst op; 'nou, tot ziens Vivian.' 'Tot ziens.' Ik wist niet hoe snel ik thuis moest komen.  
  
De rest van de week was niet minder saai dan de eerste helft van de week. Okee, ik moest gewoon aan het nieuwe ritme wennen, maar dat nam niet weg dat ik halve dagen alleen op een kamer zat, en het ene moment om kwam in het werk, en het volgende niets te doen had. In mijn eerste week gebeurde er bijna niets dat echt de moeite waard was, op een uitzondering na. Het was al wat later in de middag, toen ik ineens een melding binnen kreeg. In een oogopslag zag ik dat dit ernstig was. Het was mijn taak om een vrouw te gaan vertellen dat haar man het niet had kunnen laten wat te experimenteren. Een van zijn spreuken was bijzonder mis gegaan, hij had zijn eigen lichaam verminkt tot in het onherkenbare, dat wil zeggen: in de seconden dat hij zichtbaar was.  
  
Voor het eerst kwam ik erachter hoe moeilijk dit werk ook kon zijn.  
  
Het stomme wijf viel me huilend om de hals, en ik was gedwongen helemaal met haar mee te gaan naar St. Hollisto's. Ik kon geen sympathie voor haar of haar man opbrengen.  
  
Niet alleen waren het smerige modderbloedjes, ze waren ook nog eens oerstom.  
  
Ik walgde ervan, terwijl ik de vrouw verveelt een zakdoek aanbood. Ze begon me nog luider snikkend te bedanken voor al mijn goede zorgen. Wat ontzettend zonde van mijn tijd, ik had me beter achter mijn bureau kunnen vervelen.  
  
Twee dagen later werd er een enorme bos bloemen en een doos chocolade bezorgt.  
  
Het kaartje dat aan de bloemen hing vertelde me dat de vrouw me nog steeds innig dankbaar was voor de goede zorgen, en dat haar man het goed maakte.Ik rukte het kaartje van de bos bloemen af en stak het in brand. Het kaartje maakte gelijk geen geluid meer. Jammer, ik had het die man gegund een langzame pijnlijke dood te sterven. Je kunt niet altijd geluk hebben.  
  
In mijn eigen huis ging het juist prima.Elke avond oefende ik om het interieur van mijn huis onder controle te krijgen. Ik had er lol in. Het ene moment was alles grauw en donker, het volgende licht en vrolijk. Het deed me denken aan transfiguratie, en ik wilde maar al te graag meer.  
  
Bij de bibliotheek in het ministerie haalde ik een paar boeken. Elke dag als ik achter mijn bureau op werk zat te wachten snuffelde ik door die boeken. Er viel heel wat interessants uit te halen, zo had ik nooit geweten dat er meer dan een schildspreuk was. 's Avonds thuis probeerde ik dan die spreuken uit. Stel je voor, ik een Huffelpuffer, waar haalde Lucius het vandaan, ik was toch zeker een echte Ravenklauwer.  
  
Ergens was ik daar nog trots op ook, verreweg de meeste dooddoeners hadden ooit in Zwadderich gezeten. Ik was tenminste nog uniek.  
  
Ergens in de derde week gebeurde er iets waar ik jaren geleden voor had gevreesd. Ik zat rustig met mijn neus in een boek achter mijn bureau. Het was al avond, ik had late dienst. Ineens klonken er een hoop haastige voetstappen in de gang. Ik hoorde ze wel, maar besteedde er geen aandacht aan. Tot mijn deur met een luide klap openvloog. '"Accio" toverstok,' schreeuwde iemand. Ik voelde mijn toverstok uit mijn zak vliegen, en probeerde ernaar te grijpen, maar miste. Twee donkere figuren pakten mijn beide armen beet en sleurde me de gang op. Ik kon het niet goed zien, maar een van de figuren herkende ik direct als een schouwer. Mijn hart begon sneller te slaan, dit kon toch niet waar zijn? 'Speel de grote onschuld Vivian, je weet niets, en je snapt niets' dreunde door mijn hoofd. Het duurde even tot het tot me doordrong dat ik dat niet zelf had gedacht. De woorden hadden simpelweg ineens door mijn hoofd gegalmd. Gedwee liet ik me meevoeren, ondertussen luid vragend waarom ik als een misdadiger meegevoerd werd zonder dat ik ergens van beschuldigd werd. Ik kreeg geen antwoord, en ik hield mijn mond om me niet nog verder te laten kleineren door als een klein kind te blijven schreeuwen. In de lift kreeg ik een kap over mijn hoofd en ik zag niets meer. Vreemd genoeg werd ik steeds kalmer. Ik had inderdaad niets gedaan, en ze konden me toch niets maken, dus waarom zou ik bang zijn? Misschien hadden ze een vermoeden van iets, en hoe heftiger ik zou protesteren, hoe meer ze me zouden verdenken. Ik had geen enkel besef meer van waar ik was, toen ik een trapje af moest. Na nog een aantal meters lopen werd ik ruw neergeduwd in een stoel. Het was een grote stoel, en er klonk een rammelend geluid. Om me heen werd het rustig. Hoelang zou ik hier moeten zitten? Ik hoefde niet lang op het antwoord te wachten, de kap werd van mijn hoofd afgetrokken, en ik moest met mijn ogen knipperen tegen het plotselinge felle licht. Wat ik vervolgens zag deed mijn volkomen kalmte bijna omslaan in complete paniek. Ik kende deze zaal, tenminste, ik had erover horen vertellen. Het was een van de rechtszalen. Een grote stenen zaal, met hoge tribunes, zonder ramen. Wat moest ik hier? Maar de stoel waar ik opzat had me niet vastgebonden, zoals gebruikelijk was. Ik moest gewoon rustig blijven en afwachten. Er zaten mensen op de tribunes. Ergens achterin herkende ik Lucius, maar terwijl ik naar hem keek hoorde ik weer woorden in mijn hoofd die niet van mij waren: 'niet naar hem kijken, je kent hem niet.' Hoe beangstigend het ook was om een stem in je hoofd te horen, hij gaf in ieder geval goede adviezen. Ik keek de zaal verder rond. Ik herkende verder niemand op de tribune, er zaten ook niet zoveel mensen, een stuk of tien hooguit. Niemand zei wat, iedereen staarde naar mij. Ik staarde vragend terug, ik wist nog steeds niet waarom ik hier was. Toch hield ik mijn lippen stijf op elkaar, ik weigerde om erom te vragen. Na een paar minuten stond degene die in het midden van de bank voor mij zat op. Het was een oude man. Zijn lange zilvergrijze haar viel samen met zijn lange zilvergrijze baard. Op zijn neus stond een goudkleurig halvemaanbrilletje: Albus Perkamentus. Mijn nekharen kwamen overeind. Wat had dit allemaal te betekenen? 'Goedenavond, juffrouw Rooden, dat is toch uw naam?' 'Ik prefereer Walraven,' zei ik langzaam en nadrukkelijk.  
  
Enkele van de tovenaars op de tribune keken verrast. Ik klemde mijn kaken weer op elkaar, nog steeds vast besloten om beslist niet meer te zeggen dan strikt noodzakelijk was. 'Wij zijn hier deze avond bijeen voor de hoorzitting van Viviane Arina Carine Walraven – van Rooden. Behorend tot het achtergrondonderzoek ten aanzien van juffrouw Walravens verleden. Gezien gerezen twijfels over het verleden van juffrouw Walraven heeft het ministerie gevraagd of wij een en ander kunnen ophelderen.' Perkamentus' ogen fonkelden achter zijn halvemaanbrilletje, hij had de naam Walraven steeds met nadruk uitgesproken. 'Verslaglegging wordt verzorgd door Myrthe Mieren, aan deze hoorzitting zijn geen strafrechtelijke gevolgen verbonden.' Enkele van de heksen en tovenaars op de tribune knikten ernstig, alsof Perkamentus ze zojuist had verteld dat ik de meest gezochte crimineel aller tijden was. De kettingen aan de stoel rammelden.  
  
Even had ik een kriebelig gevoel in mijn hoofd, waar ging dit over? Zou ik er hooghartig naar vragen? Ten slotte hadden ze me als een echte crimineel hier naar toe gebracht, zonder te zeggen waarom. 'Niets zeggen' klonk er in mijn eigen hoofd. Wat gebeurde er toch allemaal?  
  
Ik werd zomaar uit mijn kamer gerukt, ik zou straks verhoord gaan worden en het meest vreemde van al was die stem in mijn hoofd, waarvan ik een ding zeker wist: het was niet de mijne. 'Wilt u zo vriendelijk zijn te vertellen wat uw relatie was met Michael Collin Walraven?'  
  
Blijkbaar was Perkamentus ook degene die de vragen stelde. Zijn blauwe ogen boorden zich in de mijne, ik staarde terug. 'We waren getrouwd,' zei ik. 'Waar hebt u elkaar leren kennen?' 'Op Zweinstein.' Perkamentus' ogen fonkelden weer, zijn gezicht stond vriendelijk. Even kreeg ik het idee dat hij het wel grappig vond om op deze manier de naam te horen van de school waarvan hij al jaren tot ergernis van Voldemort schoolhoofd was. Zou hij het weten? Ik hoopte van niet, en probeerde mijn gezicht strak in de plooi te houden. Ze wilden iets weten over Michael, van Michael hadden ze waarschijnlijk geweten dat hij Voldemort aanhing. Zouden ze het ook van mij weten? Speelde Perkamentus alleen maar een spelletje met me? Weer prikkelde er iets in mijn achterhoofd. Ik voelde me bedroefd bij het horen van Michaels naam, maar op een of andere manier brandde er nu geen tranen in mijn ogen. 'Jullie zijn getrouwd vlak na jullie afstuderen is het niet?' 'Dat klopt.' 'Waren jullie gelukkig?' 'Ja natuurlijk, waarom zou ik anders met hem getrouwd zijn,' snauwde ik. 'Rustig aan' klonk de stem weer in mijn hoofd.  
  
Perkamentus bleef me strak aankijken.  
  
'Wist je dat hij ervan verdacht werd dooddoener te zijn?' 'Nee,' zei ik voor ik het in de gaten had. Ik gluurde naar Lucius, ik snapte er niets meer van.  
  
Ik had helemaal nog geen antwoord klaar gehad, hoe had ik dan zo snel nee kunnen zeggen? 'Weet je dat zeker?' 'Heel zeker,' zei ik, en dit keer waren het wel mijn eigen woorden. 'Is je nooit wat opgevallen?' 'Wat had me moeten opvallen dan?' was mijn wedervraag. Perkamentus glimlachte. 'Hij was vaak weg is het niet?' 'Is dat verboden dan? Ik hoef toch niet aan het ministerie toestemming te vragen of mijn man 's avonds alleen weg mag?' 'Dus hij was wel degelijk vaak weg?' zei Perkamentus met twinkelende ogen. Ik moest voorzichtiger zijn, als ik me op liet fokken kon ik er wel eens dingen uitgooien die ik beter niet kon zeggen. 'Hij was regelmatig 's avonds weg ja,' beantwoordde ik de vraag. 'En je hebt je nooit afgevraagd wat hij dan deed?' 'Niet echt.'  
  
Een van de heksen op de tribune boog over naar haar buurvrouw en fluisterde haar wat in het oor. 'Waarom niet?' 'Daar hoef ik geen antwoord op te geven, dat zijn privé zaken is het niet?' 'Juffrouw Walraven, mag ik u eraan herinneren dat dit weldegelijk een officiële hoorzitting is, en dat u onder deze omstandigheden verplicht bent de vragen naar waarheid te beantwoorden?' zei Perkamentus kalm maar vriendelijk. Ik antwoordde niet. 'Juffrouw Walraven, waarom interesseerde het u niet waar uw man heenging?' 'Ik zei niet dat het mij niet interesseerde, ik zei ik dat privé vond. Ik heb me daar gewoon nooit druk om gemaakt. Michael ging altijd al alleen weg, hij was een goede echtgenoot dus ik zocht er ook niets achter. Had ik dat wel moeten doen dan?' vroeg ik. 'Misschien,' glimlachte Perkamentus. 'Vond u het niet vreemd dat hij ineens niet meer thuis kwam?' Daar, dat was de vraag waarvoor ik had gevreesd. De tranen die er net niet waren geweest borrelden nu op in mijn ogen en liepen langzaam over mijn wangen naar beneden. Ik balde mijn vuisten. Waar haalde hij het recht vandaan om hier vragen over te stellen? En waar was die vreemde stem nu ik wel wat goede raad kon gebruiken? Perkamentus mompelde wat en maakte een lange zwaai met zijn toverstok. Vanuit het niets verscheen een witte zakdoek, die door de lucht naar mij toe vloog. Ik graaide de zakdoek uit de lucht en bette mijn ogen. 'Dank u,' zei ik. 'Het spijt me dat ik u deze pijnlijke vragen moet stellen juffrouw Walraven. Neemt u er rustig de tijd voor, ik heb geen haast.' 'Ik vond het vreemd ja,' mompelde ik uiteindelijk. 'Heeft u zich nooit afgevraagd wat er gebeurd was?' 'Jawel,' snikte ik, 'maar nadat, …. nadat …' ik snikte luider dan ooit, 'ik had gewoon teveel verdriet,' maakte ik mijn antwoord af. 'En later bent u nooit op onderzoek uitgegaan?' 'Nee.' 'U had uw man verloren, waar u zielsveel van hield, en u heeft nooit de moeite genomen om te achterhalen wat er gebeurd was?' 'Nee.' 'Waarom niet?' 'Ik had verdriet. Hij was dood, wat kon ik daar nog aan veranderen?' 'De doden kan men niet tot leven wekken,' kwam het rustige antwoord van Perkamentus, 'maar het verkrijgen van antwoorden op onopgeloste vragen had u kunnen helpen uw verdriet te verwerken.' 'Misschien,' snikte ik, 'maar tot op de dag van vandaag mis ik de man op wie ik verliefd werd, waarmee ik mijn leven wilde delen en met wie ik zielsgelukkig was. Tot op de dag van vandaag voel ik de pijn, en het verdriet branden elke keer dat ik aan hem herinnerd wordt. Het enige dat ik wilde was die pijn niet nog erger maken dan dat het al was.' Een nieuwe zakdoek kwam door de lucht naar me toe zweven. Ik aarzelde, maar pakte hem toch. 'Viviane, het spijt me dat ik genoodzaakt was deze vreselijke herinnering weer bij je boven te halen. Ik ben er nu van overtuigd dat je de waarheid spreekt. Het was even stil. 'Hierbij eindig ik deze hoorzitting, is er iemand onder de toehoorders die er anders over denkt?' vroeg Perkamentus, zijn stem kalm en sereen. Niemand zei iets. 'Dan is het je nu toegestaan deze rechtszaal te verlaten Viviane, is er iemand die je veilig thuis kan brengen?' Ik schudde langzaam mijn hoofd. 'En het is Vivian,' professor Perkamentus. Perkamentus glimlachte. 'Hoe had ik dat kunnen vergeten.' 


End file.
